Love Till Now 2
by wwechaingangbabe
Summary: UNFINISHED John Cena watches as his exgirlfriend stays with a man, who seems to do nothing but hurt her. John loves her and is willing to save her again, but she wont let him. Extended Summary in Chapter One. Better story than summary.
1. Missing You

Story Title: Love Till Now 2

Characters: John Cena, Persephanie (OC), Randy Orton, Kimmy (OC), Dave (OC), Stacy Keibler, Md (OC), and Reanna (OC)

Summary: After one year of being apart John Cena bumps into the girl he broke up with. Knowing he still has mad feelings for her, he sits there and watches her fall into another man's arms. Though he'd caused her so much pain back then, he doesn't know if she'd ever take him back. John quickly learns that one night could change all…

* * *

Chapter 1

"Missing You"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dearest Sephie,_

_Babygirl everything in life with you has been to it's fullest. Never have I thought I'd find someone like you. But things changes, differences come into play. And I just wanted to end it before anything got too complicated for you. Your hurting and I'm hurting. There's never a right time to say good-bye but as hard as it is thatswhat I'm saying. It's tearing me up inside to do so, but I know it'll tear me up even harder if I continue to be with you and give you all the pain._

_I wish I can tell you that I'm the one for you, and that I'm the one to give you the love you deserve but that would be a lie. You deserve someone better.Deep down inside my heart, I know breaking up with you is the kindest thing I can do. You'll someday understand why I'm doing this. Always and Forever._

_I love you and good-bye, _

_John _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Persephanie got to read over the letter twice before getting interrupted.

"Babe what are you looking at?" Dave, her boyfriend, walked into the room with soft drinks in both of his hands. Laying them down carefully on the coffee table, he went over to his girlfriend and looked onto the paper.

Though Persephanie had shoved it into the boxes full of memorabilia before he got a good glance at it. "Uh nothing, it's just some old junk left from years back."

Dave nodded. "Oh alright well you've been cleaning up all day, I think you deserve a short break." He massaged her shoulders, giving it a soft kiss.

"Awe well I'm almost finished, so just give me about 30 minutes, then I'll just go downstairs and join you and Daisy for a quick snack. I need to make our room perfect and I don't want to loose concentration so just let me finish alright?"

Dave smiled, loving his girlfriend's dedication to their new home. "Okay sure anything you want!" He gave her a kiss on the lips before leaving.

And once he was gone Persephanie sighed and picked up the letter again. "This is last I have of you, John." After all the time they've been apart and after all the pain she'd gone through after their break-up she still wasn't over him. She still loved him, and had wished nothing more but to have him back. Persephanie looked onto the letter again. "This is dated exactly one year ago…" She couldn't believe how that one-year changed her life. Finding someone and having them gone a couple months later was big. And now she'd moved onto someone else, which was also big. Especially since they had just bought a new house together. Dave thought it'd be nice to start out fresh, knowing many things had happened in Persephanie's old house with her and John.

"I don't know when I'll ever get over you…but I'm gonna have to pretty soon, for the sake of mine and Dave's relationship." Persephanie shook her head. She felt bad for being with someone and have her heart be with someone else. But over those months with John gone, she was convinced that Dave would sooner or later get her to be over John. But it hasn't quite happened...yet.

Persephanie dropped the letter into the box again, though something else had caught her attention. Picking it up she smiled. In her hand she held the picture of her John at the beach. The picture she'll hold onto forever along with the letter John had given her, the day he broke her heart. She sat there for a couple minutes just reminiscing their times together.

"Sephie! Come on hurry up and eat with us!" Daisy creaked the door open a bit.

"Fine, fine I'll be there in a couple seconds, just wait up." Persephanie said looking over to her 9-year-old sister.

"Okie." Daisy, also known as Md, closed the door.

Persephanie sighed. She set down the photo next to the letter and put the box under the bed, knowing Dave would never look there. Resting both hands on her hips, she bit her lip and gave out her last thoughts on John. "Boy you have no idea how much I'm missing you…your touch, your kiss, your everything…"

Persephanie walked over to the door, closing the lights and heading downstairs to eat with the person she 'claimed' to love…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I can't believe I've been taking care of a baby that isn't even mine!" John said trying to be calm.

"I know but you understand why Reanna lied to you right?" Stacy felt bad for John.

"Why, to be selfish? Shit I can't believe I took care of her for a lie. I fucking broke up with the love of my life for nothing!" John got up and left the diva's locker room.

Stacy sighed having concerns run through her head with how John was going to deal with her best friend, Reanna.

John exited the arena and went straight to his car. In the middle of driving he felt his cell phone vibrate against his pocket. He was in no mood to answer, so he didn't. But it still continued to ring, and ring, and ring, so he eventually had to answer it. "Shit what do you want?"

"Well sorry geez I just wanted to invite my friend to my wedding! Why ya got to be all moody now?" Kimmy asked.

"Wedding? Whoa damn congratulations! I'm glad there's still true love out there in the world!" John said.

"You should know!" Kimmy laughed.

"Eh no not really, I just freaking found out that one month year old baby I've been taking care of isn't really mine!" John was starting to build up anger in him again.

"Ooh that bitch! Oh my gosh I can't believe she lied!" Kimmy gasped.

"You can't? Well actually I can believe it." John said.

"Oh wow." Kimmy laughed. "But you're coming to our wedding right? It's still 6 months from now, and there'll be invitations but I'm just so happy to be getting married to the one and only legend killer, I want to tell the whole world already!"

John laughed. "Yeah of course I wouldn't miss it for the world! I haven't been able to talk to you guys for a long time but there's still friendly love!"

"Awe yeah. Well I have to go call other people now, good luck with Reanna." Kimmy said sincerely.

"Yeah I knew she was too good to be true…" John paused. "…yeah but you know I think Persephanie is for real…"

"Whoa what?" Kimmy was suddenly alarmed hearing her best friend's name come out of John's mouth.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." John lied.

"Are you sure I thought I heard you say…" Kimmy stared to say. "Never mind it doesn't matter. I'll talk to you later."

"Wait no, ok fine um I have to ask you something." John said a bit nervous to get into the subject of his ex-girlfriend.

"What is it?" Kimmy asked just as nervous.

"Uh Persephanie's going to be at the wedding too right?" John asked.

"Uh yeah, of course why wouldn't she be? She's my best friend!" Kimmy said slowly. "But listen I know that Randy tried to keep his under wraths to keeping you and Persephanie not make any type of contact whatsoever but… he said it was okay just for this time. It's a special occasion. Besides it's already been over a year since you guys broke up, so it shouldn't be too awkward should it? C'mon its not like you guys still have feelings for each other right?" Kimmy pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. Well just call me up when you need anything for the wedding." John said.

"Okay bye." Kimmy said.

"Bye." John hung up. Remembering what Kimmy had just said, he thought. _Wrong, oh so very wrong. I still do have feelings for Persephanie… I never went one day without missing her…it's going to be interesting to see what will happen when I lay my eyes on her again…_

Yes interesting it will be, considering the fact that John doesn't know Persephanie and Dave were together.

* * *

A/N note: Chapter one done! I hope you guys enjoyed that one! Tell me what you guys think and review! thanx! Just continue on and look out for the next chapters!

But for the new readers, a heads up, if you guys are too lazy to read Love Till Now Part One, than all the important things you need to know is, number one. John broke up with Persephanie a year ago. And in that time he was stuck in a situation of having two girls pregnant. Persephanie and Reanna…wellz actually there's too much complicated info so just read it if you liked chapter one. Or review and ask me for more or something…

For my past reviewers please I urge you to continue reviewing! Love you guys to death!

Love&respect :– wwechaingangbabe - jhen


	2. Faith

Chapter 2

"Faith"

So sorry my update took forever, buh here it is!

Jhen's Note: thanks for the awesome reviews! Hehe I knew you guys would ask about Persephanie's baby! Just wait for the upcoming chapters, when the full story is told about what happened with her. But I made a mistake my bad, Reanna's baby is 3 months. Last chapter I said one month, but **Katiedid90** pointed it out so thanks for that! Enjoy!

* * *

Randy set the final bags down in his rental car, while arguing with John. "No you can't come!" 

"Why not?" John asked tailing behind his best friend.

"Because I have my reasons." He was starting to be out of breath with all the stuff he had to carry.

John just laughed. "And what pathetic reasons can they be?"

Randy sighed and took a break from fixing up his stuff. "None that I can tell you. Besides there's no reason for you to be coming with Kimmy and me anyways."

"Yeah you mean other than hanging with my homies? C'mon man we haven't hung out for a while, and I got nothing better to do. Just let me chill witchu lovebirds for a couple days. How bad can that be?" John asked opening the door to the car.

_Bad enough that you and Persephanie might see each other again._ Randy thought.

"No baby why don't we just let him tag along? He's right, how bad can it be?" Kimmy got in the car and smiled at John, who by this time, made his way into the backseat.

"Yeah listen to your girl, you know she's always right." John chuckled.

"Man shut up." Randy said sullenly.

"Boy you are messed!" Kimmy grabbed her magazine and slapped her fiancé's arm with it.

"No, no I didn't mean to shut him up about you being right all the time. I just said shut up coz I don't want him to come." Randy started the car, and looked back at John signaling for him to leave.

"Nope. I ain't going' nowhere until you give me a reason to not go. A good one at that too." John crossed his arms, making himself comfortable in the backseat. He knew Randy would have to give in soon.

"Fine. Fine. You can go. I'm just telling you, you're going to be bored the whole time." Randy turned around and focused his attention on driving.

"No he won't! Boredom is something far from happening whenever I'm around." Kimmy beamed up at her man.

"Hmm yeah that's true." Randy smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit. Why can I not stop looking at your letter?" Persephanie groaned. She's read John's last note to her about 13 times in the past half hour. It was starting to be a constant thing, which she didn't have control over. She was all alone in the house, or so she thought.

Dave arrived home from his graveyard shift job. (A/N: You guys know what graveyard shift is right? It's a 12-hour job for certain daysin the week.) Not wanting to bother his girlfriend, he just went downstairs and fixed himself something to eat.

"Oh my gosh John I can't get you out my mind." Persephanie cried, leaned against the wall, gradually sliding down to the floor. "What we had, just can't escape my heart. I cant believe you're making me talk to myself..."

After eating for 10 minutes in complete silence, Dave decided to go back upstairs to finally talk to his girlfriend. Though hearing her talk aloud to herself made him do otherwise.

_I don't think I'll ever get over you John. _Was the exact word that he heard Persephanie say. Banging the back of his head lightly against the wall, that separated the room he was in, to the room his girl was in, he sighed and just thought for a moment. _I knew it. I knew, as hard as tried, there was no way of breaking that love between Sephie and John. It's just too strong. I don't know what to do…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

John couldn't stop tapping his fingers annoyingly so Randy had to stop him. "John would you stop that? See I told you it'd be best if we left him!"

"Sorry I'm just nervous." John looked out into the window, after finally pulling up in Kimmy's drive way.

"Nervous about what?" She asked getting out of the car.

"Nervous that…" _Persephanie might not talk to me, when I try to talk to her. _John thought.

"Nervous about…" Kimmy turned around and faced John. "…go on…"

"Eh, its nothing." John shook his head, and walked into the front lawn, reminiscing the times he and Persephanie had there. _What a big idiot of me to let her go..._

"Yo man snap out of your thoughts and help me carry our stuff inside." Randy walked pass him, opening the front entrance to their house.

"Alright fine. Fine." John shook his head, temporaringly brushing thoughts of his ex off his mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Babe?" Dave opened the door slowly. He peaked in, thinking he'd see his girlfriend crying in the corner with a piece of paper in her hand. Wrong. She's finally found a way to calm down and get her mind off of John.

"Yeah?" Persephanie got up and gave him a tight hug. "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know, about 30 minutes." Dave walked over to the bed and took his shoes off. "Why?"

"Nothing." Persephanie shrugged and walked over to him.

Dave started to undress himself, with his girl's guidance. "Whoa what's up with you? Getting all sexual on me huh baby?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "I just missed you!"

_Missed? Yeah. Me? No. More like missing John._ Dave thought. But he's come in conclusion to not let Persephanie know that he knew her true feelings. He's made up his mind that instead, he would just try even harder to erasing him off of her mind. "Baby I was thinking maybe we should go out for dinner tomorrow night. How about that fancy restaurant, uh what was it called? Italian Spice Café?"

"Oh yeah. That was where Randy asked Kimmy to be his girlfriend, last year. Oh my gosh that place is expensive, babe are you sure you want to go there?" Persephanie got behind him, and draped her arms around his chest.

"Yeah of course babe!" _Anything to get your mind off of John._ Dave thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boy is it nice to be relaxed here at home!" Randy stretched his hands out, soon wrapping them around Kimmy.

"I know!" Kimmy sighed. She couldn't help but look over at John. "Are you okay?"

"Who me?" John looked up, taking his head away from his cupped hands. "Yeah I'm fine why?"

"You just haven't been talking for a while, which is really unusual of you." Kimmy replied.

"Yeah well I just don't know what to do." John slouched down in the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

"What's the problem? Reanna?" Randy asked.

"No. But it is about a girl." John looked over to his best friend to see his reaction.

It was a confused face that greeted him. "Whoa I didn't know you were takin' up on girls, other than Reanna."

"I'm not." John said plainly. "I've been thinking about this girl for over a year. I just didn't know how to deal with it."

"Who?" Kimmy asked shocked.

"Persephanie." John answered, biting his bottom lip lightly.

"Nah. Nah. Man don't tell me that's the reason why you came here with us." Randy shook his head. He knew how stubborn John was, and that this conversation was ready to get heated.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." John shrugged thinking it was no big deal, whether his motives were to see his ex-girlfriend or not. "Don't make this into something big."

"How can I not?" Randy took his arm off of Kimmy, getting pissed the instant he heard John's reply. "I warned you, the day you broke up with her. I can't have you see her. There's just no way."

"Why not? C'mon you have to let me talk to her! Your wedding is coming up! I'm going to be there, and she's going to be there! What if it turns into a big mess coz things haven't been straightened out?"

"Well me and Kimmy are having a joint bachelor-bachelorrete party. You guys can straighten things out then." Randy replied.

"No but that's a long time from now!" John argued.

"So? That's your only motive right? To straighten things out with her? It shouldn't matter when you guys talk if that's the case." Randy leaned back and waited for John's reply.

"But-" John sighed.

"What? It's like you're trying to use my wedding as an excuse to see her." Randy got up and walked over to the kitchen.

"No but hear me out!" John trailed behind him, not ready to give up. "I got to see her."

"Why?" Randy opened the refrigerator, leaving it open till John's responded.

"Because…" John leaned against the counter, debating in his mind whether he should spill his feelings out onto the floor. "Because…"

"Because?" Randy opened a Gatorade and stared blankly at John.

"Because I want her back." John finally said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"He wants her back?" Kimmy asked joining her soon to be husband in bed.

"Yeah and its pissing me off, for the fact he thinks I'll actually let him." Randy said, pulling the covers up, just below his chest. "I warned him the day he broke up with her, but he wouldn't listen."

"So what'd you tell him?" Kimmy asked gently running her hand down the back of her fiance's neck.

He smiled at what she did. "Well… we made a deal. A deal that if John tries to see her, I'm going to be nothing but pain in the ass. But if they just happen to bump into each other randomly, I'm not going to do anything, and let whatever happens, happen."

"Pfft yeah and what are the chances of that happening? C'mon them bumping into each other, is like the last thing that can ever happen!" Kimmy exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Randy laughed. "Besides if John and Sephie happen to bump into each, that'd be something I call faith."

"Yeah faith that hasone percent chance of happening!" Kimmy laughed.

"Yeah but then I really don't want to risk any chances so...you know what I'll make sure I know where Persephanie is the next couple of days, just to be safe." Randy said. He reached over to his nightstand quickly dialing Persephanie's number. He knew what he had to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day...

"Babe can you get the phonebook please, I need to look for a wedding planner." Kimmy said searching through the luggage.

"Awe babe don't worry about that. I'll find one for us, just relax and let me take care of everything alright?" Randy stood behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder and both his hands on either side of her waist. "But hey just get dressed in a couple minutes coz we're going somewhere."

"Where?" Kimmy asked abandoning her clothes for a second.

"Uh…" Randy looked a bit uneasy. "Italian Spice Café. Why?"

Kimmy had a real questioning look in her face. "Hmm why do you look worried?"

"Uh… I do?" Randy turned his back on her, to hide his expression.

"Yes Randall Keith Orton. You do look worried!" Kimmy walked around him and lifted his chin up with his fore finger. "Why do you?"

"Uh because…" Randy sighed and tried to look cool just so his girl won't take the news too bad. "Because John's coming."

"Damn you worried me! I thought it was something bad! What's so bad with John coming? It waswhere our relationship started, so i dont really mind sharing the place with John." Kimmyexplained pulling her attention back on her unpacking.

"I know but…I called Persephanie last night remember and-" Randy was cut off.

"Hey what time are we going to that fancy restaurant?" John asked walking down the stairs with a pair of decent knee high shorts, he's so famous for wearing.

"In about an hour." Randy said.

"Okay…" John looked down onto the floor. "Hey I'm just curious, am I just hearing things or did I really hear you say Persephanie's name?"

"Uh no I think you're just hearing things." Randy lied.

"Alright whatever you say." John said uncertain.

After John was upstairs, Kimmy spoke up to continue on with what her man had to say. "Okay you liar! What were you saying about Persephanie and you being on the phone last night?"

Randy shook his head and looked up the stairs to make sure John wasn't eavesdropping. "Nothing. You'll see."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the restaurant, all Persephanie spotted was a table reserved for two. Candles and rose pedals were spread everywhere. "Awe why does this have all fancy, baby?"

"Because you deserve nothing less." Dave pulled her seat out for her, being the gentleman that he is.

Persephanie rested her cheek on her knuckles, just staring at the eyes of the man, that slowly, but finally is getting her to fall in love with him. Looking up from her menu, she heard girls suddenly screaming with joy. "Hmm what's up with all the girls?"

"Uh…" Dave looked on seeing a crown gathering in the front entrance. "Awe its nothing, don't worry about them."

In couple minutes, which seemed like forever, the place finally got to quiet down. Looking up Persephanie's eye immediately darted over to John's.

"Persephanie…" John froze at the moment just staring back at the girl he's been longing to be with.

Feeling tears come up her eyes Persephanie looked back at him….

* * *

**Jhen's Note:** 'gasp' cliffhanger! lol sorrie i had to do it, just because i didnt get to make that chapter as interesting as i wanted it to be. though hopefully it was... so juss stay tuned for the upcoming chapters! Thanks again for the reviews! You guys keep me writing and inspired! **:) R&R**

Love&Respect,

jhen


	3. History Chases After You

Chapter 3

"History chases after you"

* * *

_Walking into the restaurant, all Persephanie spotted was a table reserved for two. Candles and rose pedals were spread everywhere. "Awe why does this have all fancy, baby?"_

_"Because you deserve nothing less." Dave pulled her seat out for her, being the gentleman that he is._

_Persephanie rested her cheek on her knuckles, just staring at the eyes of the man, that slowly, but finally is getting her to fall in love with him. Looking up from her menu, she heard girls suddenly screaming with joy. "Hmm what's up with all the girls?"_

_"Uh…" Dave looked on seeing a crown gathering in the front entrance. "Awe its nothing, don't worry about them."_

_In couple minutes, which seemed like forever, the place finally got to quiet down. Looking up Persephanie's eye immediately darted over to John's._

_"Persephanie…" John froze at the moment just staring back at the girl he's been longing to be with._

_Feeling tears come up her eyes Persephanie looked back at him…._

_---------------------------------------------_

Persephanie immediately sat up, real desperate for air. She was in cold sweat, breathing more heavily than ever. "Oh my god."

Being a very light sleeper, Dave of course was woken by his girlfriend's reaction. "Babe are you okay?" He held her shoulders thinking it'd calm her down, but it wasn't working.

"No I-I had a bad dream. It was horrible." Persephanie stopped breathing for a slight second, while tears began to peak up in the corner of her eyes. "That dream was bad."

Dave stared up at her wonderingly. "What happened?"

"We went out for dinner to this fancy restaurant and-and we weren't the only ones there." Her eyes buckled, having flashes of her _dream_ come back to her. "Jo-John was there too."

"Oh boy." Dave sighed. Burying his head slightly in his hands, he felt bad for her. Bad that she got everything mixed up, and was clueless. Some part of him wanted to just let her stay that way, but he loved her, and keeping things from her wouldn't be one way of showing it. "Sephie, baby, listen to me."

Persephanie wiped her tears away, while still sniffling.

"Sephie, baby listen." Dave held onto her hands, looking thoroughly into her eyes. "That wasn't a dream."

"Wha- wait, then- I-" Her voice was uneasy. "What do you mean?"

"What you just told me, that you thought was a dream." Dave cupped her cheeks, letting the side of her head rest on his chest. "That wasn't a dream. It was all true, it really happened."

Persephanie couldn't breath by this point. The thought of seeing John in her dreams was bad, but the thought of it as being true and really happening was even worse. "It can't be- no-no-no" She was back in tears all over again. By this point in her life, there's no telling how many gallons of tears she's shed, and Dave knew that. He felt worse actually see this happening. "Shh. Babe it'll be alright."

"I don't understand." Persephanie cried. "How come I don't remember anything?"

He answered her with a warm glowing smile. "Because when we got home, we got straight to work. Hard work."

"What? Wait okay and I can't even remember? What good does that do?" Persephanie whined. She was obviously not thinking straight.

Dave chuckled. "Yeah I'm sorry, it's my fault. I think I worked you up a little too much than planned."

He always got her to laugh even through the roughest times. "You sure did since I can't remember a thing!"

"Yeah a master I am." Dave bragged. "No but it's not all me, coz you kind of passed out, within some minutes after."

Persephanie laughed. "No maybe that's your fault too." The room suddenly grew quiet, making Dave kiss Persephanie's forehead, knowing she'd soon get talking again. He was right, though it wasn't exactly the talk he wanted.

"Wait babe, so what happened with me and John?" She questioned.

"Uh- does it really matter?" Dave asked, rhetorically. His eyes turned cold, not in the mood to talk about his girlfriend's ex.

"Well I'm just curious…" Persephanie said slowly, a bit scared. She never ever in their relationship saw Dave mad, but she knew it wasn't a side of him that'd be pleasant to see. Thankfully it was rare to find him that way. "Hmm…well I think I'm going to try and go to sleep again."

Dave nodded, glad she was willing to drop the subject easily. "Alright I love you." He gave her a good night kiss, preparing himself for sleep too.

_---------------------------------------------_

"Oh my gosh Persephanie!" Kimmy immediately jumped and gave her best friend a hug, once she stepped in their house. "Are you mad at us?"

Persephanie looked puzzled. "Pfft why would I be mad? Girl you know what, come on in!"

Kimmy walked inside, nervous after what happened the night before, but she herself was puzzled at the fact that Persephanie didn't seem to care. "Are you alright?"

Persephanie was getting more and more confused. "Yeah I'm fine! What's up with all the weird questions?"

"Well I'm just curious after what Randy did last night." Kimmy sat down and looked up.

"What'd he do last night?" Persephanie sat down in front of her.

"Wait you don't remember?" Kimmy asked. The girls seemed to get even more confused with every word that came out of their mouths.

"Yeah see that's the problem!" Persephanie sat in the_ Indian style_, making herself as comfortable as can be.

"What? Okay you know what, I'm getting confused more and more you answer." Kimmy pointed out.

"Okay, okay here's what happened." Persephanie sighed. "I woke in like the middle of the night, from what I thought was a dream."

Kimmy looked at her curiously. "What you thought that was a dream?"

Persephanie sighed. "Yeah and unfortunately I can't even remember any of it, since Dave said I passed out."

"You passed out?" Kimmy drilled with the questions.

"Yes. After a little work out, if you know what I mean." Persephanie chuckled. "But I seriously can't remember a thing!"

Kimmy looked at her sympathetically. "Awe well what do you remember?"

"Just looking up and seeing John again." Persephanie answered blankly.

"Okay well what happened was…" She tells her about the incident that went this way…

_---------------------------------------------_

Kimmy immediately nudged Randy out of the restaurant, away from everyone. "Oh my god how could you? Did you plan for Persephanie and John to purposely bump into each other?"

Randy looked back in the restaurant to see what was happening but no good view was there before him. "Well I had to."

Kimmy slapped his arm. "You did not have to! What's gotten into you?"

"Well John was talking about how he wanted to see her again. And we both know how John is. He won't give up, he'll just do whatever he has to, to see her. So I thought that if I plan the whole thing than I can keep it under control myself. Coz there's no telling what can happen if John just goes out and see her for himself, without my knowing." Randy explained.

"Yeah well you could've at least told me!" Kimmy went inside, leaving her boyfriend to think about what he did.

Meanwhile back in the restaurant, Persephanie couldn't stop laughing at the fact John's signed about 50 autographs in the past minute.

"What are you smiling at?" Dave asked looking up from his menu. He hadn't noticed John was there, thankfully.

"Nothing." Persephanie lied. She didn't want to say anything about John's presence in the restaurant. "Just amazed at how much good food is in this menu!"

_---------------------------------------------_

Kimmy finished off her description of the incident. "And yeah that's what happened. John was pretty much stuck signing autographs the whole night. While Randy snuck me in through the back door to keep you from seeing us. But once John was free, all he really did was stare at you."

"Oh." Persephanie said disappointed. She thought something more had happened. "That's it?"

"Well…" Kimmy now seemed hesitant. "There's more but-"

"Then tell me! Tell me everything!" Persephanie suddenly became excited and she didn't know why. Some part of her, if not all, was longing for John.

"Do you really want to know? Because it's not all very pleasant." Kimmy reasoned. "You kinda bugged him off. You came out very mean to him, once you guys actually got to talk. He was sitting there waiting for the chance the whole night, but you were very cold towards him."

"Oh…" Persephanie really didn't remember any of this. "What did I say?"

_---------------------------------------------_

Just when Persephanie was about to enter the restroom, John stopped her. He pulled her to the hallway, and pushed her against the wall.

"Okay what do you think you're doing?" Persephanie pushed his hand away, and moved to the other side of the hallway.

"Look I've just been waitingand I couldn't take up the opportunity. I needed to talk to you, and now I have my chance so can you just listen, please?" John asked stepping closer to her, and surprisingly she didn't do anything.

"No I will not listen! I don't want to listen to some fake vanilla ice wannabee! Coz all the crap you're telling your fans isn't even true. What's this you talking about never backing down and never quitting? Pfft you quit the day you broke up with me! All you do is talk, thinking they'll listen to you. But one day, they're going to realize you're nothing but white trash.Champ you are my ass. Triple H is right, you're just a transitional champion."

_---------------------------------------------_

"Oh my gosh, I said that? How could I- no but- ugh I feel bad now!" Persephanie leaned back in her seat, in disbelief.

"Yeah and I surprisingly felt bad for him, even after what he did to you a year ago. I mean, that whole night, he was thinking about trying to make things up with you. He got so caught up on it, rejection didn't cross his mind."

"I feel bad!" Persephanie confessed. Feeling a slight pain in her stomach she got up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Wait for me!" Kimmy got up as well, tossing the throw pillows on the couch. "Sephie you okay?" She immediately ran to her best friend once seeing her stumble upon herself.

"Yeah I'm fine, just dizzy that's all." She clutched onto her stomach while opening the refrigerator doorfor food.

"Are you sure? Coz I'm worried about you girl! You've been holding onto that stomach a lot lately." Kimmy said.

"What are you talking about? This is just a minor stomachache that everyone gets. It's the first time, too." Persephanie got out TV food and put it in the microwave.

"No, last night you were clutching your stomach the whole time! Sephie I'm worried about you." Kimmy exclaimed.

"Look I've had this type of pain before, and I'm fine." Persephanie sat down in her new bar stool.

"You've felt that pain before? When last year?" Kimmy asked.

"I don't know, what does it matter?" Persephanie shrugged.

"Because one, you said that Dave said, you passed out last night. And two, you're stomach is hurting. And three, thosewere thesymptoms, that you got last year."

Persephanie still wasn't getting it. "So?"

"So, it was last year when you were beginning your first trimester, with John's baby." Kimmy pointed out.

"N-n-no, I can't be pregnant again! Me and Dave barely get that chance to make it happen for one thing, and I'm on birth control."

"Yeah but you know birth control isn't always 100 percent!" Kimmy sighed. "Look I'm just looking out for you."

"I know, I know. I just can't be pregnant. Not now, not when everything is starting to fall upside down again." Persephanie cried.

_---------------------------------------------_

"So did you have fun spending a full day with Randy?" Persephanie asked, once Dave arrived home from the park.

"Yeah it was fun, but I'm beat!" Dave put his duffle bag down and collapsed on the bed next to his loving girlfriend.

"Awe well you're home with your babygirl now, so you can just relax." Persephanie lightly kissed his forehead, letting it rest in her lap.

"Good coz I'll be in bed for the rest of the night." Dave approved.

"Ouch!" Persephanie gently moved Dave's head on the pillow.

"What's wrong, you okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah its just my stomach." Persephanie got out of bed. "I need to go to the bathroom, so just rest on okay baby?"

Dave nodded and made himself comfortable on the bed.

Though being away from Dave just got Persephanie to think more and more of John, but it soon became the least of her worries once feeling the pain in her stomach grow even bigger. Her whole body went numb, and throwing up was a way of making herself feel better. After rinsing her mouth, Persephanie left the faucet running, and just sat down flat on the floor. "I need fresh air." Leaning her head back, she came in conclusion that she was going to go to the one place that always calmed her down. The beach. Coincidentally, it's was John's too.

"Hey babe I think I'ma go out and get some fresh air. I've been locked down in this house all day, and Kimmy had to leave so early." Persephanie informed, once leaving the bathroom.

"No but it's almost nine o'clock, and not to mention it's already dark out." Dave said.

"I know, but I've walked out in this condition for a million times already, I'll be fine baby. Don't worry. Just worry about your rest." Persephanie walked over to the bed, giving him themost tensekiss ever. "I'll be back to you before you even know it." Persephanie whispered. She was only one inche away from Dave's face, so she couldn't resist giving him one more kiss.

"Aight but be careful out there." Dave commanded.

"I will, just the thought of coming back to you gives me the strength to make sure I'm safe." Persephanie licked his lip with the tip of her tongue. "See ya around!" She walked off, and winked at him just before leaving.

_---------------------------------------------_

"Finally some fresh air!" Persephanie had borrowed Dave's letterman jacket, so she slowly wrapped it around her petit body. She kept walking and walking until she's reachedher destination. And she did…eventually. She's reached it literally and emotionally. "I knew I'd find you here." Persephanie said to herself. She bit her lower lip and walked towards the shack. She was shocked that she actually had the courage to walk up there, knowing it was specifically where John had asked her to be his girlfriend. But seeinghim, just gave her the drive to walk there.

"John…" Persephanie's voice was barely there, but no matter how quiet it was John always seemed to find a way to hear her voice. He turned around but kept silent.

"Hey, I knew I'd find you here." Persephanie chocked on her words, but she managed to say at least that.

John made a sarcastic laugh. "Oh now you want to talk. Nice jacket, it matches your life perfectly. Having something of your boyfriend to wrap around you. " He shot her a cold stare in the eye, making her just get mad and have the urge to slap him, but she didn't. She loved him too much, to.

"You know all the stuff you said to me last night, was something I actually took personally. Why? Well because I still love you. I've never stopped. And to hear that come out of your mouth was something so impossible to me, but I guess I got my facts twisted. And what hurt even more was for you to talk about my career like that. You just had to talk about the things I do in the wwe. I mean…" John sighed. "I understand people are entitled to their opinions but I don't really understand all the boo's, and for you to have to bring that in to what was just about us, made me just rethink my feelings for you."

"Oh wow okay, well if its that easy for you to doubt your feelings, than no wonder we didn't last that long!" Persephanie said. The instant she heard the last words of his sentence, tears began to streak down her face. "But can you even blame me for saying that?"

John shook his head, in disbelief. "Maybe, maybe not, but either way I stilldon't understand."

Persephanie herself was starting to be in disbelief herself. "Oh my god. Maybe it's because I'm hurt after you left me. Maybe it's because of the hatred I have towards life. Maybe its because it was just a constant reaction to seeing you again. Maybe it's because of the pain I had to go through with caring your daughter and loosing her." Persephanie was sobbing uncontrollably by this point. "Did you even consider that? Oh my gosh, if you think for one second you have it tougher than I do, thanyou damn well do haveyour facts twisted. You didn't even know our daughter isnt here anymore. That is if you even remembered we had a daughter!" Persephanie exclaimed. Tears were dripping down her cheeks, landing on the letterman jacket. With her voice breaking apart, she took all her strength to finish what she had to say. "Do you even know how hard it is to have to carry a baby all alone? It was hell for me, but knowing it'd all be worth it once she's born, made me keep on going. And I finally got that 'proud parent' feeling once I heard her cry. She was there for about 1 minute, you know not even! She was crying, i heard her,but then all of a sudden the room grows quiet, and the next thing I know, the doctors tell me she had choked on the cord and didn't make it." Persephanie cried.

John's eyes were full with sympathy tears. He just wanted to come up and hold her as tight as possible, ready to barricade her from anything, but it was too late, because by this time Persephanie had walked off.

"Shit" John groaned. His feet was ready to run after her, but his heart had stopped after hearing what had happened to his beloved daughter he never got to see, hear, or feel move inside her mother.

Persephanie walked as fast as she can, and she didn't feel it was fast enough so she began to run. Though the sharp pain in the stomach came back to her again, so she had to stop immediately. Once she did, she pushed her hand against her stomach to prevent the pain from getting worse. She leaned against the fence to the entrance of the beach. Feeling an arm tap her shoulder, and thinking it was John she nudged his arm away and faced him. Oh so wrong she was. There Persephanie stared into the same eyes, that was upon her the day she got kicked out of her parents house at the age of sixteen. "Oh my gosh..."

* * *

Jhen's Note: w00t-h00t! how ya like that chapter? first i make yoO guys think it was a dream, but it really wasnt. then Persephanie MAY be pregnant again. then she && john finally talk to each other. then yoO guys find out about their daughter. and now there's the guy that raped Persephanie b4 when she was 16. wh00-h00 full packed chapter! hope yoO guys enjoyed it, and if yoO did, review! your support keeps this gurl writing and inspired! Feedback needed! ;) look out for more drama in the next chapter!

love&&respect:

jhen


	4. Invitation to Her Heart

Chapter 4

"Invitation to her heart"

* * *

Persephanie's world was officially starting to crumble down once again. Not only had she had her first talk with John for a little over one year, but now Jeff was right there infront of her, the guy that had raped her when she was sixteen. She tried not to look him in the eye, she couldn't, not after their last horrible encounter. 

"Are you alright?" He asked. "I was walking by and I couldn't help but notice you were in pain."

Persephanie gulped. Closing her eyes tightly she thought maybe, just maybe he'd leave her alone.

"Hello?" He lifted her chin up making Persephanie shut her eyes even tighter. "Why are closing your eyes?"

_Because I don't want you to know it's me, the girl you raped, dumbass._ Persephanie thought. "Uh- my eyes just hurt that's all." She said, keeping her eyes shut.

Jeff had a curious look to him. _She looks and sounds awfully familiar._

"Look I have to go." Persephanie turned her back on him and started walking away.

"Wait, wait, no. You don't think I'll actually forget my finest victim do you?" Jeff walked over and wrapped his arms aggressively over her tight stomach.

"Well I was hoping you would but I guess that's not the case." Persephanie tried to fight out of his lock, but it seemed as if history was repeating itself. She felt like she was still sixteen, vulnerable and unable to do anything about what was bond to happen.

"Yeah that's never the case when I bump into someone as hot as you." He whispered in her ear.

"No get the hell away from me." Persephanie cried. She was having hot flashes of their last time together and she didn't like one bit of it. The image of having her clothes ripped off of her was the last thing she wanted to see, but it all came back to her.

"I want a repeat of _everything._ Since those were the good times eh Sephie?" He smiled.

All Persephanie could do was stare up at him with disgust. She hated that smile; it haunted her even to this day. "You haven't changed one bit."

"Of course I haven't changed. I wouldn't ever until I get what I want, and right now it's you." Jeff smacked her up against the wall giving her neck a soft kiss. He ran his hand down her waist in search for the zipper of her jeans.

"Jeff please don't." Persephanie could feel her stomach starting up again in the sharp pain, she was so use to getting these days. "I'm in bad condition right now, please just stop."

"You told me that the first time and I didn't stop. It's your second time around, you should know better." Jeff smirked.

_Why is history repeating itself?_ Persephanie asked herself. First, it was John coming back and now it was Jeff. Though that wasn't all that'd come back. The power of love soon would. John before had came in and changed Persephanie's life making it so much better, saving her, and that was just what was going to happen. "Hey let her go!"

Jeff suddenly stopped from his obsession. "Who the hell are you, her boyfriend?"

John tried to keep a serious face. "Maybe."

"Oh alright, well you got a problem?" Jeff asked stepping up eye to eye with him.

"Yes in fact I do. No one ever touches my girl like that, without having to go through me. If I see you again I swear I'ma kick the hell out of your ass." John threatened.

"Wait did I hear you say _if I see you again_? Coz I definitely don't have a problem seeing that now." Jeff said.

"Oh well good coz neither do I." John laughed. He stared straight into Jeff's eyes just before pinning him onto the ground. The two were officially going at it once Jeff's cheek was bruised up by the hard hit he received from John. There just wasn't any competition when fighting with a professional wrestler. Though being that man that Jeff was, he wouldn't give up. The unexpected happen once John felt his lower back jammed into the hard cement of the curb.

Persephanie could feel the fight getting intense so she had to do something. She couldn't afford getting John all banged up because of her. Doing the most unthinkable thing, she came in between the two. "Guys stop it!"

John took one last punch before easily granting Persephanie's wish. "You're lucky she stopped me before anything worse happened to you." He stood up and straightened out his shirt.

Jeff just stayed pinned to the ground letting the blood from his jaw line drip down freely. He was gasping for air, and John smiled knowing his mission was accomplished. "I guess you learned your lesson?"

Jeff had a mad look to his eye but he didn't deny it. "Maybe, but you should know how hard it is to keep your hands off of that girl, she's definitely something." He said. He waited for a few seconds, and the silence was his cue to leave so he stood up and walked away without saying anything else.

John sighed. "Wow this is some crazy night."

"Sure is." Persephanie looked down onto the bloody floor. "Thanks for saving me."

John smiled, bringing hope to him yet. "Yeah sure no problem, but you're in trouble missy, you should know betterthan tostand in the middle of a fight. You could have gotten hurt you know."

Persephanie shrugged. "If pain in the heart isn't the worse thing here than I don't know what is. Physical pain's nothing compared to howI feel."

John sighed and walked over to her. "Listen-"

"No John you listen." Persephanie turned and faced him. "I know that we eventually need to talk things out, with our best friend's wedding coming around the corner, but now really isn't the time. And-" She eyed his cheekbone. "-And not to mention you're bleeding."

"What? I am? Where?" John couldn't feel any pain.

"Here." Persephanie pulled out a handkerchief and rested it lightly over John's scar.

"Ouch, okay that answers my question very well."

Persephanie couldn't help but laugh. "Dammit John it wont stop bleeding."

"I'll be fine. I've bled so much in my whole wrestling career it's like a normal thing for me alright? Dont worry about it, I dont want you to get wrinkles." John took her hand of his face and held onto it, testing to see what she'd do.

"Okay fine but don't blame me if you loose too much blood." Persephanie warned.

"I wont." John assured her. "It'll go away pretty soon."

"Fine whatever you say." Persephanie shrugged. With her hand still in John's she looked out into the far view of the ocean, remembering her man back home. "Dave."

John sighed but didn't say anything, he was already in a good mood with holding her hand and she just had to say his name.

"Look John I just want to say thanks again for helping me out with Jeff and all but I really got to get going. Dave's probably waiting up for me." Persephanie stated.

John cursed under his breath. He hated hearing Dave's name, he hated everything about him. If he was never there to begin with, they'd probably still be together right now. Happy and maybe even married. But thats only in the perfect world. John watched as Persephanie started to walk in the other direction. Something in John, found the courage to stop her. "Wait."

Persephanie stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face him again.

"Let me walk you home." He offered.

"No!" She exclaimed. Her mood suddenly switched, from being calm and relaxed to being mad again. Dave had taught her how to be hard. How to not let anything get to her, whether it was good or bad. And John's save was one of those small things. Saving her doesn't change the fact that he left her. Saving her doesnt make all her pain go away. "No John you cant."

"Why not? I can't let you be walking around at night all alone with that Jeff guy loose aroundsomewhere."

Persephanie rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine."

"Oh right. I bet that's what you said to Dave too before you left the house huh? And now look what happened!" John said.

"That's not the point. Besides I don't want you to know where I live now."

"Well I'm not leaving you alone, so you can just start walking with me or stay here." John said stubornly.

Persephanie crossed her arms. "Fine then I guess I'm staying here. You should know it gets pretty darn cold out here and you're not wearing a jacket. You could freeze up."

"Nice to know you're still worried about my health." John smirked.

"Well if I did, it'll be the only thing I'm worried about." Persephanie turned to her side to show her annoyance.

John just laughed thinking her reactions were so cute. This feeling gave him flashbacks.

_"I can seriously watch you all day. Same with Daisy. You guys both just make the cutest little expressions." John chuckled._

_"Same with you. I just love your dimples they're so cute!" Persephanie reminisced the first time she saw him. John smiled loving her reactions. He was glad he can get her to smile with out even saying anything. He can see he had a good effect on her, and he wanted it to stay that way. "You are something special you know that?"_

Remembering their old times together made John teary eyed but he tried his best not to look all mushy in front of the girl he once had. He sucked it up and just stayed silent while watching a broad muscular man walk around, in need for something. "Uh you know what-" John spoke up, not taking his eyes of the man. "I think I better let you go. You'll be safe, now."

Persephanie looked over to him, with a puzzled look on her face. "Okay…"

John looked her in the eye, making sure she knew he truly loved her and that he'd be back to prove it. With that, he shoved his hands down his pockets and walked off on her.

"There you are."

"Oh my god!" Persephanie jumped feeling yet another man tap her shoulder. "Dave! You scared me!"

He laughed. "That's why I didn't want you to go out in the first place! See now you're all jumpy."

Persephanie slapped his arm playfully and hugged him tightly. "Thats only because it's so dark out."

Dave smiled and rested his hand lightly on his girlfriend's head, hugging her with just as much passion that she showed him.

"Take me home." She commanded childishly. She wanted out of the beach, she didn't want to think about John. Just because she wanted him, it didnt neccessarily mean she wasn't annoyed by him.

"Oh yeah of course." Dave started walking with Persephanie still in his arms. Looking back he saw John sitting opposite the sidewalk he was at. He knew the two had been talking minutes ago. He was staring back at them the whole time, seeing Persephanie not do a thing when John tried to hold her hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm willing to take my time with you Persephanie. I need to take things slowly and gently to prevent you from getting even more hurt than you already are. Because onceI get you back I swear I'm never gonna let you go. You're mine, not Dave's. He was just there to ease your pain while you were away from me. Now I'm back, back to get what was rightfully mine." John's thoughts were interrupted with two doorbell rings. "I'll get the door!" John yelled from downstairs. He got up and opened it, surprise by who was there before him. "Whoa Dave…"

"Oh perfect I need to talk to you." He said.

"Who me?" John looked behind him to see if anyone was standing there, but all he saw was a white wall.

"Yes you John. Now can you step outside here for a second?"

"Uh- yeah sure." John said hesitantly. He slowly closed the door behind him and prepared to listen to what Dave had to say.

"Look I need to clear this whole situation alright?"

"What situation?" John asked leaning against the door.

"The situation between you and my gir- I mean Persephanie." Dave said.

"What's your point exactly?" John asked keeping a serious face. He didn't want to look desperate in front of Dave, or anyone for that matter.

"I'm just here to invite you over to our place tomorrow night." Dave said plainly.

"Wait, wait, you're inviting me to see Persephanie?" John asked standing straight.

"To talk things out with her. Talk. All right? Not try and get back with, just talk."

"Okay I'll go." John said without a doubt.

"Alright be here-" Dave handed him a paper with their address. "--by 7 o'clock at night. You have to bring a girl along, it's mandatory, it'll be like a double date. Just make sure the girl's not Reanna."

"Aite. I'll be there." John took the paper and watched Persephanie's boyfriend walk back to his car and drive off.

"This is my chance.He just gave me an invitation back to her heart." John laughed. He could wait for tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Dave said out loud. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel just staring at the stoplight. "But how the hell am I gonna get Persephanie to go with my plan? What if she won't join us to dinner? I need her to actually bethere in order for my plan to work…. But my problem right now is to figure out how I'm going to approach her about it. That's my first dilemma."

* * *

Jhen's Note: Okay sorrie guys! This story seems to be going in a rollercoaster. It's exciting, then its okay, its exciting, then its okay. I'm sorry I cant make it exciting throughout but it's building up to that, as you can see! I mean what could Dave's plan be? What's going to be Persephanie's reaction? What's John going to do? Ooh and better yet who will John take to the double date? Hmm? lol sorrie I'm rambling. Just keep the reviews coming soI know whatcha think. It is greatly appreciated. ;) next chapter will be better, i promise! 

Love && Respect ;;  
jhen


	5. The Start of A Problem

Chapter 5

"The start of a problem"

A/N: heyhey, sorrie the update took 2 wks! Fanfiction juss wouldnt let me upload the freakin' document! Finally it worked:)

* * *

"I'm never too old to have my older sister make me a perfect ponytail." Md smiled. She was the newly turned nine-year-old that was currently sitting in front of her sister's vanity table.

"Nope not at all." Persephanie continued to comb through her sister's hair making it as perfect as can be. "Hey sweetie big sis has to ask you something. Is that okay?"

Md examined herself thoroughly in the mirror. "Okay sure what about?"

Persephanie sighed and sat up on the counter facing her sister. "I know you may not want to get into this subject, being that it's really uncomfortable but we really have too."

"Sis!" Md whined. "I don't want to talk about the birds and the bees. Eww that's just gross."

"No silly! That's not what I was referring to. Gosh. Don't you know that's what we have Kimmy for! She's better at the subject than I am."

Md laughed. "Randy taught her well that's why."

"Oh boy, oh boy, you are _so_ not allowed to spend the night with those two alone anymore. They're such bad examples!" Persephanie exclaimed.

"No they're not! Geez they're just preparing me." Md defended.

"Oh my god. Daisy, Daisy, Daisy." Persephanie rested both hands on her hips and shook her head. "You've just proved my point, but yeah whatever, we're getting out of subject."

"Okay what subject are we going to talk about? Coz I don't really care, there's not much I don't like- well all that I can think of is-" Md shot a glance over to her sister. "-is you selfish ex."

Persephanie bit the left side of her lower lip and stared up at her sister. "Maybe."

Md rolled her eyes and got off the vanity chair. "Why? I don't see the point. We don't like him."

"Yeah but-" Persephanie followed her sister down the stairs. "You're going to see him in six months and Kimmy doesn't want half her guest to be ignoring each other!"

"Pfft who cares! I'm only one person and it wouldn't matter if I talk to him or not. Besides I don't think he even cares by the way he acted when you guys were together. Not to mention I can never forget those nights that he made you cry. That went on for like 3 months until Dave and you finally started dating. I'm not talking to him and thats that."

Persephanie sighed. "Boy does stubbornness run in the family."

Md crossed her arms with a mad look on her face. "I hate him. You just wait and see, before I was cupid but now I'm going to be cupid's devil."

"C'mmon can't you just at least talk to himat the wedding? For your big sis, please!"

Md looked at her weirdly. "Why are you trying so hard to make me like him again, anyways?"

"Yeah why are you?" Dave walked into the room over hearing their whole conversation.

"Uh-" Persephanie turned her head and stood silent waiting for someone else to pick up.

"I don't know she's been acting weird lately. Talking about useless stuff."Md shrugged.

Dave smiled knowing how muchshe hated John. "Give her a break Daisy, she's going through a hard time right now alright."

MD rolled her eyes. "Okay fine, I'll be up stairs." The nine year-old slowly stomped up the stairs, leaving the couple a time to talk.

"You okay?" Dave wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah I'm just confused." Persephanie hugged him tightly.

"Confused about what? That I know you're thinking about John?" He asked unexpectedly.

"Oh my gosh." Persephanie let go of him, looking into his eyes with fear.

"What? Do you think it's weird that I know?" Dave cupped her cheeks and she slowly nodded. "Yeah well I told you before that you shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything because I'll find out sooner or later."

"Yeah but I was scared you'd get mad." Persephanie said softly.

"Look Sephie, I've been in love with you for so long I've learned to accept the fact that you still love him alright?"

Persephanie gulped. "I do not! What makes you think that?"

Dave laughed. "Sephie…"

Persephanie looked down onto the floor wanting nothing more than to have this conversation end. _Gosh now I know how Daisy feels with the awkwardness of talking about John_. She thought.

"Okay fine I'll shut up about John but I have one last thing to say." Dave said.

"Oh-kay." Persephanie began to fiddle her hands with his, lessening the growing tension. Dave tried his hardest to ignore it, but his girlfriend dressed up with boxer shorts and a tank top wasn't helping the temptation between the two.

"Gosh, sometimes i wish you weren't as hot as you are." Dave eyed her body, and she didnt mind to stop him, just to keep off of the awkward subject. Though the invitation that Dave made earlier kept him destracted from thinking about his girlfriend in _that_ _type_ of way. At least not right now, he shook his head and continued on witht he conversation. "Look you know what I'll just get to the point and say that I invited John over for dinner to join us tomorrow night."

Persephanie blinked.

"Babe, is that okay?" Dave lowered himself so he was directly eye-to-eye with her.

"Boy you are completely out'cho mind arent you!" Persephanie slapped his chest and he just busted out laughing. "What is so funny?"

"Because you're so cute." Dave teased. "Common why you got to worry about him coming over like that babygirl? Besides like you said earlier, you didn't love him anymore, so now here's you're chance to prove it."

"Oh my gosh you're so evil." Persephanie whined.

Dave couldn't stop laughing. "You're hot."

Persephanie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Tomorrow night's going to be boring coz I'm not even going to talk."

"Oh yes you will. I had John bring a date so it should be interesting to see what'll happen."

"Pfft go ahead and make him bring ten girls for all I care. I told you I'm over him! All I have to worry about is keeping John's date off you since I bet she's going to have a huge crush on you like every freakin' girl that sees my baby."

Dave smiled loving his girlfriend more and more. He was starting to rethink his plan, his plan of the unthinkable. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "We'll just see what happens tomorrow."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eww John's at the door!" Md screamed in a whiny voice.

Dave laughed. "He's early, but tell him to go a head and come in."

"Eww no I don't want to talk to him." Md crossed her arms and leaned on the stair railings.

"Yeah but I'm half naked, you don't expect me to answer the door do you?" Dave asked pulling a towel over his lower abdominal.

"Yeah actually I do! Go talk to him now!" Md laughed, walking into her bedroom and slamming the door in the process.

"Daisy!" Dave continuously knocked on her door, but she wouldn't open up. The doorbell kept ringing so Dave had to do something. "Babe you're wearing more clothes than I do, so can you please answer the door and let John in?"

Persephanie put her mascara down on the vanity table and shook her head. "No, ask Daisy or something I'm not ready yet."

"She doesn't want to, and neither do I being dressed like this. That leaves you to do the job." Dave said.

"No it doesn't." Persephanie picked up her lip-gloss and started putting it on.

"Yes it does, unless you want me to charm Cena's date with my six pack." Dave smiled.

"Oh please she's probably seen John's considering she is _his_ date. So that doesn't win me over to answer the door." Persephanie got up and started fixing her hair.

"Fine I'll get it gosh! Just hope I don't chase him away." Md slammedthe door once again, on her way down the stairs.

Persephanie rolled her eyes. "Having her answer the door probably isn't a good idea."

"Yeah well neither is having a half naked man." Dave left Persephanie's walk in closet and went to his.

Meanwhile back at the front entrance, John and his date patiently waited by the door.

"Maybe Dave stood you up or something." She said.

"Boy did that sound odd." John shook his head in disbelief. "No maybe it's just because we're early."

"Maybe." The tall blonde shrugged and smiled once seeing Md open up the door.

"Daisy…" John said under his breath.

She rolled her eyes. "Dave said come in and wait coz they're not ready yet."

John and his date walked into the house gracefully. He wonderingly looked around seeing pictures of Dave and Persephanie being affectionate with each other. Exactly how they use to be.

"You alright? You look a little flushed if you ask me John."

"Yeah, yeah it's just been a while since I've seen Persephanie's sister. She and I have been apart longer than me and Sephie has." John sat down on the couch. "She totally hates me."

"Yeah I can see considering the fact that she went up stairs without saying anything else."

"Pfft that makes me feel so much better, thanks for pointing that out." John buried his head in his hands.

"No problem!" She smiled.

John nudged her arm. "Shut up."

"Hey! You're not suppose to hit your date like that!" She whined.

"Whatever it wasn't even that hard!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh god." Persephanie quietly sat down and just stared at herself in the mirror. "I can not believe I'm on a date with both my boyfriend and ex. That's crazy!" She combed through her hair one last time making herself look best as she can. A part of her wanted to impress John and more importantly make sure she was better looking than his date. She wouldn't want this dinner to be the start of John's new relationship. "Okay I think I'm ready."

She got up and walked over to Dave's closet. "Babe are you ready?"

"Uh not yet hold on." He looked closely in the mirror gelling his hair. "I need to make this perfect."

"And what would bethe reason to that?" Persephanie asked leaning on the door.

"Because I want to impress John's date." Dave answered not even looking over to his girlfriend.

"I ask again, what would be the reason to that?" Persephanie questioned.

"Because she might be hot and I might like her." Dave smiled.

"Pssh excuse me mister, the only girl you're suppose to like is me." Persephanie walked out of the room and started walking down the stairs.

Dave's smile only grew bigger. "And there's the start of my plan."

Persephanie stopped half way the stairs waiting patiently for Dave to come down. _If I come down with John sitting next to some girl then I must be with Dave too_. She thought childishly.

"Okay I'm ready." Dave walked down the stairs, over passing his girlfriend.

"Hey!" Persephanie tailed right behind him.

Dave smiled up at John's date once he saw her. "Hey nice of you two to join us." He walked over to the blondeand gave her hand a kiss.

Persephanie purposely cleared her throat, making John look up. He was in amazement having the same feeling he had on their first date. She looked beautiful to him, with her perfect appearance. She wore a slit skirt,that matchedthe crop top over herwith a touch of white lace. Her hair was down letting the soft, big curls drop down to her mid back.

"Wow." John whispered. His thoughts were interrupted by the actions of both Dave and Stacy Keibler, his date, who seemed to be heavily flirting with each other.

Persephanie stood there watching the two and doing absolutely nothing. As if she could even do a thing. Dave seemed to act different since the minute he woke up. Being cold, careless, pushy, everything he wasn't. Persephanie didn't get it; she thought he'd be extra sweet with John here but it was the complete opposite. "Hey aren't we suppose to be eating dinner, not _flirting_?"

Dave rolled his eyes and walked Stacy to the kitchen leaving Persephanie and John in the living room.

"Oh my gosh what is up with that guy!" Sephie groaned.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to bring Stacy as my date." John said. He stood up and walked over to his ex.

"Yeah it's bad idea for you to bring _any girl anywhere_." She mumbled.

John laughed. "I heard that."

Persephanie shot him a sarcastic smile. "Whatever, let's just go to the kitchen."

"Uh I don't think that's a good idea." John said once seeing a glance of Dave and Stacy beginning to close space between them.

Persephanie's eyes were so close to tears but she just acted as if she didn't see her boyfriend _almost_ kiss some other girl right there in front of her, in her own house!

Dave sighed and walked over to Persephanie once Stacy and John were settled in the dinner table. "Here lets just get to dinner."

"Yeah whatever." Persephanie said sullenly. She was already in a bad mood by how Dave was acting. "Shit, this sure is going to be a long night!"

Dave pretended not to hear and just went on with flirting with the pretty blonde that sat across him.

John and Persephanie's main play during dinner was just listening to the two talk endlessly about what kind of relationship they like and how much they had in common.

Sephie was beginning to regret this whole dinner thing. She was seeing a whole 'nother side of Dave she never saw and she didn't like it. She couldn't stop looking over at the clock and she was hating it that the 'date' had only been going on for 10 minutes. She couldn't take it.

* * *

Jhen's Note: Okay, okay hope you guys liked that chapter! No full drama yet but oh boy its coming! Juss think bout what's up with Dave! hehe. :) I appreciate the time you guys take for the reviews so keep 'em coming! I love ya guys for it, thanks again.

Shortie Ma,  
jHEN


	6. A Kiss They've Been Longing For

Chapter 6

"A kiss they've been longing for"

* * *

----- The Next Day ----- 

"Yo!" John settled his beloved coffee on the breakfast table and sat across his tense buddy, Randy Orton. "Why you looking like a lost puppy?"

"Because I never thought wedding planning can be this hectic." Randy slammed his hand on the stack of papers that lie before him. "I mean there's the seating chart we have to do, the cake, the flowers, the church, the invitations, the bachelor bachelorrete party…"

"Yeah well why don't you try and get Kimmy to help you out? You're too busy trying to make things easier for her, but man you have to get her involved in the wedding plans, to make it just that much memorable." John advised.

"But its too hectic and I don't want her to worry about all'a this." Randy sighed. "I need the wedding planner now, but the meeting isn't until next week."

"Meeting?" John asked taking a whole gulp full of coffee.

"Yeah I have to tell her what kind of things we want. Its like the start of planning so we can see eye to eye." Randy answered. He looked at the papers one last time, after finally giving up for the moment to talk about Persephanie. "Well enough about the wedding, how about you? How'd that dinner go?"

John froze. "Uh-"

"Is Sephie alright?" Randy asked alarmed.

"I don't know…" John answered with a tense look on his face. "Last night wasn't exactly how I thought it was going to be."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Randy asked leaning forward.

"Well Dave was kinda flirting with my date the whole time, and he almost kissed her too." John tattled.

Randy stood there speechless for once, not knowing how to react. Dave was his friend, a good friend. He knew how much he cared and loved Persephanie, but hearing the incident was making him question everything.

"Now I regret bringing Stacy along, coz having Dave turn to another girl is the last thing I want." John said content.

"Really?" Randy asked curious. "Wow that's a shocker."

"Yeah I mean, I don't mind Dave liking another girl in general, but it's going to hurt Persephanie and I don't want that. She needs someone to be there for her. I personally would be, but my relationship with her right now obviously isn't to its best."

"Wow." Randy whispered. He had a satisfied look to him. "You really do still care for her huh? I mean you want Dave to be faithful to her even if it's going to slim your chances with her, just so she wont be hurt."

John nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

"Well if it makes you feel better, I can try and talk to Dave to see what's up. That way your girl can finally be at peace with no problems." Randy said.

"_My girl._" John laughed. "I always loved calling her that…_mine_."

"Yeah man I'm sure you do, but she's currently Dave's and I'm not going to do anything to stop that. My job right now is to fix things up with Dave and Sephie. After that, if you still want to be with her, I'm not going to stop you, but I just hope you know where she'd be happiest."

_With me._ John thought. "Yeah sure…"

----- The Next Day -----

"Dave what's going on?" Randy asked the instant he saw Persephanie's boyfriend.

"What do you mean?" He asked taking a seat across from him. They were over at Café Olle, with Kimmy back for the first day at work.

"I heard you almost kissed Stacy the other night, in front of Sephie." Randy said serious.

"Uh-" Dave gulped seeing a flash of anger come across the legend killer's face. "Its not what it sounds like."

Randy smiled sarcastically. "Not what it sounds like? Damn Dave, when does a guy ever invite their girlfriend's ex and make him bring a date, just so you can flirt with her? I honestly can't see an explanation to that!"

"Yeah well its only part of my plan. I'm not trying to harm Persephanie. It's just my way of trying to show her to the right direction." Dave explained.

"Show her to the right direction?" Randy asked, completely not buying it. "If you're trying to get her jealous, I suggest you re-think your plan coz making her jealous will only equal pain."

Dave sighed as he took advise from his friend. "But getting her jealous isn't exactly my goal. It sort of is, but not really."

Randy eyed him curiously. The sandwich he was attempting to eat was now halfway his mouth, because everything had paused after hearing Dave's words. "What exactly is that suppose to mean?"

"My plan is to push Sephie away." Dave said plainly, a bit scared of Persephanie's protector.

"Whatta fuck, you're crazy aren't you? Why the hell would you do that?" Randy asked mouthful with food.

"Yes I'm crazy for Persephanie. That's exactly why I'm doing this! I can't have her be with me when she knows deep down in her heart that she loves John. So I figured that if I pushed her away, and make her not like me, it'd be easier for her to just leave this relationship and go after what she really wants."

"Which I'm guessing you think is John?" Randy asked finally tasting the well-cooked sandwich his fiancé had prepared for him.

"Yeah I mean who else would it be?" Dave slouched forward and looked on as Kimmy walked over to their table. "Hey Kim."

"Hey!" She smiled at the two men and gave her soon-to-be husband a soft kiss on the cheek. "Just wanted to check in on you two to make sure you guys weren't ready to kill each other."

"Yeah keep on the look out, baby." Randy smirked. "Dave's plan doesn't seem to make much sense to me right now, so go on back to your job and I'll make-out witchu later."

"Ha! You wish!" Kimmy glared at him, and shot Dave a warm assuring smile. "I'll be back in couple minutes with your drink sir."

Randy smiled as he watched his girl walk back to the main kitchen. "Okay so what were you saying?"

"Uh- well all I need to say is that Persephanie and John deserve to be together, and if I have to jeopardize my relationship with her, just to make that happen, then so be it." Dave said content. "As hard as I work to make her happy I honestly think that she'll only find it in John's arms."

"I highly doubt that." Randy said shaking his head. "How can you be so sure? I mean Dave I can see the trail of your plan but its risky business."

"I know, but the dinner last night was a test to see if I should go on with the plan. I said that, if Persephanie doesn't seem to beat up about me flirting with Stacy, then it must be that she'd rather be with John. She did look somewhat sad about it, but having John be right there seemed to comfort her." Dave said. "I don't know, just the look in those two when their eyes meet seems like something you shouldn't get in between of. Randy, they love each other and I don't want to stop them from being together."

"And what? You think that that's automatically going to happen once Persephanie is free from you? Dave it's not as easy as it seems. Did you know John's mad at Stacy for flirting with you? He thinks that it was wrong of her to do so, because he wanted you to be there to comfort Sephie through the rough times. But with that plan of yours you obviously wont be able to."

Dave looked down on his untouched plate, thinking over everything. "Now I don't really know…"

"I suggest you just let things happen, because if John and Persephanie were really meant to be together, it would happen without it having to be planned." Randy concluded.

----- The Next Day -----

Hearing a knock on his door, John opened it up revealing Peter, Reanna's baby boy, and a whole letter explaining everything.

_John,_

_Look I know you're mad that I led you on to think Peter was yours when it was really Kurt's, but you got to help me take care of him. You were the one he smiled up at when he first came on this earth, so you basically are his dad. You've taken care of him this whole time and I don't think finding out that he really isn't yours should keep you from continuing the job you are so very well at. I can't find time to fulfill that myself, so I ask this one last favor if you can take him for the week. I'll be back to get him, at the house show that's suppose to be at West Newbury. _

_See you there,_

_Reanna_

John sighed after reading over the whole letter. "Pfft who the hell is dumb enough to leave a baby in front of someone's door step?"

He paused and stared at Peter who was now three months, almost four. "But your mom's right, I am basically like your dad. I think we'd be a perfect family if Persephanie was your mom, and my daughter was still here…"

John felt his heart sink just thinking about the one person he'd never go to see. "Whatever…" He shook his head and rolled the baby carriage into the house, recycling the letter, once he passed by the trash. Settling himself on the couch, John stole a glance of at the baby boy. _If Reanna isn't willing to take care of you, I think I can let you meet a mom who's willing to. She's lost her child and maybe me being 'your dad' can get her to be 'your mom'. _

----- Meanwhile -----

"Hey Persephanie can you do me a favor?" Kimmy asked over the phone.

"Uh yeah sure what is it?" She asked, preparing Md's dinner.

"Okay well Randy and me are on our way to the wedding planner's, we got to move the first meeting today rather than next week. She said it was a tight schedule but she tried to fit us in anyways, so we can't afford to be late." Kimmy went on.

"Okay and what exactly do I have to do for you?" Persephanie asked settling the plate into the microwave.

"Can you _please_ go over to my house and get my planner book for me? _Please?_" Kimmy begged.

"Okay sure, I can stop by after I drop Daisy and Deedee (a/n: Dave's little sis, remember her from love till now part one?) over at the park with Dave." Persephanie said.

"Okay perfect. Thanks sweetie, I owe you big time!" Kimmy thanked. "Oh yeah just ask John where the planner is, he should know."

"Wait John's there?" Persephanie asked.

"Yeah he's staying over there for a wee bit." Kimmy answered.

"Oh boy!" Persephanie whined.

"C'mon please? Do your best friend a favor! All you have to do is ask where it is, and then go. It's not hard." Kimmy assured.

"Oh that's easy for you to say!" Persephanie rolled her eyes. "Fine whatever. You're right you do owe me big time!"  
"Okay, okay thanks girl, I love you!" Kimmy said bye and hung up as soon as she can before Persephanie could change her mind.

----- At The Park -----

"So you're completely okay with my plan?" Dave asked taking a bite of an apple.

"Yeah I think it's sweet of you. I just hope that it works, because you're right John and Persephanie are meant to be together." Stacy said. "But I'm also kinda disappointed because I thought you really were into me, though it was just a plan…"

"Oh no, no." Dave smiled up at her. "Just because it's a plan that doesn't mean I was acting. You know the whole day I was prancing around hoping John's date would be someone I actually would like."

"And did your hopes meet its needs?" Stacy smiled seductively.

"Hmm yeah it sure did." Dave beamed. "It wasn't hard for me at all to feel that connection."

"Awe same here." Stacy grinned. She looked at the background seeing Persephanie hand in hand with the two 9 year olds. "Okay well if you really want to go full gear with your plan then maybe you should move closer to me, coz your girlfriend is coming."

Dave grinned. "_Perfect."_ He moved to his right, and draped his muscular arm over the petit blonde. They both acted as if they hadn't known anyone was there, just to make it more realistic.

Looking up at the two Persephanie stopped dead in her tracks not knowing what else to do. _I don't want to end up looking like an idiot when I get there. It'll all be a replay of that dinner two days ago, except this time might be worse since John isn't with me…_

"Sephie!" Md nudged her sister's arm. "You 'kay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Persephanie shook her head and began walking towards the two again. By the time she got near them, she could their laughter and their great _compatibility _with each other.

"Here D's go on and have fun with them." Persephanie tried to smile at the two, hiding her thoughts and feelings. They've gotten to _think_ everything was okay when it was starting to turn rocky hill again. Sephie being a good sis that she is was willing to do any damn thing to make sure they would never know.

"Okay but who's that girl that's sitting so close to my brother." Deedee, formally known as Diana, asked.

_Yeah a bit too close._ Persephanie thought. "Uh a very good friend of his…" She answered not taking her eyes off of her boyfriend.

"Okay…" The two girls walked skeptically over to Stacy and Dave who both greeted them with a smile.

"Where's your sister Daisy?" Dave asked giving her a hug.

"Uh- she's walking back to the car I think." Md answered looking on.

_Okay, I think my plan is working perfectly. _"Alrightie whatever."

----- Later On -----

John sat there resting one hand on Peter's stomach. "Your such a fatty, I think your mom stuffed you too much."

"Oh my gosh John, babies are _suppose_ to be fat ya know!"

John looked up seeing Persephanie. "Hey how'd you get in here?"

"I have a key." Persephanie grinned, dangling her key chain about 5 feet away from Cena's face. "Why you got a problem with that?"

"Nah, I'm just worried you can come here at night and do whatchu _really want with me_." John joked, laughing.

"Oh my gosh you bastard!" Persephanie's mouth dropped, as she walked over and slapped his arm with the stack of steel in her hands.

"Wow hitting a wrestler with a key chain, _boo-hoo_ that sure hurts!" John busted out laughing.

"Shut up, you're an idiot!" Persephanie scrunched up her face, getting annoyed by his teasing abilities.

"Yeah well whoever's dumb enough to love and idiot, I guess is one herself!" John shot back.

Persephanie gasped. "What's that suppose to mean?"

John smiled, stepping closer to her. They were now less than one foot away from each other. "I don't know you tell me." John whispered.

Persephanie rolled her eyes, trying to avoid eye contact. Being that close to him was making her feel tense. Looking over to her right she spotted the one thing she had lost. Well besides John, of course. "Oh my gosh is that your baby boy?"

John looked behind him. "Uh- well I guess you can say that. It sure seems hell like it, but no not quite. I took care of him his whole life but Reanna told me it was Kurt Angle's, not mine."

"Whoa. When'd you find out?" Persephanie asked feeling sorry for him.

"Just a couple days ago." John answered.

"Dang that chick has problems!" Persephanie gestured.

"Ha! I know, I betcha we'd still be together if it wasn't for her." John stated, softly.

"Yeah…" Persephanie eye's threatened to have a ton load of tears come out again but having John there made her do otherwise. There was something in his presence that always comforted her.

"Well what made you stop by here?" John asked.

"Oh!" Persephanie cupped her cheeks. "I totally forgot I needed to give Kimmy her planner for the wedding! Do you know where it is?"

"Uh- I think I do but I'm not quite sure, lemme go look." John walked her over to the computer room and grabbed the stack full of papers on the floor. "Its somewhere here."

"Dang I bet they have a whole tree in here with all of those papers! Gosh, ever heard of recycling?" Persephanie eyed the desk, seeing it completely covered with junk.

John laughed, "That's exactly why they desperately need a wedding planner." He attempted to take a thin-laced book in the middle of the stack, causing the whole thing to just fall over.

Persephanie gasped. "John look what you did! You made an even bigger mess! Ooh you're going to be in trouble!"

He laughed. "You are such a kid!" He jumped over the piles of paper on the floor, handing her the book.

"Who's going to clean that up?" Persephanie asked looking over the mess.

"I don't know, me…and _you_ possibly _if you're kind enough_." John hinted.

"I didn't even make that mess, so why should I help?" Persephanie asked stepping back.

"Because you're going to be a good little girl and help the WWE champion." John smiled opening the door for her.

"Yeah but I don't want to help the champ." Persephanie stepped back even more, clashing against the wall.

"Why not? It's going to be oh so fun!" John imitated a girl's voice, only to find it made Persephanie laugh. "Awe I made you laugh!" He stepped forward resting one hand on the wall and the other on the table that was right next to Persephanie. They were once again less than one foot away from each other. Only this time they were closer, _much closer._

"Okay fine I guess I can stop by after I give Kimmy the book…" Persephanie stared deeply into John's eyes feeling comfort, love, safeness, everything she hadn't felt in a long while. His deep blue eyes was making her just want to pull in closer and give him that one passionate kiss they've been dreaming months of to share.

"Good, coz I'ma need you…" John whispered. He placed the hand that once was on the table, over Persephanie's waist moving closer to her. Leaning down he finally got to touch her soft, glossy lips. She moaned at the first touch, and didn't bother to stop it, at least not yet.

John moved in even closer, placing his other hand just above her jaw line, giving her a tender yet soft kiss.

"Mmm John." Persephanie moaned, lacing her hand with his. The kiss was growing tense, once Persephanie let John slip his tongue in. Dragging his hand further down her hip, he pulled her leg up over his waist, making the two even closer.

And just as when the kiss was ready to come in deeper, Persephanie's phone went off, causing her to fully break the kiss.

"Damn it." John whispered out of breath.

Persephanie smiled and answered the phone with one leg still straddled on John. "Hello?"

"Hey we're here now, how much longer do you think it'll be till you get here?" Kimmy asked.

"Uh- well I'm still at your house, coz all that paper and junk kept me from spotting your planner so quickly." Persephanie complained.

"Oops our bad. Well its okay it's our fault anyways. Just come in whenever you can coz I have a feeling we'll be in here for a while." Kimmy stated.

"Okay good." Persephanie said softly, getting distracted when John placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"Sephie are you okay?" Kimmy asked.

"Uh-yeah. Yeah I'm fine why?" Persephanie was starting to breathe in heavily.

"I don't know you seem out of breath or something." Kimmy shrugged and held the phone with the other hand as she looked through the books of weddings themes.

"Oh well its kind hard to breathe after you've gone stacks full of papers to look for one tiny book." Persephanie lied.

"Okay then bye honey." Kimmy laughed.

"Bye…" Persephanie hung up the phone, having John's lips on her the instant her phone parted with her ear. "Wait John…"

"C'mon why you got to stop this babygirl?" John rested his forehead on hers and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Don't call me! Dave calls me that." Persephanie pushed herself off the wall, but John still hung onto her.

"Yeah but I called you that I first." John said, letting her leg drop to the floor.

"No you didn't! You never _called_ me that. You just wrote that in the goodbye letter you gave. The letter that ended everything between us." Persephanie stated.

"No but-" John looked on as Persephanie walked away but he ran after her, he had to. "Wait."

Persephanie looked at the ground, having a fresh batch of tears flow down her beautiful face.

"Listen why don't I drive us over to Kimmy and then we can drive back and talk about this. C'mon we haven't really gotten a chance to talk things out the right way."

"Okay fine." Persephanie agreed. "But I can't let you walk up there with me, coz I don't want Randy to know you're there."

"Okay fine by me." John nodded his head, and placed a kiss on Persephanie's cheek just before the two walked out of the house and into the car…

* * *

A/N: Long Chapter! haha i guess thats what happens when it takes me freakin two weeks to update:) But hey its springee break, so expect another one in a couple days. (maybe even tomorrow) So keep the reviews coming, coz i love ya guys for it. thanx oh so very much! i wanna know whatcha think bout john and persephanie now! thanx hunies! 

**always:; Jhen**


	7. The Plan to Regret

Chapter 7

"The plan to regret"

* * *

"Is baby Peter okay now?" Persephanie asked as John joined her on the couch. They have just gotten back from giving Kimmy the planner, and was shocked to see they forgot to take the baby along, leaving him all alone in the house. 

"Yeah he finally stopped crying and being a complete torture to my ear!" He exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh John. You sure have the heart to be a dad but you don't seem to take much care nor patience for it!" Persephanie stated.

"Mehh." John shrugged. "I have too much on my mind."

"Oh penny for your thoughts then?" Persephanie asked, pulling a blanket over the two. Kimmy always set stacks of blankets in the living room since her and Randy often watched movies and cuddled up there.

"Nah." John smiled. "It's not comfortable for me to talk about girls to well _girls._"

"Ooh John has girls on his mind!" Persephanie squealed. "Is she hot?" She asked knowing all too well he was talking about her.

"Yeah hot as hell! Man, I just want to push her up against that wall and make-out with her the whole night!" John said with a far dazed look on his face.

"Oh wow you sure got high hopes!" Persephanie laughed. "I doubt she can make-out with you but I guess she can give you this…" She leaned forward and gave him a soft, wet kiss on the cheek.

John's eyes were closed when she looked up at him. "I guess I can settle for that," He smiled, opening his eyes to look at hers.

"Mmm wow I didn't think you would." Persephanie laughed.

The two sat there in silence but soon came another ring from Persephanie's phone.

"God do I hate that sound." John muttered as he remembered earlier that day, when her cell very well interrupted their kiss.

She just laughed and shook her head. "Hello?"

"Hey." It was Dave.

"Baby!" Persephanie instantly got off the couch and walked into the kitchen leaving John all alone. "Hey…"

"Uh I just wanted to call to tell you to stay over at Kimmy's for tonight." Dave said plainly.

"Whhhhy?" Persephanie asked, as thoughts came over her head.

"Because…just-just stay there for the night. You can even pick both our sisters up and have them sleep there too." Dave said.

"Uh- baby I don't know, I don't think I like this…" Persephanie whined. "Is there something going on?"

"Nope. Nah you know what, come pick up the D's. I don't want them here" Dave said coldly.

"I don't want to." Persephanie snapped. "As a matter of a fact I don't want to stay here either, I want to be there with you."

Dave's eyes buckled, listening to his girlfriend. He felt bad about the plan, he knew it was hurting her but it was for her own good. "No but I already have someone here with me."

"Oh…" Persephanie's heart sank. "I don't know what else to say…"

"Then don't say anything. Just come by here as soon as you can, I'll get the girls ready." Dave hung up locking eyes with Stacy the instant the phone was off his ear. "I can't believe I'm doing this, she's hurting I can tell…"

"Well then stop with the plan!" Stacy exclaimed taking a seat next to him on the kitchen table. "Look, you're plan is very sweet and all but I have to say Randy does have a point."

Dave sighed. "I can't back down now. I've already started flirting with you and she probably knows you're here. It's going to be weird if I all of sudden turn sweet again."

Stacy blinked. "Okay so you want me to continue playing?"

Dave smiled. "Of course. Just go on and do whatever you have to, to make it realistic."

Stacy grinned. "I have a perfect plan."

--- Meanwhile ---

"I'll be back." Persephanie fast walked pass the living room as she clicked open the front door.

"Whoa, whoa where are you going?" John asked, closing the door to prevent her from going anywhere.

"I have to go back to the house and pick the two D's up, because Dave doesn't want them there." Persephanie explained.

"Nah wait hold on." John grabbed her arm, pressing his chest against hers. "I know how Dave's been to you lately, and I swear if you come back here crying I'ma kill that son of a bitch."

Persephanie tried to coop up a smile. "I wont." _At least I'll try not to._ She ran her fingers down his cheek and winked at him, just before leaving.

--- Persephanie's and Dave's House ---

"Damn I didn't think this plan was going to be such a tease." Dave said as he watched Stacy take her top off.

She smiled and waited till Persephanie got in the house to make her move. "I just hope that Daisy and Diana doesn't walk in on this. It may be too overwhelming for them to see a girl straddled on you with just pants and a bra on."

"Eh they've seen it before." Dave chuckled. "It's just that the girl was, _Persephanie._"

"Oh my gosh she's here." Stacy stood up, quickly walking over to Dave who was settled down comfortably on the couch. She sat on him soher legs werestraddling him, pressing their lips together the instant she saw Persephanie enter the room.

"Oh my…" She stood there still holding the doorknob. "…God."

"Persephanie," Dave lightly pushed Stacy off of him, as she understandingly let him. "I can…"

"No look you don't need to explain." Persephanie chocked on her words but she managed to say at least that. "I'll just get the girls." She went up stairs with tears freely running down her face. She couldn't believe it, why would he do this to her? Out of all people he was the one to hurt her so much. Why? Why does it seem to hurt more than when John cheated on her? Is she falling in love, _now_?

"Sephie!" Md ran and hugged her as soon as she saw Sephie in tears. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just come with me coz we're all going to Kimmy's house." Persephanie quickly grabbed whatever piece of clothing she could, not wanting to be in the house any longer.

"Is Deedee coming with us too?" Md asked, helping her sister pick out clothes for them to take over night.

"Yeah." Persephanie answered, walking into hers and Dave's bedroom.

"What about Dave?" Md asked, having no clue he was the reason for Sephie's tears.

"No." She answered. "Come on D's lets go. Take the back door and do not I repeat _do not_ step foot near the living room or else sister's going to be mad. Understand?"

Md and Diana nodded with fear of the twenty year old, who was still in tears. "Alright go on and meet me by the back door." Persephanie ordered after seeing Dave walk up the stairs, nearing them by the second.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"No Dave, I don't want your whore to have to wait any longer." Persephanie said firmly. "I have to go. You should be happy since you're pushing us all outta the house just so you can do god knows what with Stacy!" She fast walked down the stairs leaving her boyfriend frustrated with himself.

"Oh shit." Dave cursed after hearing the door slam. "I cannot believe I just let a perfectly good relationship slip like that…"

Stacy quickly got upstairs when she knew Persephanie was gone. "What happened?"

"Its over." Dave said.

"Wait she broke up with you?" Stacy asked.

"No but I can feel it. That look in her eyes was the same look she had after John broke up with her. I highly doubt I can get our relationship back to how it was, _ever_." Dave leaned back against the wall still not believing what had just happened.

--- Kimmy's house ---

"Seppphie!" Md whined, seeing the man she hated. "I'd rather sleep in the middle of the street than have to sleep in the same house with him!"

"Daisy! Be nice, now!" Persephanie let the two girls into the house as John stood up, looking at both of them.

"I don't like him!" Md screamed, crossing her arms. "I'm not sleeping, I'm not eating, and I'm not talking to anyone until you get him away from me!"

Persephanie rolled her eyes. "Daisy you're just adding onto my stack of problems you know that?"

"Yeah well John's adding onto mine!" Md stomped her way up the stairswith her best friend, Diana.

"I hate life, it freaking hates me!" Persephanie exclaimed. She flopped onto the couch once the two girls were nestled into the guest bedroom. They knew what to do since they were often there; it was like their second home almost.

"Why what happened?" John asked grabbing a chair and placing it right in front of Persephanie. "Talk to me."

"Dave had Ms. Whore on his lap when I walked in." Persephanie said, trying to act as if she didn't care.

"That guy better watch his-" John was cut off with Persephanie's hand on the back of his head as she pulled him forward for a long kiss. It was a _very long_ kiss, passion and tongue involved. The two savored the moment, as it soon ended after they both knew they need air. "-back." John said, finishing his sentence.

Persephanie smiled. "Just do me a favor and not attack him, until after I hear his explanation."

John frowned. "Why? What he did doesn't need an explanation, just freaking dumb him!"

"No!" Persephanie lightly pushed his arm only to find it made them much closer. "I gave you the chance to explain when you did the same to me and now I need to give Dave that too." She whispered, running her hand up and down his bicep.

"Ah screw him." John commanded. "I want you back and he's in the freaking way!"

Persephanie smiled and cupped his cheek. "I have a confession."

"Okay." John said, kissing her hand. "What is it?"

"I think…" Persephanie paused. "…I think I'm in love with Dave…"

John gulped, not knowing exactly how he should react to this. He thought today would finally be the day. The day when they talk things out, the day she takes him back, the day they make love. But instead all hell broke loose. She's hurting from a man she now claims she _loves,_ and he's sitting there not able to do a thing. He hates Dave, he's ready to kill him, but now that Persephanie loves him, John has no idea what to do…

* * *

**_READ PLEASE!_** Jhen's Note: Okay okay that was a short chapter simply because..._dum dum dum..._ i dont think i liked it very much. Do you guys think the plot is getting good or bad? I'm confused so i need to know what you guys think. _I can re-write this chapter if ya guys dont like it._ (tho hopefully you do...) haha thanks for the lovely reviews keep 'em coming coz i'm currently not able to get my hand on wether i liked this chapter or not... but i think i do... do you? 

Help me out please - jhen


	8. Plan Gone Wrong, Totally Wrong

Chapter 8

"Plan gone wrong, totally wrong."

A/N: grr i was trying to stay away from making an update LOONG but this one seems to be. sorry if you have to read so much! lol enjoy anyways!

* * *

(Continued…) "I think…" Persephanie paused. "I think I'm in love with Dave." 

The two sat there in complete silence, with John still having no clue on how to react this. He was hurt, he's been waiting all day long to finally be able to sit down and talk things out with the one person he's willing to sacrifice everything for. Though instead she delivered the ultimate heartbreak, saying 'she's in love with Dave.' _How the hell can this happen? This whole situation is like a slap in the face. I mean one minute she's making out with me and the next she says she's fallen for another guy. Pfft wow, she might as well just rip my heart out and stomp on it for she cares._

"Look John I…" Persephanie began to talk, just before the homeowners finally got back.

"Whoa hey there buddy, I think you're a bit too close to Sephie over there. You may wanna lay off on that." Randy recommended.

John who was somewhat on top of Persephanie on the couch, slowly got up and made his way to the arm chair, not in the mood to be anywhere near her. She hurt him too much, and it was all messed up at this point.

Persephanie tried to just not think about either John or Dave it was just making her head go crazy. "So Kim'en'andy how'd the meeting go?"

Randy laughed. "Kim'en'andy. I thought only the two D's called us that?"

Persephanie shrugged. "Hey what can I say it's a cute nickname for the soon to be newlyweds!"

"Awe. Newlyweds…boy can I not wait till we can be called that!" Kimmy gushed. "But anyways we're going to have a white wedding, very Victorian style. I'm like dying in major anticipation to start fully planning and choosing all the things we want! I'm excited more than I ever thought I would be!"

Persephanie smiled seeing the glee in her best friend's eyes. "Well you deserve every bit of it!"

"Yeah and I think we're going upstairs to celebrate it_ all_…" Randy smirked, scooping Kimmy off the couch.

"Baby!" She squealed staying fully secure in her man's arms. "Isn't it too early?"

Randy didn't answer and just kept on walking up the stairs, to finally get to his destination.

Persephanie smiled, happy to see the two deeply in love. "John…"

He continued to focus on the TV not really wanting to talk to her right now.

"John baby…"

"Persephanie don't." John took his eyes off the screen, locking it with Persephanie's. "Don't even make this harder for me."

"I'm not trying to. I just…" She sighed and walked over to him. Kneeling down she grabbed both his hands, and held onto it very firmly. "Why did you kiss me earlier, before we left to give Kimmy the book?"

"Yeah I can ask you the same, only this time, it was right before you told me you're in love with Dave." John snapped.

"Well I just got caught up in the moment! There's something in the way you look at me that gives comfort and I couldn't resist those lips of yours…" Persephanie explained. "Look I'm sorry if I led you on in any way but I said what I said and I did what I did."

"And what are you saying? That you want to be with Dave?" John asked.

"I-I really don't know yet." Persephanie answered. "I just need sometime to think, and with what I saw earlier I'm not even sure if Dave wants to be with me!"

John sighed and kissed her hand. "Okay well you know I'm always here for you if he isnt."

Persephanie smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." John tried to smile, which was harder than he thought it was going to be. He just couldn't fake it.

"Okay but you never answered my question, why did you kiss me?" Persephanie asked.

"Because I still love you." John said, not afraid to show his true feelings.

"Oh…" Persephanie looked down as if she was ready to finally let it all out and cry.

"But hey, look I don't want you to cry over it!" John lifted her chin up and pushed strands of hair that always fell in front of her gorgeous face, behind her ear. "Well I'm tired so I think I'll head upstairs and try to get some decent sleep."

Persephanie nodded. "Okay I guess I'll see you at breakfast then. It's been a while since the five of us has been all together so I'm sure Kimmy will cook something special."

John nodded and placed a kiss on her cheek.

--- Four o'clock in the morning ---

Dave woke up from a dream that seemed too realistic to him; it was Persephanie and John together. _Exactly how it should be…_ Dave thought. He sighed and looked over his shoulder shocked to see what he saw, a fast asleep Stacy Keibler who was down to nothing but a blanket to cover her bare body. _Oooh shit. Don't tell me the plan's not just a plan anymore…did I actually cheated on Persephanie? Coz I know sleeping with Stacy was nowhere in the plan book…_

Dave panicked, quickly getting off the bed. He too was stripped down to wearing nothing…nothing but protection! A tear escaped his eye as he thought about his poor girlfriend. Now he's really in trouble, he can't tell her his plan, he's actually slept with Stacy, that's totally out of it. The whole thing will just sound like lust…

--- Meanwhile ---

"Awe shit this freakin' sucks!" Persephanie got up the couch as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Why are you still in the living room this late in the night?" John asked, walking down the stairs.

"Because my evil little sister kicked me out of the guest bedroom. She's still mad at me, for not telling her you were here. She wouldn't stop screaming and I didn't want her to wake you up so I just left." Persephanie explained, putting harder pressure on her neck.

"Oh that's really nice of you, but I can't sleep even without the help of your sister's screams." John sat down on the couch, exactly behind Persephanie who was standing up. "Nice ass."

"Oh my gosh, shut up!" She turned around and slapped his arm. "I'm never standing in front of you anymore! You pervert!"

John laughed. "Hey it's not like I'm the only guy that ever looked at it! I just happen to be the lucky one since I got to see it less than one foot away!"

"Pfft whatever." Persephanie sat down next to him.

"Is your hand glued to your neck or something?" John asked watching her continuously massage her neck.

"No I just got a stiff neck from that stupid couch! I have no idea how Kimmy doesn't get stiff necks since she sleeps there all the time." Persephanie whined.

"Because her head's not settled on the actual couch. She's smart enough to rest her head on Randy's chest." John chuckled.

"Oh okay so what are you saying, sleep with you just so I don't get a stiff neck from the couch?" Persephanie asked.

"Yeah that's a nice thought." John teased.

"Oh shut up! That was a rhetorical question, thank you very much!" Persephanie nudged his arm, still not taking her hand away from her neck.

"You're welcome _very much!_" John flirted. _Ha you just wait and see whom you really love. I'ma court you without being too obvious about it. I'll be extra sweet and charming, exactly how I got you to be mine a year ago. Just wait Sephie; I promise you'll be back to happiness and in my arms._

"Ouchie John it _really_ hurts." Persephanie whined.

"Ahh fine here let me help you out." John positioned Sephie so that her back would be faced to him. "Just relax and let me ease of your pain." He whispered into her ear.

_Sure John, that's always been easy whenever you were around._ Persephanie thought. She closed her eyes and did what John told her to do.

He massaged her neck and gave it a soft kiss after he was done, sending shivers down her spine. "Does that feel better?"

"Mmm-hmm. Thanks baby." Persephanie turned her face to John, for better conversation.

"You know as good as that sounds, you really need to stop calling me that. It's not helping, in fact it's just adding onto the temptation ready to burst outta me!" John complained.

"Eh I'll try not to, but it's not promise." Persephanie smiled. "My outfit isn't helping either is it?" She asked after noticing John seemed to be in deep thought just looking at her.

"Uh nope, it's not helping one bit." John answered not taking his eyes off of her, and you couldn't blame him. She was wearing white shorts that were short enough to be mistaken as underwear, and was matched with a pink spaghetti strap that showed her midriff perfectly.

"Good…_good, good, good_." She had an evil grin on her face. "Then my mission here is accomplished!"

"Oh!" John laughed. "If your mission was to get me to think you were hot, then you've accomplished it the second I laid my eyes on you pretty girl!"

"Awe that's so sweet!" Persephanie gushed.

"Yeah…" John stared deep into her eyes and smiled seemingly at her. _Great my plan to get her back with my sweetness seems to be working. I just got to play it cool and act as if I'm happy for her with Dave. Coz once he hurts her, she'll know she can run back to me and cry on my shoulder. I'm here for you Sephie, like I always have. I still even have the engagement ring I bought for you a year ago. I can see it may come in handy later on I just gotta be patient…._

--- A couple hours later ---

"I'm sleepy!" Persephanie yawned, resting her head unnoticingly on John's shoulder.

He of course smiled seeing their affection still there. "Then sleep."

"I don't want to get another stiff neck. The left side hurts already and I don't want the right one to follow that path." Persephanie said quietly with her eyes closed. She was to the point where she had to fight to keep her eyes open, both her and John spent the whole night just talking. Talking about nonsense, like they use to when they were together. That's why they clicked so well, they both were one of the very few people to actually rant on about absolutely nothing. Like how pudding tasted, or how they can gobble down a whole bucketful of ice cream.

Even though Persephanie _claimed_ to say she loved Dave, there was something in their actions that comforted John and make him not worry about what she said. "Then be smart like Kimmy and not sleep on the couch. I'm right here and not really doing anything but watching TV so I don't mind if you sleep on my shoulder." John offered.

Persephanie looked up and shot him a playful glare. "Yeah I'm sure you don't mind, pssh…" She just laughed quietly and rested her head back on the arms that always comforted her.

--- Meanwhile ---

"Dave don't be mad at me!" Stacy protested as she watched him grab their clothes off the floor.

"I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed!" He threw all the things he collected on the bed and sat next to it. "You shoulda known that I'd regret what happened last night!"

Stacy crossed her arms and leaned back on the headboard. "Well it's not my fault! I mean with the way you flirted with me, I didn't think having sex was against the law!"

Dave smiled. "I know but you should know I love Persephanie."

Stacy eyed him. "Are you sure about that?"

Dave sighed. "I thought I was…but now with all the shit I'm doing to our relationship, I don't really know anymore!"

"Okay well do you remember anything of last night?" Stacy asked, moving closer to him.

"Yes…" Dave smiled. "I don't think I can ever forget that!"

"Good," Stacy leaned forward and kissed him once again. "Mmm, how did that feel?" She asked after parting their lips away from each other.

"Stacy…" Dave lightly pushed her away but she wouldn't budge. "Stacy, I thought you understood and was playing with the _plan_."

"I know but now that I've slept with you, things change! Dave look, I now understand why it's so hard for Persephanie to leave you and go be with John. You're too much of a good thing to leave behind." Stacy said, laying her hand on Dave's shoulder.

He smiled, taking her back on his lap for another kiss.

--- One Hour Later ---

"Hey I thought you said you wouldn't get too close to Sephie?" Randy asked walking down the stairs.

John looked at him not wanting to wake Persephanie up, who was still fast asleep on his shoulder. "Shh! She barely got any sleep last night and I didn't want her to get another stiff neck so I offered my shoulder for her to lean on. It's all very innocent, Randy don't worry."

"Alright but I'm warning you that's the closest you two could get. I don't want Sephie and Dave's relationship to get ruined coz you're getting too touchy with her," Randy left the room and went back upstairs to his lover.

_Pssh too late for that, their relationship is already messed up. Besides her lips locked with mine two times yesterday, we've already gotten closer than this. _John smirked at the thought.

Minutes later he heard other footsteps walking down the stairs, only this time it was from a little girl. "Daisy can we talk?"

She walked over to the armchair and didn't say anything.

"Look I know you're mad at me, but I really did try to spend time with you. It's just that my hectic schedule prevented me to." John explained.

"Okay but if that's _still_ the case now, why are you trying so hard to get on my good side? There's no point in that because you're just getting my hopes up, that everything can get back to how it was like the first month you and my sister were together. The times when you stayed with us the whole time." Daisy said, focusing hard on the floor to keep herself from crying. "I'm not mad at you, it's just that I don't wanna have to deal with the pain when you have to leave again."

John's eyes buckled seeing what major effect he had on her. "Daisy you know I love you, you're almost like my daughter."

She looked up and met his eyes. He was right, she never felt like she had a dad until he came along. But now that Dave's here, he took over that spot. She was just about to say something but Randy once again came jogging down the stairs. "Hey what's up with all the mess in the computer room, John?"

"Woops," John gasped. "I totally forgot about that…"

"Yeah well you better get that cleaned up before me and my girl gets back!" Randy said, opening the front door.

"Where are you going?" John asked not moving a muscle.

"To the groceries," Kimmy answered, walking down the stairs. "Awe Sephie's asleep, she's so cute like that!"

"I know, but then again she always is." John said looking down at her. _Especially when she's with me._

"Yeah well watch out for them Daisy, make sure nothing happens!" Randy warned as he and his girl left.

"Gosh he's way too overprotective over her. Did you know he didn't sleep for a full two days when he found out my sister and Dave were going out?" Md asked laughing.

"Really? Wow." John laughed with her, loving the fact she was actually talking to him now. "Well I'll go upstairs and clean up the computer room, Dais' can you watch out for your sister?" John asked, moving slowly away from her.

"Mmm no wait…" Persephanie scrunched up her face as she adjusted her eyes to the light.

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you up?" John asked.

"Uh- yeah but that's okay." Persephanie got off the couch as well. "Let me help you with cleaning up."

"No just stay here and relax, let me clean it up. You didn't even make the mess." John declared.

"Yeah well too bad I want to help." Persephanie yawned.

"You're still sleepy Seph." John said worried.

"Stop being so stubborn and let the girl help…Johnny." Md smiled.

"You called me Johnny again!" John beamed. "So you're not mad at me anymore?"

She shook her head. "I never was, but I will be if you make my sister stay here coz I wanna watch TV and she wont let me. So just take her."

John laughed. "Okay, okay fine 2 against 1 wont work so I guess Sephie will have to come and help me."

Persephanie stuck her tongue out at him and gave her sister a kiss on the temple. "Stay here and don't answer the door."

"I know, I know!" She rolled her eyes and opened her beloved TV.

--- Meanwhile ---

"Hey isn't that Stacy's car?" Randy asked as he drove by Dave and Persephanie's house.

Kimmy shrugged. "How am I suppose to know? I don't know what her car looks like."

Randy just shook his head and continued driving, taking the whole thing for granted.

Though back in the house….

"Stacy I can't do this, I'm sorry," Dave lightly pushed her off.

"What?" She stayed still in his arms. "You've already had sex with me and you very willingly made out with me just seconds ago. You can't back down now."

"Yes I can! I need to prove to myself that I really do love Persephanie." Dave got out of bed leaving Stacy frustrated.

"You don't! Just look at what you're doing! Besides I thought Randy told me, people that love her call her Sephie, not Persephanie."

"That doesn't make a difference." Dave left the room, gathering all his clothes to finally get fully dressed.

"He's selfish!" Stacy exclaimed, throwing a pillow at the door. "I bet he doesn't even care that he's messing with both mine and Persephanie's feelings!"

--- At the computer room ---

"John I'm tired." Persephanie whined, leaning her head on John's shoulder again.

"Tired already? It's only been 30 minutes since we started." John laughed, stopping to fully focus his attention on her.

"I know but I'm not feeling so well. My stomach hurts, and I feel like throwing up." Persephanie closed her eyes.

"See I told you to go to sleep. You wouldn't listen to me, so now look what happened!" He nudged her arm, but she was already asleep. "Damn you must be really tired." He sighed and carried her into his arms to take to his room. "Here just sleep on my bed for a while." He laid her down and gave her forehead a kiss just before he stared and watched her sleep for a couple minutes. "I want you back so bad…" He whispered. "But I'm willing to wait, I'll wait as long as I have to." He got off the bed and continued his clean up at the computer room.

--- One hour later ---

Persephanie opened her eyes with a weird thought that her and John were actually together, but only because she woke up to the scent of his cologne, which always seemed to give her comfort. She frowned at the thought of realizing it wasn't real, that it was because she fell asleep on his bed…without him. He walked in just when she rose out of bed. "Oh hey didcha have a good sleep?"

"Um yeah it was very comforting." She answered swinging her feet back and forth on the bed.

"Oh really? Is it because it's currently the bed I'm sleeping on?" John asked flirtingly.

"Ha! You wish." Persephanie laughed, but she had a feeling he was right. "Are you done fixing?"

"Yeah I've been actually. I was done like 15 minutes ago, I just wanted to check in on you." John answered, taking his shirt off.

"Oh…" Persephanie stared at his rock hard abs.

"Sorry, I'm just sweaty from all the stuff I had to do!" John apologized, grabbing a towel and wiping it all over his body.

"No don't be sorry…" Persephanie said softly. She couldn't stop eyeing his body, and it was driving her crazy that they weren't together. But the thought of Dave was in the back of her head and she looked away the instant his name entered her brain. _No, no what am I doing? I love Dave, I love Dave, I have to remember that. _She thought that over and over, but something else in her head was telling her that you shouldn't have to be reminded that you love someone.

"Johnny, butthead's here!" Daisy chimed into the room and laughed.

"Butthead?" Persephanie exclaimed. "Whatta heck, have I missed here?"

John smiled. "She calls Randy butthead coz he has a butt chin."

"So you do too!" Persephanie said, defending the legend killer. She shook her head and walked over to John. "But whatever it's a nice touch."

John smiled. "Eh I work with what I have."

Persephanie ran her finger down his chin and winked at him. "Yeah I can see that! Now come on! Lets see what Kimmy has cooking up for us!"

The three walked down stairs, greeted by the sweet smell in the kitchen. "Mmm you barely even started and it already smells good in here!"

"Ha and I get to wake up to it everyday of my life!" Randy laughed hugging his fiancé. "Now that I'm suspended for 60 or more days I get to spend time with my baby, which makes me a very happy man. But you know now that I think about it, 60 days doesn't seem too long. The wwe was talking about how my heel act is getting a bit boring, therefore they're thinking about turning me face when I return. Which means I'ma be busier than ever, and that doesn't really work for me!"

Kimmy looked over at him. "So what are you saying?"

"Well it's either extend the suspension, turn me face the minute I get there, or well…fire me." Randy shrugged.

"Oh my gosh! Fire you? No, I'm not going to let happen!" Kimmy protested.

"No baby don't worry about it! If that happens, we'll finally be that normal couple, don't you want that?" Randy asked hugging her tighter.

"I do, but wrestling's your passion." Kimmy whined.

"No, you're my passion." Randy smiled, looking into her piercing brown eyes. "Besides I've done my job, being the youngest World Heavyweight Champion. Now my next mission is to give my family that fourth generation in the WWE."

"Ooh Kimmy did you hear that?" Md asked laughing. "Randy's talking babies!"

John laughed loving her little comments, he had missed it and was damn well glad to have it back in his presence.

"Mmm yeah talk to me about that again after our wedding, lover boy!" Kimmy pinched his cheek just before giving it a kiss. "Now people move over coz I need to cook!"

"Okay sure, besides I think my cell's ringing I got to go answer that." Persephanie walked out of the room, so no one can hear her conversation. "Hello?"

"Baby." Dave called, happy to hear her voice.

"Hey are you okay? You sound like you're crying." Persephanie said worried. No matter how much she was hurt with what she saw yesterday, she was just the type of person to always be there no matter what.

"No I'm not okay actually. I need you right now, can you come home?" Dave asked.

"Uh…" Persephanie's thoughts were running over to John. She couldn't leave him right now, but at the same time she thought this would be the time to take capture in her relationship. "Okay, I'll be there in a couple minutes I guess."

"Great. But leave the girls there." Dave ordered.

"Okay, but is your whore still there?" Persephanie asked.

"Nope. She's not mine nor ever. I love you and only you." Dave said sincerely.

Persephanie smiled, finding comfort in at least that. "I love you too." _Though you're not the only one unfortunately…_

After they hung up, Persephanie walked timidly into the living room where everyone was settled, even Kimmy, who was taking a short break from cooking. "Hey guys I have to go."

John seemed to take the most interest in this. "Why now?"

"Because Dave wants me." Persephanie answered. "D's stay here until I pick you guys up alright?"

"Okay!" The two girls smiled, quickly becoming a huge fan of the two WWE wrestlers once again.

"Wait having everyone here is the reason I'm cooking a big meal. Can't you stay here for the whole day?" Kimmy asked, leaning her head back on Randy's chest.

"No I need to get home, I just have to go." Persephanie got her keys and left, but John followed her outside.

"Wait, wait. Sephie…" He grabbed her arm. "Don't go…"

"John," Persephanie sighed. "Look I need to try and save my relationship, okay."

"Alright I'll let you go for now, but remember what I told you. I'm always here if you need me, come back here if he makes you cry alright?" John lowered himself to be directly eye-to-eye with her.

"I know." She smiled and cupped his cheeks. "Thanks." She moved away from him, but John grabbed her arm again.

"Remember this if he hurts you." John said giving her another soft kiss on the lips.

Persephanie opened her eyes, since she had closed them the instant she felt John's lips on hers. "Okay." She laughed. "See ya."

John released her hand and watched as she got in her car. _I love you._

* * *

Jhen's Note: haha hope you guys didnt skip any parts since it was long. (lol even though i sometimes do). just wanted to say MAJOR THANK YOU for the reviews! glad the storyline is in you guy's interest! review would again be greatly appreciated since i wanna get a heads up on ur thoughts of the situation with Persephanie saying she loves Dave! 

Loves always; jhen


	9. Cinderella's Own

Chapter Nine:  
"**_Cinderella's Own_**"

Jhen's Note: So sorry forr the loong hiatus. it's here now and i hopeu forgive me for keepingubabes waiting!

* * *

"I love you though," John said, eye's puffy. "You can't just tell me to forget about you and expect it all to be easy."

"Yeah well you can't just expect _me_ to break up with Dave!" Persephanie exclaimed. "Look John, I really don't wanna hurt you but everything seemed perfect with me and him before you came back here."

"Yeah but what about us? Wasn't that all perfect?" John questioned.

"It was, John that's the problem, _was, _all of it changed when you broke up with me. I'll admit when you were gone all I could think about was how much I wanted you back, but it's weird coz now that I have you here my feelings seem different. I feel that it's the memories I want back, not so much of our relationship." Persephanie said, as easy as she can, cautious about her ex's feelings.

As hard as his heart was hurting from these words, John kept persistent and fought on. "Are you sure not being with me is going to keep you from pain? I mean, how the heck do you know that being away from me isn't going to make it harder?"

Persephanie looked on to him in disbelief. "Being away from you? Dammit John _I've been_ without you for the past year, so its not like that's something new. Thanks for the concern but I think I'll survive this one."

John suddenly flipped emotions. "Hey breaking up with you was the best thing I could've done! You should be thankful, coz admit it, all your pain flew out that door the instant I was out your life."

"What the hell?" Persephanie slammed her hand on the railing that separated the hillside from the sand of the ocean. "What do you mean my pain stopped when you were out my life? John, dammit, you should know that the pain I went through in our relationship is no where in comparison to the pain from when you left me! Trust me pain from getting cheated on is so much more bearable than pain from being lonely. And if you're the one to claim to love me, you would've known that!"

John didn't have a response because he knew she was right. He _should_ have known that. But at the same time he was so built up on trying to make her happy, loneliness didn't even cross his mind.

"But whatever, it doesn't matter. There's nothing here, you're right all of it flew out the door when you left me." Persephanie shook her head, and slowly backed up, leaving John all alone, at their place, at the beach. Where everything started, and what is now the place where everything ended.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You're going now?" Kimmy asked, overseeing the champ dump his clothes lamely in his duffle bag.

"Yeah I have no reason to stay here anyways," He answered, not making eye contact. "My flight leaves tonight so I have about an hour to get to the airport and get everything checked out."

"Okay well are you going to stop by Persephanie's house at least, to say bye to Md?" Kimmy asked, taking a seat on the bed.

"Oh dammit." John cursed. He set both hands on his luggage and stared off into deep thought. "I don't want to go back there but I don't know if I want to leave without saying goodbye to Daisy either."

"Well I can pick her up if you want me to. That way you can say your goodbyes here," Kimmy offered, flinging her cars keys in front of John.

He smiled, in memory of when Persephanie did that with the house keys just the day before. "Alright thanks Kimmy, I love you for always putting up with me."

"Eh, like I have a choice!" She smirked, walking out of the room.

_**John's POV.**_

I sighed and continued on packing, trying hard as I can to keep Sephie off my mind. It was harder done than said, because the fact that she was off with someone else was driving me insane.

I looked around the room, making sure I had everything but one item stopped my daze. I sighed, and picked up the little box. The box that held the proof of love I have for Sephie and that I really wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. It was the engagement ring I got and held onto for the past year, desperately hoping it'd end up on the finger of the woman I dearly loved. But after the confrontation I had with her yesterday night, I can clearly see it wasn't gonna happen. I'm not the type of person to give up and back down but chasing after her is like chasing after my tail. It feels like I've caught it, but it leaves the second before I can even put my grasp on it.

Hearing footsteps coming nearer, I let go of the ring and left it in the room. I wasn't going to take it with me because I knew it'd kill me up inside even harder.

"Hey I thought you were going to leave two days from now?" Randy asked, poking his head through the door.

"Nah," I shook my head and closed the zipper to my bag. "I'd rather spend my time alone than see her be with someone she obviously doesn't want."

Randy sighed and walked in the room, as if he were ready to give me another one of his lame lectures. Ever since that guy got serious with Kimmy, it drove me nuts to have to hear stupid morals he himself doesn't even follow. "You're leaving coz of Sephie aren't you?"

I shrugged and didn't answer.

"Did you guys get into a fight?" Randy asked, hoping to get more information from me.

"Nope. It was so much more than a fight," I answered, locking my eyes on the ground. "It's over, she said she didn't want to continue having feelings for me and that she was ready to take the next step with Dave. I don't know what that _next step_ is, but I have a feeling it involves me getting pushed out of her life completely and Dave into hers fully."

"Well John I don't know if you remember but Kimmy and I are getting married. It just so happen you're my best man and Sephie's the maid of honor. You guys will have to work together whether she likes it not," Randy assured.

I shrugged and again didn't have an answer.

"Look all I'm saying is that you shouldn't give up on her. If she's still in your heart to this day, and if there's love till now, then maybe it's because there's suppose to be. Maybe there's a reason to why you're still here and fighting with all you can to get her back. Trust me John, you're only on the first step to getting her back. You've finished, trying to get her to talk to you again, now it's time for you to realize who it really is that she wants." Randy shoved his hands in his pockets, in satisfactory of his words of wisdom. "Just think about it clearly and thoughtfully. You don't want to make the same mistake twice."

I looked up at him and smiled. "With the stuff you're saying, I'ma have to say I'm proud to be your best man. Who knew a cocky jerk can transform to someone so, quote on quote, '_intellectual.'"_

He laughed and walked out the door, leaving me even more time to stop and think.

Wow, who knew his lectures can actually help and make sense.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Johnny!"

I turned around and prepared myself for an attack from a nine year old. "Oh hey Daisy!"

"Why are you leaving so soon?" She asked, laying her tiny hands on my cheek. "I'm gonna miss you."

I smiled, in her comforting words. "I'm gonna miss you two, angel."

"Are you going to say bye-bye to my sister?" Md asked, dragging her hand down my face lightly.

"I already did," I answered, taking both her hands into mine. "She was easy with letting me go, I guess you can put it like that."

"Aw, well I'm not!" Md snapped, only making me laugh harder. "I don't like Dave anymore. He's mean."

I frowned, remembering how he'd hurt her just yesterday. "Why what is he doing?"

"Nothing. It's just that him and Sephie use to cuddle all the time and now he doesn't even hug her, and its making her sad." Md tattled.

"Even today?" I asked, having growing worries inside me.

"Yeah. And also, today at breakfast, Sephie prepared Dave's favorite but he didn't even eat it." Md said. Her eyes were threatening to have tears fall from them, but I hugged her tightly in time.

Damn him. I was getting angered by hearing all of this and it was making me remember just how badly I wanted to fight for her.

"I want Sephie to be happy for once. Something always has to go wrong and it's making me mad!" Md exclaimed, parting ways from me. She got out of my hug and crossed her arms, scrunching her eyebrows together to show just how mad she was.

I smiled and just stared at her. "I want that too, but it's not always easy."

She frowned and said nothing.

"Okay well what do you want to do? I have 30 minutes before I leave," I said, looking at the clock.

"Aw sucker! Do you have to leave?" Md asked, looking over at me.

I stood there for a silent moment. Do I have to go? If I do, it'll make Sephie think I gave up on her. But that is the case, if I do leave.

"Johnny?" Md nudged my arm and I snapped out of my daze.

"Uh," I couldn't decide. My mind was telling me to go, but my heart was telling me stay. "Well actually you know what, I think I'll take the next flight, at midnight. I want to talk to your sister before I leave, so lets go get her right now."

"Yay!" Md squealed clapping her hands in satisfactory. "It's the perfect time to go now, coz Dave left to go to work right when I came here."

I grinned. "Yeah it's _perfect. _But hey just wait here for a second, I have to bring something." I walked up stairs, and entered the room I've stayed at for the past couple of days. It seems to me that Kimmy had cleaned up the room, so it took me a couple seconds to find what I was looking for. Once I spotted it, I shoved it down my pocket and left the room to go after the fight of my life.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"John!" Persephanie looked like she saw a ghost when she opened up the door and was greeted by me.

"Didn't think goodbye was this quick to be gone huh?" I chuckled, walking in without her invite.

She rolled her eyes, and let her sister in, who was beaming from ear to ear. Turns out she's still my cupid, like always.

"Kay I'll be up in my room. _Not in any plan to get out, so you adults can do whatever adults do._" She said, very specific.

I laughed but quickly shut my mouth when I was shot a death glare by Sephie.

"Look I don't know why you're here. The only job you have to do is talk to my sister but that's about it. I said what I said and I'm going to stick to that," She said, walking into the kitchen.

I smiled and walked behind her. "You can't resist me for very long and I'm going to stay here as long as I have to, to prove that fact."

"That's not a fact! That's just your theory and I'm going to prove that theory wro-" I cut her off by putting my hand aggressively over her waist. "Get off me, pervert!"

I smiled, loving the feeling of being cocky towards her. I loved seeing her mad. "Not until you stop being in denial."

"No! You're the one being in denial here! You can't admit that fact that I want to be with Dave!" Persephanie tried to fight me off, but I just made my grip even tighter.

"Nah, see that's you being in denial right there!" I exclaimed, making our faces no more than five inches away. Having her lips that close was making me go delirious for that fact that it wasn't on mine, but I resisted it. I wanted to continue one with being cocky because her response was making me want her that much more.

"I suggest you move your ugly face away from mine, unless you want to get another nose job!" Persephanie screamed.

"Wait, why the hell ya got to rat me out like that? Is it that noticeable I have a nose job? And me ugly? Pssh, now I know Little Persephanie would _never_ shove her tongue down someone's throat, that was ugly!" I laughed, proud of my remark. That came out of nowhere.

She shot me a disgusted look and slapped me smack on the target causing me finally let her go. "You sure have the damn nerve!"

I smiled, still keeping my hand over my cheek. "Damn we should have a wrestling match sometime girl! You sure know how to slap the holy hell outta a wrestler! It'll be my excuse so I can smack that ass."

"Eww. You molester!" Persephanie tried to push me but I caught her hand right before I was off balance. I kept her hand on the place she attempted to push me, on my chest. I smiled and looked up at her, "You like touching me don't you? I mean I bet slapping me and trying to push me is just _your_ excuse to touching me huh?"

"What the hell has gotten into you?" She asked, desperately trying to rip her hand off me.

"Nothing," I shrugged, pressing her hand onto me harder. "Can you feel my heart beating?"

"Yeah, it's beating so fast I wanna just smack you and make it stop just so I can escape all this," Persephanie smirked.

"Oh what do you mean, like kill me?" I laughed, loving her sense of humor.

"Maybe," She shrugged.

"Alright well go ahead and kill me but respect my last wishes then," I whispered, right before landing my lips on hers.

She surprisingly didn't stop it. In fact she was the first to take the next step, by using tongue. Therefore, I had to take the third step by taking her upstairs and in the bedroom…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke up to the room all dark, and Sephie in my arms. I smiled; great full for the moment we just had together. It reminded me why being with her was always so comforting, even with all the problems. There was just something about her kiss, her touch that made me forget about everything else. Good thoughts in my mind ran out when I took a glance at the clock. It read eleven forty-five. I only had 15 minutes to get to the airport and I was in no preparation to leaving Sephie. Not after making love to her! That's crazy. I tried to quietly get out of the bed, to get dressed but she just happened to be a very light sleeper.

"Baby," She got out of bed and stood behind me, laying one hand on my back, "Oh my gosh!" She gasped, as I turned around to face her.

"What?" I asked, trying to see her through the darkness.

"Dammit I thought you were Dave!" Persephanie gave me a light push, and her last words just put a whole damper to the whole situation. She walked away and slammed the door shut.

I shook my head and continued getting dressed. Once I was finished I walked out and tried to look for her. "Sephie, you can't tell me you thought I was Dave when we first started."

"I know that!" Persephanie said, leaning against the railing of the stairs.

"Then why'd you think I was Dave?" I asked walking closer to her.

"I don't know," She shrugged. "It was after the sex that I thought you were Dave. You know, after I woke up?"

I laughed and walked closer to her. "It wasn't sex, baby it was making love."

She rolled her eyes. "No difference."

"Yeah there is. Sex is just for the pleasure of it, but making love is to show just how much you love and care for someone." I pointed out.

She gave me a sarcastic smile. "Okay well in that case it musta been 'love making' for you, and sex for me."

"Ouch!" I placed a hand over my chest, showing her I was hurt, in a playful way.

"Look John I think you better go, Dave comes home in 30 minutes," Persephanie said.

"Eh," I shrugged. Hearing his name made me feel the need to leave again. It reminded me about my flight that was now in less than fifteen minutes.

"Just go," She said, walking pass me. I grabbed her arm and tried to say something but she refused to hear it. "No let me go!" She nudged her arm out my grasp and slammed the door shut and locked before I could tell her what I need to say.

"I didn't have a condom on…" I whispered to myself, staring at the closed door before me.

* * *

Jhen's Note: lol. this chapter is called 'cinderella's own' ferr a reason. you'll see why in the next chapter. thanks ferr the reviews and keep 'em coming. love you guys oh so much ferr all the support.(:

**_xoxo. jhen._**


	10. Fight For Love

Chapter 10  
"**_Fight for love_**"

* * *

**_John's POV._**

"Babygirl get over here and keep me company!" I ordered, tapping the empty side of the bed beside me.

"Stop calling me that!" Meaghan snapped, sitting uncomfortably on the bed. "You're drunk."

"No I'm not, I'm just lonely that's all," I said, closing my eyes to get my thoughts straight.

"Yeah well I still don't get why you had to leave Persephanie that one night you finally got her back," she said, looking over to me.

I shrugged and kept my eyes closed. "I didn't have her back. I had her _body_ back for that moment, but I damn well knew I didn't have her heart back. She hates me, I could tell. Just the way that girl looks at me, breaks my heart coz it has anger written all over it."

Meaghan sighed and sat closer to me. "Anger? Are you sure it's not just her hurt, not having you by her side? Look John I don't know the history that you two had together but I do know one thing and that is you love her. It's been so long that you guy have been broken up and you love her till this day! That has to mean something, because only _true_ love lasts that long."

I opened my eyes, and looked at Meaghan. "Thanks."

She smiled and tapped my head. "No problem. But hey do me a favor and not hit on me. We've been friends for so long and I don't want our friendship to end just because of your sexual ways when you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk!" I defended, smacking her arm with a pillow.

She rolled her eyes at me and got out of the bed. "You're drunk and that's that!"

"If I was drunk I'd probably be dead by now. I would've somehow found a way to kill myself just coz Sephie's not with me," I said getting out of bed too. I didn't know what I was doing, and I could tell it was scaring my good friend Meaghan a bit. I smiled and stared off in the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" She asked walking over to me.

"No, I need my girl back," I said, keeping my eyes on the roof.

"You're acting retarded," Meaghan said, sitting down at the edge of my bed.

"That's not nice!" I snapped, looking down at her. "Be nice now Megs!"

"Well wouldn't you call someone retarded when they stare at the ceiling for no reason?" she asked, running her hand down her short brown hair with blonde highlights.

I shrugged and sat down next to her. "Can you stay with me for the night then?"

"Uh-" Meaghan had a skeptical look on her face. "John I don't know, you're drunk and I kinda don't seem to know you whenever you're filled with alcohol."

I suddenly started laughing. "Why? You think I'll rape you or something? Megs don't worry coz as far as I'm concerned the only person who'll receive _penetration_ and kisses from me is Sephie. I just need someone's company for tonight. You know as a _friend_."

She sighed and nodded. "Okay fine, but I'm not sleeping on that bed with you."

"Oh yes you are," I said, crawling in the middle of the bed. "I'll just put a pillow between us to make you more comfortable. This is a big bed anywyas."

"Whatever," Meaghan rolled her eyes, and joined me in bed for one innocent sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Third Person. The Next Day.

Dave's eye fluttered open from a rough sleep, expecting to feel a warm body curled up beside him. Though instead, all he got was a piece of paper that seemed to be a letter from his girlfriend. He sighed and hesitantly opened it up. It read,

Dave, baby, my love, my boyfriend, my companion. I'm sorry for everything. I know for a fact that my feelings for John pushed you to cheat on me with Stacy. It's been two weeks since John's been gone and everything seems to be back to normal. But it's not, you're hurting and I can see it. It's hard to be with someone and see that their heart belongs to someone else huh? I know, I felt that once and it damn well hurt. I care for you too much to make you feel that way. That's why I wanna break you free from me, at least for now. This isn't a break-up note, baby trust me. I'm still confused about what my feelings and intentions are. But I do know that hurting you is not one of them. Don't wait out for me or our relationship, but don't do anything I wouldn't do. I hope to be back in a couple days, but I'm writing this to be the first to tell you that I flew out to see John. I hope you understand. 

Baby I love you. I care for you. I'd be nothing without you. I'm just not quite sure whether it is you I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with.

Always your babygirl,

Persephanie. Simply Persephanie.

A single painful tear slid down Dave's cheek after he was done and finished reading the note. "Simply Persephanie. Yeah she's right, Persephanie not _Sephie_. I don't have that right to call her that. I never did actually."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Persephanie's POV.

Walking down the halls of the hotel was making my stomach turn. A funny feeling came to me, because having to see the faces of wwe superstars was making me nervous as heck, and I didn't like it.

"Persephanie!" Trish exclaimed, after seeing me.

"Whoa you still remember me!" I laughed, pulling my duffle bag over my shoulder.

"Pfft how can I ever forget you? John's been yelling your name out with every drunken moment that guy's given," Trish smirked.

"Oh he's been drinking?" I asked curious. "I thought John only drank on special occasions."

"Yeah well not having you by his side is a definite _special occasion_. Now I guess we know that 'special occasions' aren't always a good thing," Trish chuckled. "But hey, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite with me sometime later on today. I met this guy and I'm kinda too shy to be alone with him, so can you join us?"

"Yeah sure," I smiled. "Of course."

"Alright great, I'll see you then I guess." Trish smiled back at me and I nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that day…

I was sitting on the table talking to Trish and her date, Nathan. He was a pretty cool guy and seemed to truly care for Trish. I was just minding my own business when I suddenly saw _some girl_ and _John_ walking out of the elevator together.

"Oh my gosh," I gasped, keeping my eyes glued to them. They seemed pretty close and it was making me mad.

"What?" Trish and Nathan both looked my direction and saw what it was to get me upset. "Go up to him and knock some sense into that guy, Sephie!"

"No!" I snapped, looking down at the table. I was ready to cry but I didn't want to look like and idiot in front of Nathan. "There's no reason for me to come their way."

"What do you mean?" Trish exclaimed, in question. "Girl you came here to get your man back and that girl's not helping one bit."

I looked over to them again and scanned the girl, trying to figure out if I knew her or not. "Who is she?"

"Meaghan," Trish answered, taking a short sip of her juice. "She's part of the live shows marketing rep."

"Oh," I looked away just when I thought John saw a glance of me. And I was right, I could feel his eyes glued to me, but I didn't want him to know I saw him.

"Look if he's making you jealous with Meaghan than I'll help ya out," Nathan offered, moving seats next to me. "Look I'ma whisper something in your ear and just pretend to laugh like I said something sweet to you or whatever."

I bit my lower lip and looked over to Trish for approval. She smiled and nodded her head as if I was all they were waiting for in the 'jealousy' plan.

Nathan leaned down, putting his lips no more than an inch away from my ear. I waited a couple seconds to make my move just to make it look at least bit realistic. I knew the small plan worked because at the corner of my eye I could see John quickly walking towards us. I beamed, but was also mad just for the fact that Meaghan was tailing him.

"Sephie," John slammed his hand on the table, causing me to slightly jump.

"What?" I exclaimed, still in shock of his hard slam.

"Can we talk?" he asked more calm.

I looked hesitantly at Trish and all she gave me was a smile and a nod.

John stuck out his hand to help me get up but I just shot him a sarcastic smile. "I'll be back."

Nathan and Trish nodded and smiled as I got up, without John's help.

"I think I can stand up on my own," I said harshly, while him and I walked out of the catering. "Would you leave?" I snapped, looking over Meaghan.

She rolled her eyes and looked at me as if I was the biggest bitch in the whole world.

"Hey don't yell at her like that!" John defended, lightly pushing Meaghan behind him for protection.

"Pfft whatever, I'm not staying for this," I tried to walk pass them but John stopped me.

"I'm sorry," He apologized, locking eyes with me. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

I snatched my arm away from his grasp, and crossed my arms. "I don't need your pity John."

He sighed and turned his head to talk to his friend. "I'm sorry Megs for all of this."

She smiled and tapped his head again. "I understand don't worry. I'll leave you two alone now."

John smiled as he watched her leave. I could tell he loved her company.

"Stop staring at her ass, John!" I smirked, after seeing his eyes glued to Meaghan's _lower_ section.

He turned his head to my direction and smiled. "Why are you jealous?"

"Pfft hell no! I just didn't want you to be going after something you can't have. She's too good for you," I smirked looking back at her.

"Too late," John chuckled.

I suddenly had a puzzled look on my face. "To-too late for what?"

John's smile only grew bigger. "Why would you care?"

I rolled my eyes, realizing he was trying to play a game with me. "No I'm just asking. Coz if you two are together then I feel sorry for that bitch since she has to deal with your dumbass every morning!"

"It wont matter to her, the _love making_ from the night before'll make up for it anyways," John laughed moving closer to me.

I simply rolled my eyes and didn't move an inch back. In fact I decided to play along and step closer to him. "I betcha you can't resist me."

"Ooh!" John busted out laughing. "Oh sweetie I think you got that backwards."

I had a smile come to my lips. "Oh you wanna bet on that?"

John had a thinking look to his face and it was making me scorn myself for not being with him. He looked so god damn cute when he was thinking; hell he looked cute at anything he did. "Alright then why don't we make all this interesting and make it a bet. We both try to resist each other but whoever looses has to-"

I cut him off and answered before he could think of the stipulation. "-whoever looses has to-"

"Has to be the one to pay for our wedding," John quickly said, beating me up to an answer.

"Pfft hell no! Who said we were getting married? Shoot our stipulation has to be something we both can work with," I snapped.

"Yeah I can work with having you as my wife! Yeah _work._ I like to work," He shot me a charming smile, and I tried to resist, but it didn't always work. He's smile was the first thing I ever noticed about him and it always made me feel weak.

"You're so horny John!" I pushed him off my way and began walking towards the catering but he followed me. I sighed, not wanting to talk to him any longer, I had convinced myself to leave the second he shoots that smile coz I knew it'd make me vulnerable.

"Hey I'm not done talking to you yet," John pushed my arm aggressively to him and it only made me mad.

"What the hell do you want?" I screamed, trying to fight off his grip.

"You, Sephie! Can't you see that!" He exclaimed, holding onto my arm harder.

I gulped, looking deep into his eyes. This was an awkward moment just because we were so close, so close that not an inch of our chest or stomach was parted from each other.

"Look forget about that bet with us resisting each other. I'll probably loose the minute I get you alone anyways," John said calmly.

I rolled my eyes but didn't bother moving, "You're damn right you were going to loose. Even if it wasn't near from now, I'd find a way to resist you any minute of any day."

John gulped and stepped back, letting go of my arm. I could see pain written all over his face. He was hurt. He desperately wanted me back and it was breaking his heart to not having that. I could tell because his face was a perfect reflection of mine. I felt the same way and I could tell he knew it. That's what drove him to keep fighting for me. He knew under all the shit I said to him, that I truly really wanted him back as well.

"I almost regret going here now that I see you with Meaghan," I whispered, ever so lightly.

John shrugged and looked down on the ground. "She's not mine, nor ever was, nor ever will be. We're just good friends and I made you think we were together to make you jealous."

"Well it worked," I muttered looking down on the floor with John.

"What?" he looked up thinking he heard me.

"Nothing," I shrugged, lamely dragging one foot across the carpet.

"Well since you're here and I'm here, we're definitely gonna need to talk," John said, in his low tone voice.

I looked up and shot him a weary smile. "Not now. I'm not ready."

John grabbed my hands placing both on one of his.

"It's risky business coming here coz I know if I come back Dave and mine's relationship'll be over no matter what. He doesn't deserve to be with someone that flies out somewhere else to fix another relationship." I explained, looking back at him.

He stepped closer and caressed my left cheek with his other hand. He didn't say another word but he did lean down and try to kiss me.

I went weak the instant his soft lips touched mine. This kiss was different; I definitely felt something like never before. It wasn't just a kiss for the damn pleasure of it. And I could tell that because it's been a couple seconds since the kiss started and it was just about to get more intense but I pulled away the second I felt the wetness in the kiss.

"John I can't- I can't do this anymore, not anymore of the time when I'm with Dave," I said holding back.

He sighed. "Why not?"

"Because- because it's wrong!" I exclaimed, pulling away from him.

He snapped his head to get a better look at me. "Wrong? Kissing you is wrong? Well if being with you is wrong then hell I _never_ wanna be right. Baby I want you to be back in my arms so badly and it's really putting a damper to me when I try to fight for you but all you do is fight away!"

Painful tears slid down my cheeks and my voice was breaking apart but I needed to say what was needed to be said. "Yeah but I'm scared to get hurt!"

I closed my eyes to keep the tears from falling but it just wouldn't stop.

"Yeah but isn't being with someone else going to hurt you anyways? I mean how do you know that being _away_ from me wont hurt more than being _with_ me?" John questioned, holding onto to me tigher.

I looked at him, with tears still running down my face. "John you have a really good point there but maybe you should have thought about that when you broke up with me."

He stood there silent, because he knew I was right.

"Dave is truly the only person I know won't hurt me," I whispered.

"He may not hurt you but he wont make you happy either," John whispered back. Tears rushed up behind his eyes but it stayed there. It was rare of anyone to ever find him crying in public or anywhere for that matter.

"I have to go," I said, pulling away from him. I couldn't continue on this conversation just because John was so good at fighting for someone and I was afraid he'd just make me vulnerable. I moved away from his embrace but his words stopped me. He let me go but his last words to this conversation put a hope to the both of us.

He watched me leave but opened up his mouth to say something. "You know I just realized that you _never once_ said you _didn't_ love me."

* * *

Jhen's Note: Eh. i know the chapters lately have been rawr.rawr. lol meaning borring. i know. but hang in there and wait till the next one coz there's going to be a fight! fist fight. fight fight. physical fight. screaming fight whatever you wanna call it, there'll be a fight! lol. please review! thanks sweeties(:

**_xoxo. jhen_**


	11. Given Up and Now He's Gone

Chapter 11

"**_Given up and now he's gone_**."

* * *

**_John's POV._**

I was standing there with the same expression as everyone else in the room, shocked and speechless. The door was wide open with Persephanie outside, while Reanna and I were both inside, with barely any clothes on. My eyes weakened, darting over Persephanie's tears. I had done it again, I made her cry, I gave her pain, and fulfilled more reasons to why she shouldn't be with me.

"No, no, no, Persephanie this isn't what it looks like!" Reanna defended looking back at me. "This is all very innocent."

Persephanie didn't say a word, but she crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.

"Look, John's barely wearing anything because I dragged him out the bathroom while he was taking a shower…" Reanna started. Persephanie shot her a funny look and she just continued on, to make it at least bit reasonable. "I didn't know he was taking a shower, or was half naked for that matter! All I know is that I'm pissed he forgot about Baby Peter!"

"Yeah, I left my door unlocked so she just barged in and started yelling at me," I explained.

"He's so irresponsible with Baby Peter that he didn't even know I took him back!" Reanna exclaimed. "I dropped by Randy's house one day to check on Peter and Randy said he hasn't eaten in days so I took my son back. The thing that pissed me off the most was that John didn't even notice Baby Peter was with me!"

I turned a light shade of pink, not wanting Reanna to continue on talking. I didn't want her to give Persephanie any reasons what so ever to not have a child with me in the far, _or near,_ future. "Okay, I think she gets the point! Alright now shut it."

Reanna slapped my arm, and growled. "No you shut it!"

I rolled my eyes as she went inside the main room of my hotel to get Peter. "You understand all of this right? Nothing's going on between Reanna and me…"

"Except a fight!" She exclaimed, walking back to us with Peter on her arms. "I'm sorry Persephanie, I really hope you forgive me with all the stuff I did to you back then."

She cooped up a smile and nodded her head.

"Okay she forgives you, now go!" I said pushing her out the door.

"See what I mean! He doesn't give a crap about Baby Peter!" Reanna exclaimed, stepping out the room.

I simply smiled and answered, "I just need to talk to someone that's why. I'll drop by your room to play with Peter later on today."

"Pfft I highly doubt that," Reanna muttered, walking away.

I let out a soft laugh, and placed a hand on Persephanie's shoulder. "Here why don't we go in and talk."

She nodded her head and didn't say a word, until she got to my bed. "So..."

I smiled and sat down real close to her. "What brought you here? Are you starting to realize you want to be with me?"

"I've already known that," She muttered and I smiled. "Nothing, I'm just bored."

"Are you sure? Coz if you were _just_ bored, you'd most likely go to one of the divas and not me," I chuckled placing one hand on her thigh.

She looked me sharply in the eye and pressed on my left cheek firmly. "I'm really not a big fan of you playing games John, it's not very appealing to me."

I laughed and parted her hand from my face. "I'm not playing a game, it's just really how I am."

"_Right…_" Persephanie glared at me and smiled. "John I really need you to be serious…"

"Baby I am serious. I'm serious with trying to get you back, serious with how much I want you, serious with how I want us to be, serious with deciding for a new haircut…"

"A new haircut?" Persephanie laughed. "I like your haircut right now though."

"Thanks," I smiled, squeezing her hand tighter. "No but seriously, why did you come here?"

She shrugged and looked down. "I don't know, what do you think?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you!" I exclaimed laughing.

She smiled and turned her body towards my direction. It only made me even more nervous because every time I was near her, my heartbeat would shoot up to more than a hundred beats per minute. I was like a lost little puppy whenever she was with me. I didn't know how to react, I didn't know how to speak, I didn't seem to know anything except just sit there and stare at her. I was blindsided by her voice and beauty and it drove me nuts that she wasn't mine.

"Well..." She started to say something but hesitated. I encouraged her to tell me but she shook her head and we ended up staring straight into each other's eyes for the longest time. It was like that with her, we didn't need to speak to know what each other was thinking. We can read each other's minds through our eyes, now I don't know if it's just me but I think I call that _true love._

"John…" She said softly.

I nodded my head and pulled closer to her. She smiled up at me, running her hand down my hair and over to the back of my neck. I grinned and spoke up, "I want you back so bad, even if just for tonight…"

Her smile grew bigger as the space between us lessened. She pushed my head forward, toward hers, and gave me one small peck. "That's what I came here for…"

----------------------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh…" Persephanie sighed, placing the sheets over her bare body. "That was- the best sex I have ever had in my whole entire life"

I continued to gain back my breath as I replied back to her. "We _made love_ Sephie, we didn't have sex."

"Whatever John. Either way you call it, that was amazing." Persephanie said, filling in her eyes with excitement.

"Yeah we could've kept going through the whole night. I didn't know why you had to stop it," I complained, turning my body over hers. I placed my forearm on the bed, careful not to crush her petit body.

"No! Baby if we kept going I'd probably die from the fast heart rate," She laughed, placing a hand over her chest. "And it still wont stop beating!"

"Baby it's not _suppose_ to stop beating!" I laughed, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"I know but it's still beating fast!" She exclaimed, somewhat trying to catch for air.

I smiled and placed my hand over the contour of her neck, giving it a soft kiss. "Well then let me calm you down."

"No, John don't even touch me! I think having you near me, makes my heart beat go up," Persephanie laughed.

"Hell no!" I snapped, locking her down, beneath my body. "I just made love to you and there is no way am I gonna let history repeat itself. You're sleeping the night here with me and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I know!" Persephanie exclaimed. "I wasn't fighting you against _that_."

I smiled and gave her lip a peck. "Good, coz I think I'm ready for you to fall asleep with me."

----------------------------------------------------

I woke up rolling over to my side, _hoping _and _wishing_ that Persephanie would be there in my embrace. Nah, I guess wishes don't always come true. I groaned in frustration that she had the nerve to leave me again, after that night of fantasy. I stood up and dragged my foot unwittingly across the room. I touched the knob to the bathroom shocked to see it open before I even got the chance to turn it.

"John!" Persephanie exclaimed, opening the door fully. "You're awake!"

"You're still here!" I returned, giving her a hug. "I thought you left me again."

"I never left you John, you were always the one to leave," Persephanie said softly, removing herself off of my embrace.

"I never intentionally do it though," I said, cupping her cheeks. "It just happens…"

She rolled her eyes and dragged me back to bed. "We need to talk."

"Oh shit!" I cursed. "Those four words are like the replacement of _'_we're breaking up'."

"No it isn't," Persephanie laughed. "Besides we can't break up, we're not even together."

"We should be," I smiled, tugging on her hand.

"No…" She said slowly. "I just got off the phone with Dave and some other people."

"Shit," I cursed again. "I told you this was bad."

"All I have to say is that don't get your hopes up just because we had sex last night," She said.

"Dammit stop saying 'sex', I really don't like that word. Plus, I never get my hopes up. I keep fighting till I reach my goal, and there's never a second in my mind I _think_ I'm there until I have it right in front of my face to prove it." I said in satisfactory.

"Okay well then good for you," She grinned sarcastically.

"Are you mad?" I asked, switching moods from happy to upset.

"I don't know, I never know anything whenever I'm with you," She shrugged and moved away from me.

"You confuse the hell outta me sometimes. One minute you're making out with me and the next you're acting like you don't want me," I exclaimed getting out of the bed and crossing my arms. "Lately I've been thinking about just fighting _away_ from you rather than _for_ you. You're playing with my emotions and it's not helping the love I have for you."

"Well then just leave! If you don't have a problem with leaving me then neither do I! Besides you broke off our relationship so this is all your fault!" She yelled.

"That's why I'm trying to get you back! I'm working on getting you back, and I'd be finished by now if you weren't such a bitch about everything!" I exclaimed.

She smiled and stood up as well. "Well John Cena, don't think this bitch will just hand their heart to you right when you tell them you need it. I fell for that mistake before and I'm not going to fall for it again. If you have a problem with having to wait for me, either deal with it or leave it."

I frowned and walked over to her. "Oh so are you saying that falling in love with me was a mistake?" She shook her head and I continued on. "I'm not trying to start a fight with you."

"This isn't a fight John, I'm just telling you the truth. You seem so damn mad at me for being in love with someone else!"

"No, I'm not mad at you for that! I'm just mad coz you seem to deny the fact that you're still in love with me," I explained more calmly. "All I'm asking from you is to stop playing with my emotions. I hate how you do one thing and act the total opposite the next minute!"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "When you love someone _you know_ you love them but to be honest John, I really don't know if I do love you or not."

I shook my head in disbelief. "No, you're lying."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not! But as of right now I think I want to go home and be back with Dave."

"That's bullshit," I sat down, turning my back to her. "If you want to leave, go ahead. But don't be shocked when you see me again with someone else."

"Oh wow, that's nice to know!" Persephanie backed up and waited for me to say something but all I did was lay my head back down on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------

My eyes slowly opened up, completely forgetting about Persephanie until I spotted a note from her on the nightstand. I sighed and unfolded it:

_John,_

_I'm sorry. That's all I can really say to you right now. I know that having me act different every time you see me is giving you all the reasons to give up on me, but I'm just confused. I never once had a guy in my life, not even a boyfriend, not even a brother, and not even a dad. That is until you came along. You showered me with love, time, and passion and I can never thank you enough. I guess it just really hurt me when you left because I thought you and me would never be separated. All you have to keep in mind is that I'm still the same person you fell in love with. You just got to make me fall in love with you all over again. And to be quite honest I think that's the easiest job I can give you._

_Always and Forever,_

_Sephie. (A/N: ooh notice how it says Sephie for John but Persephanie for Dave.)_

I read over the letter a couple more times and disposed it. Yes, disposed it. I threw it away because I knew that it'd only drive me to more pain. She was right. I _was_ getting my hopes up, and I didn't like it. My heart was hurting just because of the simple fact that Persephanie wasn't with me. I hated this feeling, and as of now I'm fighting out of that feeling. If it just so happens that Persephanie and I land on each other's arms again, then I guess we really were meant to be. But other than that, I'll let everything just fall into place. I'm sick of this feeling; having to watch Persephanie be with Dave when it was clear she's in love with me. I'm sick of it. Tired, depressed, and done. She can fight away from me all she wants coz that's the exact same thing I'm doing to her.

----------------------------------------------------

**_Persephanie's POV._**

I loved him. John. I _loved_ him. I thought I loved Dave too but I guess no man that you love should be one to strike you across the face. I placed my hand over my jaw, feeling liquid drip down my face. I had slammed my face down on the ground pretty fast and hard when Dave's hand flew to hit me.

"How could you?" he kneeled down and pushed my face up to match his. "Sleeping with someone else is over the line but doing it on my own bed is just danger"

"I'm sorry," I apologized, looking down. I was scared to death to look in his eyes because I knew flaring anger with him could cause a lot of trouble. Especially at this point in time, I mean I just got back from seeing another man, I told him that I've been sleeping with John, and to top all that off he was drunk and hurt. That's the probably the worst combination you can ever put him in. Mad, hurt, and drunk. There was never anything in between with Dave. He either loved you with all his heart or he hated you with all his heart. Same with his mood, he was either gentle and calm or blaring with anger and ready to kill someone.

"I'm sorry? Persephanie sorry isn't gonna fix the fact that some other guy laid their hand on you the way I'm suppose to! Damn if you hadn't been acting like a slut maybe John would have kept everything in his pants and left you alone!" He stood up, kicking my knee in the process.

Tears slid down my cheeks both by emotional pain and physical as well. I had started bleeding from my open cut just above my eyebrows and the throbbing pain kept gushing over my bruise just below my jaw. Every inch of my body seemed to be in pain to the point where I could feel my veins beating up and down from the fast heart rate.

"You better feel like a slut tonight because you're getting an encore of that night when you were sixteen," Dave picked me off the ground, and aggressively threw me on the bed.

If my mind hadn't been so mixed up I woulda thought that my own boyfriend was going to rape me. And I was damn right. There was never a day in my whole life that was as cruel as this one.

----------------------------------------------------

I woke up with everything opposite of how it was suppose to be. My clothes were ripped and splattered all over the floor, Dave was gone, bloodstains were everywhere, and my stomach was still throbbing in complete pain. I slowly tried to sit up, which was way harder than I thought it would be. I pushed strands of my hair behind my ear but it just fell right back to it's place. I pulled my knees to me, resting my head on it for the remaining minutes before Dave walked in.

"Persephanie…" He's eyes weakened, searching every inch of my body, seeing bruises and cuts that he made. "I was drunk…"

Tears fell down my face, as I kept silent. I couldn't talk to him, and dammit I couldn't even look at him. I accepted the fact that he struck me across the face last night, but raping me was over the line. He very well knew that was my weakness, and that it was the one thing I never wanted to go through again. But that still didn't stop him from doing so. I hated him but at the same time I couldn't leave him. I love him. Yes, I've fallen for him, _unfortunately_.

He slowly made his way to the bed, laying one hand gently on my head. I started shaking, scared that he'd hurt me again, "Don't Dave please don't…"

"I wont," He leaned closer to me, examining the cut I had over my eyebrows. "I drank too much last night, I didn't know what I was doing."

I continued shaking but I tried to speak up. "That's not an excuse Dave. You did what you did and there's nothing you could say to cover it up."

"I know but finding out that another guy's been on my bed with my girlfriend pissed the hell outta me," Dave explained, soberly. "Look babes, you know I'd never hit you on purpose. You know I love you."

"Then why are you trying so hard to push me away?" I asked finally able to speak up fully to him. "You've cheated on me, you've hit me, you've given up on me and yet you're still standing there, telling me you love me. How the hell am I suppose to believe that?"

"You're just gonna have to trust me," Dave said softly, running his hand down my hair.

"I don't think I can ever trust anyone but myself anymore," I said locking eyes with the ground and hugging my knees closer to me.

Dave sighed knowing I didn't want to talk anymore. He always got the point I was trying to give him, and I respected him for that. At least I use to.

----------------------------------------------------

He really is here to stay, and as hard as I try to deny it, John truly does love and care for me.

I stood there watching the two men I love, standing eye to eye with each other. It scared the hell outta me, seeing anger flare up in both of them. "Don't make this any harder for me guys, please!" I begged in tears. "I'm gonna have a complete break down if any of you two get hurt."

"Yeah but no one has the right to put their hand on you like that," John whispered, not taking his eyes off his opponent.

"She's my girlfriend bro, I have every right to do what I did to her last night," Dave replied back smiling.

"Oh what like giving her bruises and cuts? Man, you sure have a funny way of showing someone you love them. First you cheat on her and now this? Are you trying to get the 'worst boyfriend' title or something?"

"No, I think you've won that already. At least I'm still here and I never left her like you did," Dave chuckled, backing up.

"Oh wow that's so much better than abusing her!" John laughed sarcastically. "Look man, it's like fifty says, it's either I'll be with Persephanie or I'll die trying."

"Die? How bout I approve that for you now?" Dave swung the same fist he had hit me with, smack on John's right cheek. John, being a wrestler, would typically gain the advantage but Dave tackled him to floor, making his movements fast enough for John to not catch him. It was that simple rule, don't get hit and you'll be alright. The two guys continued to get on with it, but one mistake that Dave made caused him the whole fight. John took his hardest punch that he ever threw in his life, blacking out his opponent the very next second.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed running over to Dave. "John look what you did!"

"Damn I'ma kill myself if you tell me your mad coz I punched your fucking boyfriend!" John exclaimed, keeping hard pressure put to his busted lip with his thumb. "I'm sick of this. I gave up on you just yesterday but I came back right after Randy told me Dave raped you. Now I think it's a mistake coz you're still here fighting for _him_ after what he's done to you."

I stared him straight in the eye, and looked down at Dave. He was unconscious and barely breathing. "We need to take him to the hospital."

"Hell no!" John cursed standing up.

"He's not breathing John you punched him too hard!" I exclaimed, dragging Dave upward to stand up.

"Yeah well look at me! My lip's busted open and I can't even move my arm," John protested but I cut him off.

"-at least you're still breathing. Now if you don't wanna help me take him to the hospital then that's your own problem, but I'm going," I said content.

He sighed and moved a foot to the right, giving me space to walk to the door with Dave. "Then go ahead. I'm not gonna stop you from being with him."

My heart dropped fully knowing he really has given up on me. The clock thickens and my worry for Dave was growing every second. "I have to go."

John stared at me blankly and shrugged. I lost him, and therefore I lost everything.

* * *

**_Jhen's Note:_** haha if you considered that drama, then there's more coming up. you'll see why Sephie's being this way. **_REVIEW_** please. thanks to all. 

**_xoxo._** _jhen_


	12. Silence

Chapter 12  
"**_Silence"

* * *

_**

**_Persephanie's POV._**

_I'm not gonna stop you from being with him…_

That line wouldn't stop repeating over and over in my mind and I thought it was making me go insane. My knees were pushed towards my chest as my forehead stayed smashed to it. I couldn't stop thinking about the scene with John and Dave that took place just an hour ago. It was unbelievable to hear John actually tell me he's given up. I mean its John Cena! The very same guy who told everyone he never quits or gives up.

"Miss Persephanie, I got the results for both yours and Dave's condition," Dr. Diggins said walking into the waiting room.

I stayed still but looked up at him.

"Do you wanna go in my office to hear everything or is here just fine?" He asked, kneeling down beside me.

"Here is just fine," I mumbled.

"Okay, well let's start out with the good part. Even with the hard beating you took from Dave, you seem to still be in perfect condition. Though him on the other hand… well…" He started to inform me.

I shut my eyes and prepared for the worse.

"He's _okay_ but his zygomatic bone is shattered and some surgeries might be necessary," He said gradually.

"Wait zygo-whatta?" I asked, totally out of it. I opened my eyes so quickly, with the total wonder of such a word, that I made the doctor laugh.

"Zygomatic bone, it's commonly known as the cheek bone," He answered.

"Oh well you could've just said that!" I exclaimed. "And did I hear you say some surger_ies_? Meaning more than one? Is it really that bad?"

"Well yeah it is. The bone cracked in two and it's blocking his vision. A surgery can fix it, but another one would be necessary to keep his eye sight in check." Dr. Diggins said.

"Are you saying he cant see right now?" I asked trembling.

"Not on his right eye, no," He said standing up.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think that'll comfort him to the least bit,"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"I'm sorry," was the first thing I heard when I stepped into Dave's hospital room.

"Baby don't be," I said walking up to his bed. "Don't worry about what you did. I'm just thankful you're still alive."

"I'm not," Dave said, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't deserve to live after what I did to you."

"Don talk like that! Your mind's not functioning right," I said, squeezing his hand lightly. "Abusing someone isn't a good enough reason for a life to end."

"Persephanie, I know. Dr. Diggins told me," he said looking straight at me.

"What are talking about?" I asked completely confused. "Are we still talking about life or something else?"

"I'm talking about us, Persephanie, I understand now, why you're still with me and not with John."

My eyes buckled, as I saw Dave's flush with misery.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The Next Day…

"I can't believe you're moving out just when we finally got our new house fixed up…" I said sitting on the porch steps.

"I think it's for the better," Dave said, one hand in his pocket. "Besides I can't have you baby me with my eye condition. You have better things to do than look after me."

"Like what? Cry over my life?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, take care of your self. Besides you're taking care of two people already," He said, adjusting the handkerchief just below his right eye.

"Two people?" I asked. "Daisy's the only one here…"

"Yeah you have yourself and Daisy and… well… yeah," he said. "You need to clear your mind and I think getting the house all to yourself is the best way to get that to happen. Besides we can still talk to each other when our sisters hang out. It'll be like before, when our relationship was new."

"Okay but we're still together right?" I asked.

"I don't know," Dave shrugged. "I still can't get over the fact that I was _aggressive _towards you."

"Yeah but we have to stay together… I tried so hard to keep that, and I don't wanna give up now," I said hugging my knees closer to me. "Besides, we had a pretty good thing going. I'm not gonna count you out with that one bad thing you did, because if you stack all the great things you did, it'd be ten times higher than the bad."

Dave smiled and sat down next to me. "Now I remember why I fell for you in the first place."

"Oh why did you forget?" I laughed.

"No, it's just I couldn't believe how we became so far apart when one man stepped back in your life," Dave storied. "It amazed me how John coming back, can mix everything up. It felt like our world turned up side down."

"It's because of my emotions," I sighed, titling my head on his shoulder. "I'm in love with two people and when I have them both fighting for me, things can get pretty darn confusing."

"Yeah but you know which one you love more," Dave chuckled.

"Yep. I've known it for a long, long time," I said smiling.

_It's John. _Thought both Dave and I. We kept it in our heads but said nothing coz we knew it'd add up to an awkward silence. We both knew it was John, we knew it ever since we started dating. I guess it was taken for granted, just to the sake of happiness.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

I was sitting on Kimmy's couch lamely flipping through a gossip magazine. I still couldn't understand why _I_ had to be there, with the wedding plans. I mean, I'm only the maid of honor, how the hell am I suppose to know where to sit everybody? Besides, it was awkward having John sit directly next to me. There was something in his voice and the way he looked at me, that sent an intimidation factor.

"So…" Randy spoke up to break the silence free. It worked for a second but all I did was look at him. "Why aren't you guys talking?"

_Silence._

"Talk!" commanded Kimmy.

_Silence…silence…ring, ring, ring!_

It was John's phone, since I could see it already vibrating against his pocket. He sighed and picked it up. "Hello… hey how are you? …yeah I know I miss you too…. I'm coming back there soon… oh you are? … oh that's nice… yeah I can't wait… now?"

Were the words I heard him say before exiting the living room.

"Coming back where?" Kimmy asked, sitting beside the coffee table.

I shrugged and continued pacing the pages of the magazine. "The caller ID said it was that Meaghan girl or whatever."

"Oh you checked huh?" Randy chuckled, stealing a seat beside me. "Are you jealous?"

"No…" I said slowly, my eyes still planted on the magazine. "Coz I know he doesn't like her."

"How would you know?" John asked walking right back in the room. I was the first thing he saw because looking up, I saw his eyes completely focused on me. "You don't know who I like and who I don't like."

"Yeah but do I know who you _love_," I said with a smirk.

"And that would be _no one_," He said walking towards me only to get his keys. "I'm back to the old me again, Persephanie. Back to the Cena that fully focuses his attention on his career and not love. You know, everybody thought I'd be in more misery with you still standing by Dave… but to be quite honest it was the last step to me finally getting over you."

"John…" Kimmy started.

"No, Kimmy I'm serious. Unlike her, I can actually stand here and tell everybody I don't love her anymore." John said with a grin on his face. "Look Meaghan took a flight out here just so I have someone to hang out with. Now I have to pick her up…"

No one else spoke after that. All I did was look down at my magazine, trying best as I can to hide the tears, not wanting John to see I was hurt.

_Silence._

I couldn't take it. Everyone in the room stayed exactly how they were for the next minute and it was making me go crazy. I wanted John leave just so I can bawl my eyes out. When that didn't happen, I eventually had to excuse myself out the room and into the bathroom.

"John…" Kimmy started. "That was a bit harsh."

He shook his head and backed up against the wall. "Harsh? You call that harsh? Well look over what she's doing! Damn, I don't know if she's blind, dumb, or whatever but I do know, you don't stay with someone that's raped you, _especially _when you have someone else waiting out there for you. Shit, she's making me look like the bad guy just coz i punched her fucking boyfriend! It was for own defense and i was trying to save the girl of my dreams, but she's so fucking mad at me for it! Kimmy I'm sick of waiting, I'm sick of fighting, and damn I'm sick of loving. I've had enough of this. If you call that harsh, then you might as well call it love. Coz for the past couple weeks loving someone's given me nothing but cruelty."

Kimmy closed her eyes and nodded her head. "I understand."

"Look Persephanie got what she wanted, and that is for me to leave her and Dave alone. It's done, she got her wish," John said slowly walking towards the door. "I hope she's happy."

"Well she obviously wont be without you," Kimmy mumbled, straight after John was out the house. "Randy…"

"John does have a point," He said, walking over to his fiancé.

"_Randy_," Kimmy said sternly.

"No baby I'm serious!" Randy said. "She shouldn't have pushed him away."

"Yeah but she's pregnant!" Kimmy exclaimed.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

My head was rested against the bathroom door with my eyes closed shut to keep the tears from escaping. I had never once thought those five words would come out of John's mouth. _I don't love you anymore. I don't love you anymore… he doesn't love me anymore… but I still love him._ And that was my problem now. I had a good reason to push him away! I was carrying Dave's child, _Dave's_! I tried desperately to save my relationship with him because speaking from experience, I know for a fact that not having your _true_ parents there would be like hell. I've already lost one child so it was only my job to make sure the next one would be born without the worry of anything.

Now that I actually have John out my life, it felt like the biggest loss I ever had. I mean I've lost my parents, okay that was sad, I've lost my _perfect_ relationship with Dave, that's sad too, I've lost my daughter, that's really sad, but now I've lost John! That's road kill for me! It feels like I've been murdered but is still kept around just to feel the pain of it all.

I opened my eyes, remembering the day a death path was about to be taken…

_- - Flashback - - _

_(A/N: this was the night before she flew out to see him.. remember they made love twice since he came back, and this was the first one.)_

_I was lying on my bed with total confusion. It's been only ten minutes since I made John leave straight after making love to each other, and I miss him already. Now I don't know if he noticed but we didn't have protection on… but we didn't need it. I'm already carrying a child, and it's not like I can be pregnant with two different people at the same time right? So yeah, I didn't bother asking him to wear a condom…I was already pregnant with Dave's child, and that bothered me. Coz the love that him and I shared was no longer there, if it ever was in existence that is._

_I waited 30 minutes for Dave to come home, but he never did. At least not till hours after he was suppose to. That made me mad, coz I kicked John out for no reason! This was the time I thought I'd go delirious. I was depressed and ready to let out all my anger. This was the time suicide came across my mind. _

"_Yeah," I said to myself. Suicide can be a permanent solution to make my heart stop aching. I shook my head, thinking I really was going crazy. I simply closed my eyes and tried to fall for one deep sleep but I couldn't. _

"_Ah! Dammit!" I groaned opening my eyes. The first thing that caught my attention was a razor blade I had used to open boxes for the house. Though as of now, that blade was for life purposes, life-ending purposes. I stood up and walked over to the table, from where the weapon was located. Just when the tip of my hand reached the steel handle, my eye caught a glance over at a small silver object flashing before me. _

_I squinted my eyes, trying to figure out what it was. I stood there for a couple seconds but decided walking over and picking it up would be an easier solution since I was more than ten feet away from it. A ring, an engagement ring was what it was. I examined it carefully and inside, the words, "Always and Forever" was carved in italics. _

"_Always and forever," I whispered. "John tells me that every night before we fall asleep." _

_A silent tear escaped my eyes. "This must've fell off his pockets when his clothes were taken off…"_

_-- End of Flash Back --_

I sighed, as my tears dried up. Thinking of that day brought some sort of smile to my face but it was only temporary. That ring saved my life because it gave me some relaxation that he truly loved me. I saw that the ring had a date imprint of a year ago. It made me realize that leaving me wasn't really his true intentions. It was only for the sake of peace he wanted to give me since I was in so much stress back then. But now, I know for sure that he doesn't love or _want_ me for that matter. I heard it straight from his mouth and I believed every word it. That's my entire fault and I don't blame him. I pushed him away, and he didn't deserve it. He gave me the two most import things, his love and his life. But all I did was be cruel and take all of it for granted.

"Sephie open the door up!" Kimmy ordered. She pressed her ear to the door and heard nothing, but continued knocking. She eventually fell to the ground once I opened up the door. "Hey what'd ya do that for?"

I shrugged and stood up. "You told me to open the door so I did!"

"Yeah but I was leaning on it, and now you made me fall!" Kimmy complained, rubbing her back.

"Well then be careful what you wish for," I mumbled walking pass her. "That's the lesson I should've known before, instead of learning it the hard way."

Kimmy glanced over at Randy with a worried look on her face.

He tried to smile but the both of them knew it was a fake one. "Just let her be."

"It's hard coz I know she's hurting. Sephie was just trying to make a good life for her upcoming baby…" Kimmy reasoned.

"I know sweetie, I know," Randy whispered, wrapping his arms around Kimmy. "We just need to let things happen and be there for her. I don't wanna butt in, coz the more we do, the more pain she deals with."

* * *

**_Jhen's Note:_** kay remember that one chappie, cinderella's own? yeah the engagement ringis like the 'replacement' of the glass slipper :) getts? and also since john's flight was at midnight, and that's the same time cinderella had to leave too! haha and Sephie flew out to see John _because_of the ring since it gave her hope. make sense or am i totally from another universe? lol

**reviews**would be greatly appreciated(: and thanks for the past ones. since school's out my updates will be sooner now! _**xoxo**. jhen._


	13. Phone Messages and A Wish

Chapter 13  
"Phone Messages & A Wish"

* * *

Persephanie's POV

When I was little, just before everything in my life became all about problems, my mom always told me that if you wish on a shooting star, that wish would come true. So I decided to see if that was real when I saw a shooting star cross the night sky. I closed my eyes, mouthing the words to my wish…

I took a long sigh once that was done, and laid my eyes across the ocean. I always found myself coming back to this beach for comfort and some kind of clearance in my head. It always worked, except tonight. As much as I tried to relax, the thought of John always ended up bothering me. Knowing he's given up and knowing he didn't love me anymore, was the hardest thing to except. I thought he'd be able to wait out for me, but I guess he couldn't. I respect that, but at the same time I've waited a whole year for him to come back! It isn't fair, but then again nothing ever is.

I hugged my knees closer to me, as I sat still in the glistening sand. It was then that I noticed I had one missed call and a voice message. I sighed and listened to it.

_Hey Persephanie this is Dave… uhh… I'm over at Kimmy's place right now and she just told me you were pregnant. Is that true? Well come over here as soon as you get this message because I have a confession to make to everyone. I guess I'll see you later… all right bye._

I scrunched my eyebrows and wandered about this 'confession.' I guess we'll have to wait and see what that's all about…

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"John you need to stop drinking!" Meaghan ordered as she took the bottle of beer he had in his hands.

"Bug off Megs, mind your own business," John snapped, grabbing another bottle off the fridge. "How the hell did you get in my room anyways?"

"Uh- you let me in," She answered, watching him drink through a bottle in two gulps. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he answered walking slowly to his bed. "I'm always like this."

"No you're not! John, you've been drinking a whole lot ever since you met up with Persephanie again. You two need to talk things out and not be in denial about everything," Meaghan advised.

"You tell her that. She's the one who hides her true feelings and besides it doesn't matter because I don't love her anymore," John stated, taking another long gulp of his beer.

Meaghan rolled her eyes and sighed. "If you don't love her anymore then why are you in such a wreck with not having her with you?"

"I'm not a wreck," John denied. "Look just leave me alone and mind your own business."

"No, John you're gonna have to tie up the loose ends. If you two truly wanna leave each other's lives then so be it, but don't leave the cut open for it to continue bleeding. Give yourself and her some closure. It's like they all say, bruises fade but the pain remains the same. At least give her the ability to heal."

John closed his eyes as if he were taking all the words in. He nodded his head and sighed.

"Just think about it, John."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Sephie you're finally here!" Kimmy exclaimed giving me a hug. "I've been waiting forever since, Dave over there, says he has a confession to make and he wouldn't tell us until you got here."

The two guys smiled at me, once I entered the living room. "So…"

"You're pregnant?" Dave asked as I nodded. "Have you told John?"

I scrunched my eyebrows and answered, "Why would I need to tell John?"

"He's the father of the baby isn't he?" Dave asked, taking a sip of the coffee.

"No, babe I took the test before John even came back," I explained taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah but sweetie, it's impossible for me to have children, I can't get a girl pregnant," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Kimmy asked, sitting on Randy's lap.

"Vasectomy," he said in one word.

"What the freak? Why in the world would you go through surgery just so you cant have children? I don't see a point to it," I said, shocked he never told me about it before.

"Why is it just _now_ that you tell us this?" Randy asked.

"Because there's another part to it," Dave sighed. "Guys promise me not to flip out on me when I tell you this…"

"Depends on what it is," Randy said sternly. He slouched forward keeping Kimmy on his lap, but his approach somewhat scared me. Dave hadn't told us the other part and it surprised me that Randy was already mad. This made me even more nervous to hear what was next to being told.

"Diana, the girl I claim to be my 'sister' is really my daughter," he confessed.

"Whatta- Dave you're twenty-two and she's eight!" I exclaimed, getting off the couch and standing up. I looked behind me and saw how tense both Kimmy and Randy got.

"I had this girlfriend, and I was convinced she was the one I wanted to marry. So we decided to have a baby but our parents were totally against it. I was fourteen and she was fifteen, but we didn't care, we thought we knew what love really was, so and we had a child together…and there comes Diana. My girlfriend died after complications with the pregnancy since she was too young to handle it. But even then, my parents made me go through surgery to make sure I didn't get anyone else pregnant." Dave storied, completely avoiding eye contact with everyone. "To this day, no one knows Diana's my daughter except you guys. Not even she knows."

"And you lied to me!" I exclaimed backing away from him.

"I know but-" he started but Randy cut him off.

"No Dave you don't have an excuse for lying to someone you say 'you love.' You've been keeping up with this secret for over a year and Sephie doesn't deserve any of it. That's the third strike." Randy said standing up and walking over to me. "You've cheated on her, you've raped her, and you've lied. Now it's time for you to get out and leave."

"No but-" I started but Dave already stood up.

"He's right Sephie, it's time for me to leave," he said walking to the door.

"We still need to talk about this," I said almost in tears.

"Yes we do, but I guess it'll be us as just friends," he said halfway past the door.

"Wait, are you saying we're broken up?" I asked.

"We've _been_ broken up, by our emotions, I guess it's official now," Dave said closing the door behind him.

"Shit," I groaned.

"Sephie he lied to you," Randy whispered, pulling me in for a hug. "You don't deserve that."

"I know but-but," I cried.

"Don't tell me you were still gonna take him back!" Kimmy exclaimed walking over to me.

"I don't know," I said softly as Randy wiped my tears away. "I'm confused."

"Yeah well I think being single will help you clear your mind," Kimmy advised, joining us for a group hug. "Whoa wait a minute… so if Dave had vasectomy then that must mean you're not pregnant."

I shook by head and pulled away from the hug. "No, I am pregnant. I've gotten morning sickness, my stomach's bumpier, and I'm constantly putting food in my mouth every hour. I know how it feels to be pregnant and I'm a hundred percent sure I am."

"So who's the child? Can it be John's? You yourself said that you took the test before he even came back," Randy said, guiding me to a seat at the couch.

I shrugged. "If it's not Dave's then I guess it is John's. I haven't had sex with anyone else… besides him and me had that one night with no protection. The test I took was from one of those cheapy ones you get at drug stores so I guess it musta been wrong."

"Wait, you _thought_ you were pregnant, so you had sex with John unprotected which got you pregnant since you really weren't to begin with?" Kimmy asked.

"Whoa confusing…" Randy said rubbing his forehead. "You said 'you' like a million times in that sentence…"

Kimmy laughed as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Confusing or not, we know for sure that Sephie and John are having another baby."

"Uh-huh I'm carrying someone's child with their father not loving me anymore, great this is just_ great._"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The Next Day…

John walked out of his hotel room with luggage rolling right behind him.

"Where are you going?" Meaghan asked, when bumping into him in the elevator.

"To a place where I can tie loose ends, and give someone the ability to heal," John answered smiling.

"Oh so you're gonna talk to Persephanie huh?" she asked, happy he took her advice.

"Yeah I'm gonna spill my whole heart out in the conversation. I guess we'll just have to see if I come back with her in my arms or not."

"I thought you said you didn't love her anymore?" Meaghan asked, stepping out the elevator.

"You thought wrong," John chuckled. "And so did I, because I doubt I'll ever stop loving that girl."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_Persephanie this is Dave… Persephanie answer the phone…someone…hello? Answer the phone… okay look when you get this message go straight to the hospital, Daisy and Diana got ran over by a car… umm… just get here as soon as you can_…beep …end of messages.

"Shit!" I cursed loudly, after hearing the message. I quickly ran back upstairs to wake Kimmy and Randy up. "Lets drive to the hospital now!"

"What why?" Kimmy asked, rubbing her eyes.

"My sister got ran over by a car," I said frantic. "Just get dressed and hurry up!"

It took us about 5 minutes till we finally got in the car and once we got there, it was full speed ahead. We were driving at 55 MPH when the speed limit was a simple 30 MPH but I didn't care. Loosing my sister is the last thing I'd ever want to happen.

Though as expected, as police car suddenly started driving behind us, motioning for me to pull over. I wouldn't stop at first but the good-natured person that my best friend was she made me stop.

I rolled my window down as I waited for what seemed like forever that the police officer got to me. "I hate how policemen walk so damn slow, as if they had all the time in the world!"

"Sephie!" Kimmy laughed.

"What they do," I muttered, with an annoyed look on my face.

"Do you have any idea how fast you were goin-" Mike, the policeman, said right before he locked eyes with me.

"Oh my gosh," I gasped, speechless with who was standing before me.

"So how are things going?" he asked.

"Look, we don't have much time my sister's at the hospital, and I'd really appreciate it if we cut the talking and you give us the ticket now," I said getting really impatient.

"Okay forget about that ticket, I'll let that one slip. But if I bump into you guys again," he said eyeing Kimmy in the back seat. "I'm not letting _you go again_."

She rolled her eyes and sat closer to Randy. "Whatever."

"Okay we're going," I said closing my window.

"Who was that?" Randy asked as I started driving again.

"Someone from my past," Kimmy muttered.

I looked over at Randy through the rear view mirror and shot him the 'now's not the time so shut up' look. He smiled and did what I wanted.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Is my sister okay?' I asked Dave once we arrived at the hospital.

"I don't know, the doctors haven't told me anything yet," he answered standing up.

"How'd she get ran over?" I asked.

"Well I told her and Diana my confession and they flipped out! They literally ran out the house and crossed the street. It's that simple, wrong place at the wrong time event."

"I'm gonna kill you if my sister dies," I warned hitting him on his arm.

"It wasn't my fault, I couldn't have done anything to stop it," Dave defended.

"Telling us the truth probably would've helped!" I exclaimed sitting down.

Everyone in the room sat silently, waiting for the doctor to walk in with the girl's condition. It felt like forever that we waited, but the door finally opened up and there walked in the doctor.

"Just tell me yes or no, is my sister alive?" I asked not able to wait any longer.

"Yes," Dr. Diggins smiled. "She has a concussion and a broken arm, but other than that she's perfectly fine."

"What about Diana?" Dave asked standing up.

"Uh, well… she's still alive but unlike Daisy her condition is far worse. She bruised her brain, which can equal to life memory loss. Her chest hit the cement pretty hard, that we even had to break her sternum to get her heart pumping again."

"Is there any rate that she could die?" Dave asked, voice uneasy.

"Yes… but we're doing everything we can to save her," Dr. Diggins said in sympathy.

"Okay thank you very much,"

The doctor nodded his head as he walked out of the waiting room.

"Wow the hospital's like my second home now," Dave joked.

I smiled at the fact he still had a sense of humor with the tragic events happening. "She's gonna be okay," I assured, patting his back. I moved closer to him, resting my chin on the back of his shoulder.

"I hope so," he said getting teary-eyed.

Another silence fell to the room just before Randy's phone went off. "Hello? … uhh… we're in the hospital… yeah… oh sure… just don't cause any trouble… alright, see you in a bit… bye."

"Who was that?" Kimmy whispered.

"Someone's who's coming here soon," Randy said, putting his phone back in his pocket.

I looked at him curiously as he simply winked and smiled at me. I found out just why heseemed so secretive over who was on the phone because John walked in the room, less than five minutes later.

I gasped at the sight of him, but I couldn't help but run over and give him the tightest hug ever imaginable. I didn't know what I was doing but I knew being in his arms would calm me to the least bit, and it did of course.

The hug lasted for at least thirty seconds before I finally let go. He smiled looking down at me, "Hey."

I smiled and cupped his cheeks. "How are you?"

He leaned down and kissed my lips. "I'm great now…"

I smiled as I hugged him again. He rubbed by back right before pulling away and asking why we were in the hospital. I walked him over to an empty corner of the room and told him the whole story. Okay… not the _whole_ story… I've told him about Dave's secret, Daisy and Diana getting run over… and well… all I had left to tell him was about my pregnancy and the love I have for him. I was getting to it since now's probably the time I've finally mustered up the courage to tell him everything. I guess we'll have to see… I was getting nervous about it all… I mean what would be his reaction to me being pregnant with his child? Is he really over me? Would he care? I had so much questions roaming around my head, but for some reason I knew it'd be all right. I had a feeling that my wish came true… _that if John and me were truly meant to be together, it'd happen now or never_, and I have a feeling that it's now….

* * *

Jhen's Note: omg that chapter is finally done! you guys have no idea how much rewrites i had to do just to get it exactly how i wanted. i hope you guys liked it, so dont forget to review please(: things look better now eh? haha well it may seem so but in the next chapter _all_ friendships/relationships will be destroyed! you'll see why, so tune in! thanks & loveto all(: _**xoxo**._ _jhen_


	14. Three Words Said In The Rain

(... Continued. **_Persephanie's POV_**) 

I love you. They're just words right? How hard can it be to tell someone that? Well, in my perspective, its _very _hard. I was in the hospital, sitting side by side with John and the three words he's been waiting so long to hear, just wouldn't escape my mouth. I had no idea, whatsoever, why it was taking me _forever_ to tell him my true feelings but I knew he was getting impatient.

So all I could was sit there and hold onto his hands, as if I was _never_ gonna let go. He smiled at me as I smiled back. We sat silently in the waiting room, arms around each other, in the remaining minutes before Dr. Diggins walked in. "It's very unfortunate, and I'm more than sorry to report this, but I'm afraid Diana didn't make it," he said.

I gasped, in worry about what was going through Dave's mind. I glanced over at him, seeing his breathing become _very_ uneasy.

"She's all I had left," He whispered clutching his fist.

I had tears running down my face because I knew how close the two were, and the girl was like my own sister! There was no reason for her life to end so sudden like this. I sighed and let go of John to walk over and give Dave a hug. "Babe it's gonna be okay, she's in better place."

"With her mom," Dave sighed. "But still! She's the last one I had, and she got taken away from me!"

"You have us! Babe you still have me," I said, keeping one arm wrapped around him. "I'm here for you, like I've always been."

I wiped his tears away and asked, "Do you wanna go in, and see her before we head back home?"

Dave nodded his head as I watched him walk into the other room. I simply sighed, and closed my eyes taking everything in. "I cannot believe things are changing so quickly."

"Babe," John whispered in my ear. "You okay?"

I nodded my head, and turned o him. "I feel bad for Dave. I know he's done some bad things to me but no one deserves to loose the last person they had! And that's exactly why I think I'm gonna stay with him for a while…" I said slowly, scared of his reaction.

"Stay with him?" John asked, ready to burn red with anger. "Seph don't do this to me again."

"Dave needs _someone_ right now. It wouldn't be fair if I left him too, or else he'll be all alone," I reasoned.

"Yeah but I need you too! Baby, I'm going crazy-_crazy_ without you," John said, holding onto my hand.

"We'll talk about it after the funeral," I said letting go of him. "Look I'm going in the hospital room with Dave to see Diana for the last time, before she's in a casket."

John rubbed his forehead and sighed, as all he could do was watch me slip away from his hands once again.

--- The Next Day ---

"I'm getting more than frustrated!" John whined, running his hand aggressively over his short hair. "Why does she keep staying with Dave? What does he have that I don't?"

"Persephanie," Randy answered, not getting the memo that his best friend was in a bad mood. "He's with her right?"

Kimmy shook her head and slapped his arm. "Shut up, Randy!"

"What? He asked me a question and I answered it!" Randy defended. "Sheesh, remind me not to answer questions anymore."

Kimmy sighed and switched seats, next to John. "She'll come around, I'm sure."

"I came back twice already, but she's pushed me away and stayed with Dave on both terms. I can't keep doing this," he said shaking his head.

"I'll talk to her tonight," Kimmy offered.

John sighed and closed his eyes. "I hope it helps."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

… And it didn't.

"You're being selfish Sephie!" Kimmy argued. "Staying with Dave is only hurting both men that love you."

"I don't wanna make it harder on Dave than it already is," I said crossing my arms.

"But what about John? Sephie he needs you, and it wouldn't be fair if you keep pushing him away like that. You know, people don't have enough time in the world to keep dealing with all the shit that you cause," Kimmy said coldly.

"What?" I asked alarmed. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

She stood up and sighed. "Nothing, it's just I'm sick of you always complaining over how painful you're life is! I find so _stupid_ since you do absolutely nothing but make it worse for yourself!"

"That's why you're suppose to help me out!" I argued back. "All _you_ do is watch me fall in misery."

"Don't turn this around on me! Gosh, I hate how you make those stupid excuses to make yourself so _innocent_," Kimmy gestured. "Whenever I confront you about a problem I have with you, your always finding ways to turn it around and make me the fucking evil one!"

"Well then why bother even talking to me, if I make you so evil?" I asked, burned with anger. "You know what, having my _so called best friend_ lash on me like this, isn't helping all the drama going on, so you might as just leave!"

"Gladly!" Kimmy grabbed her purse, and slammed the door shut.

"Oh my gosh, this cannot get any worse!" I whined in a screeching voice. Though I was wrong, things can _and did_ get worse.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Hey are you use to making out with random girls you meet at clubs?" the woman asked.

"Uh- no, not really but the girl I 'love' is just driving me nuts, and I thought 'exploring' other women might get me to rethink my feelings for her," the WWE Raw wrestler answered. "Ready for another sloppy make out session?"

Tiffany, otherwise known as Tiff, nodded her head, pulling the muscular man closer to her. The two continued to go at it for a couple more seconds, but having a strong man take complete control over a petit blonde was just not something that could last too long.

"Phew, okay I need to breathe, you're over working me and we're not even having sex," Tiff said, gasping for air.

"Yeah I have that effect on people," Randy smiled. "But hey baby, look I have to go, my fiancé has quite of a curious mind, and she always asks a target of questions when I come home after midnight."

Tiff rolled her eyes and slumped her head down. "No fair!"

"I'll call you tomorrow morning," Randy said, kissing her forehead.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"I don't think I can attend that funeral tomorrow," Dave said, setting his coffee down on the dinner table.

I took a seat across from him and sighed. "You have to go baby, it's your sister's funeral."

"I don't think I have enough nerves to stand in front of everyone, knowing I'm the reason for her death," he said, keeping hard focus put on his cup, to keep tears from forming.

"Yeah but everything happens for a reason," I said. "Maybe it was time that Diana and her mother be together."

"And where does that leave me? I have no one now! My daughter's going to heaven, and her mom is up there too, and that leaves me lonely now," Dave storied. "All the people I love and care for, are dead already."

I gulped, feeling my heart sink lower than it had, in the announcement of Diana's death. I was hurt that he said 'all the people he loves are dead,' because I was damn sure I'm still alive and living. I didn't say another word, but instead kept silent, causing him to get up from the table and go upstairs leaving me all alone.

"I gave John up for this?" I whispered, holding my mug just below my lips. I looked out the window just as I was ready to take another sip, but I noticed a familiar figure standing outside my front lawn. I squinted my eyes, seeing him standing against his car, hands in his pockets, and looking up at the stars. I took a deep breath just before I set my coffee down to go outside and have a chat with him…

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Where have you been?" Kimmy asked, the instant she saw Randy walk into their master bedroom. "It's one in the morning."

"I went out to eat at a restaurant and I fell asleep there," he lied. "You were at Sephie's house when I left, so I didn't have the chance to say goodbye."

"Okay, but who the hell is Sephie? That bratty little bit-" she stopped in mid sentence and sighed.

"Whoa did you guys get in a fight?" Randy asked, joining her in the bed.

"Yeah but I don't wanna talk about it," Kimmy shrugged. "Whoa baby…"

"What?" Randy asked turning his head to her.

"I didn't know I gave you a hickey," she said examing her fiancée's neck. "When did I give you that?"

"Uh, I don't know, we go at it so much times a day, it's hard to keep count." He answered with a wink.

Kimmy smiled and kissed his cheek.

_Phew, that was close. Though to answer her question, she never gave me a hickey, Tiffany did. But that's only for me to know and Kimmy to never find out. _Randy thought.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"John what are you doing outside my house in the middle of the night?" I asked, walking up to him, on the sidewalk. I hugged myself tightly to keep the cold breeze from hitting me stronger.

He stared at me and shrugged.

"Well how long are you staying outside?" I asked, just before I heard the sprinkling rain begin to start up.

"Oh this just great," John laughed sarcastically and when he said that, a roll of thunder was heard and the weather became from small sprinkles to full rain. "Yeah my life sure is perfect."

I smiled and walked closer to him. "John what are we doing out in the rain?" I half-yelled so he could hear me.

"I'm just confused coz you always told me that you'd love me for life," he said competing with the sound of the thunder.

I sighed and closed my eyes to prevent the rain from getting into them. I didn't say I love you, but I did say another set of three words that was just as nice. "I still am."

"In love with me?" he asked walking closer to me.

"Yes, John, of course I am," I said in a whisper. I didn't think he heard me because the sound of the rain was growing stronger and stronger, but I guess he did, since the next thing I knew we were making out, right there on the spot. Yes, the most romantic thing, in my point of view, is making out in the rain with the person you're head over heels in love for. Well, at least I _use_ to think so, before I had a chance to experience it. But now that I know how it feels, I guess it's not so glam fabulous, since kissing someone open mouth, in the rain, with water dripping all over you face, isn't so romantic after all.

I pulled away from John, just when I knew my whole outfit was completely soaked. "Babe I think we should go inside before we get pneumonia."

"Yeah I think that'd be a good idea," John chuckled. He wrapped his arms around me tightly as we headed up the porch steps. I opened the door and instantly got in, not wanting to get more wet than I already was.

"Well that was a nice way to get my baby back," John laughed, hugging me.

I took a deep breath and kissed his cheek. "I'm cold."

"Yeah but you're still hot," he laughed, looking down at me.

"Eww, I have freaking mascara running down my face. I'm nowhere close to, what you call, hot" I said pulling away.

"You still look beautiful in my eyes," John said, before planting a kiss on my temple.

I giggled, and dragged him into the downstairs bathroom for clean up. We took turns with the sink, as the other wiped their selves dry with the towel. I changed into an oversized baby blue button up shirt that I tied in the back to show my fit abdominal, and into white _very short-_shorts. Though John on the other hand, just placed a huge towel over his body and didn't bother changing, since he had no choice. When we were finished, I took him into the kitchen to make hot chocolate.

"You look so cute in that oversized shirt," John laughed.

"It's Dave's," I giggled, as he scanned my body. "Take a picture John, it lasts longer."

He snapped out of his daze and moved onto another subject. "Are you and Dave together?" he asked, once we took our seats on the island.

I shook my head and smiled.

"You said you were staying with him," John said leaning forward, closer to me.

I smiled bigger and licked his lower lip with the tip of my tongue.

He smiled back at me, and listened.

"I said I was staying with him, as in staying in the same house. I didn't mean, stay with him relationship wise," I explained.

John hit his forehead and turned red. "I stood outside your house for 3 hours and it was all for nothing!"

"It wasn't for nothing, making out in the rain was quite an experience," I giggled. "I loved it."

John smiled and kissed my lips again. "I love you."

"I love you too," I answered, glowing with jolly. "But hey I have to tell you something."

John looked up after taking a sip of the hot coco, with an alarmed look to his eyes. "Uh-oh. Is it bad?"

"I'll let you decide for your self," I said slowly. "John you know how we 'made love' that one night?"

His frown suddenly flipped into a smile. "Yeah?"

"Well, we weren't wearing protection, and that obviously means I'm… _pregnant_."

"Yes it worked!" John exclaimed, as my eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! What is that suppose to mean?" I laughed, half shocked.

"I kinda- well I- sorry coz- uh-" he stuttered.

"Ooh rapper boy got tongue tied!" I laughed harder.

"I knew we weren't wearing protection from the start and I didn't bother doing anything about it," John confessed. "It wasn't really a coincidence, coz I had it happen on purpose."

"John!" I slapped his arm and smiled. "Sheesh, trying to get me pregnant!"

"Well I'm happy, that were having another baby together," he said in defense. "I wont leave you this time."

"Do you need a change of clothes?" Dave asked, walking into the kitchen. "You're getting my seats all wet, and you might end up sick if you don't change."

"Uh- yeah I think a change of clothes might be nice," John replied, skeptical.

Dave sighed and walked back up stairs to get the clothes.

"Whoa he's different," John said.

"Well he just lost his daughter, so he's a bit changed," I sighed. "Changed enough that he doesn't love me anymore."

"What do you mean?" John asked, holding the handle to his mug.

"Remember his dead girlfriend?" I asked lamely.

John let out a small laugh and nodded.

"Yeah well, his feelings for her are coming back, I guess, and now he's forgotten all about me," I explained. "And to be quite honest, it makes me somewhat relieved!"

"Coz then you could be with me," John smirked.

I nodded my head and smiled, as I leaned forward for another soft kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **happy now? hehe.i guess not all relationships were destroyed, but there'll still be drama. **review** please, love and thank you!(: **_xoxo_. **_Jhen._


	15. Cheater?

**Chapter 15**  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except the OC's which I'm sure you guys can pick out  
Jhen's Notes: thanks for the reviews, i love them, therefore i love youu!(:

* * *

John's eyes fluttered open, with the greeting of sheets being fussed around everywhere. "Babe what are you doing?" he asked, still half asleep. 

"I'm looking for my black dress, I had on my chair," Persephanie answered, still moving around the room. "I had my whole outfit ready but you messed up my room last night."

A smile suddenly appeared across John's face, in remembrance of the blissful night they had. "I couldn't contain myself, baby, and don't lie coz I know you couldn't either."

Persephanie looked up at him and smiled. "I didn't say I couldn't, but baby I still can't find my dress!"

"Just use another dress," John suggested getting off the bed, to walk over to her. "Baby, just find another outfit." he whispered in her ear, laying both hands on either sides of her waist. His chest was pressed against her back, while her head was nestled comfortably against his shoulder.

"No I can't. That's the only black dress I had," Persephanie reasoned. She lifted the cushion of her chair but finally gave up searching once she was convinced it'd take eternity to find it. She threw her head back, in frustration but then turned around to face the man she deeply loved.

"Why do you have to wear black? Shouldn't you be wearing bright colors now that you're with me?" John asked, pushing his forehead against hers lightly.

She cupped his cheeks and answered, "Because black is the color you're suppose to wear on a funeral."

"Oh babe I forgot about that!" John exclaimed. "You had me so mesmerized last night, I forgot about everything else. Damn I'm so in love with you."

Persephanie smiled and kissed him. "Get dressed, lover boy, we're leaving in an hour."

John nodded his head, and slapped her ass, when she attempted to leave his arms.

"Ow! What was that for?" Persephanie whined, rubbing her rear.

"One, you were leaving me, and two, I like your ass, so I couldn't help myself," he said, finishing it with a wink.

"John! You don't expect me to be glued to you, do you?" she asked running her hand down the side of his shirt.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I don't know I just can't keep my hands off you."

"Well you're gonna have to, because I needa look for something black. And you?"

"All my clothes are back at the hotel," John groaned.

"Okay well then drive back there, and come here when you're dressed and ready," Persephanie ordered.

"This sucks," John snapped, letting go of her. "I hate being separated from you."

Persephanie smiled and kissed him one last time before heading to her closet. "Just hurry." She yelled, so he could hear her.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Randy sat on the edge of the bed, cupping his cell in both hands, and debating if he should give Tiff a call or not. He kept tapping his fingers against the phone, and decided hearing her voice would get him to calm down. "Tiffy Baby, hey how are you?"

"Rands! Hey, I thought you'd never call!" she squealed, answering on the very first dial tone.

"Well, calling the hottest blonde is an opportunity I'd never pass up," Randy chuckled.

"Oh that's nice! You like me for my looks," Tiff scorned.

"Babe, not just your looks, you're moves and positions too!" he teased.

"Whatta loser!" Tiff joked. "And my positions? We haven't even had sex yet."

"Key word babe, _yet._ I haven't seen what you can do, but I'm sure you got a nice positions."

"Positions?" Kimmy asked walking in the room, just at the finish of Randy's sentence. "Who the hell are you talking to?"

"Uh- my sister… she got promoted at her job," Randy lied, nodding his head to make it believable.

Kimmy rolled her eyes and got on the bed, beside her fiancé.

"Look I got to go, I'll call you back later," Randy hung up the phone and turned his head to Kimmy.

"Call her back? Since when did you have social talks with your sister?" she asked, in a harsh tone.

"You and Sephie desperately need to make up, coz you've been bitchy to me lately," Randy snapped. "And what's wrong with my sister?"

"Nothing, I'm just not convinced you're really talking to your sister… I'm not dumb Randy… you come home late at night, you have a freaking hickey I don't remembering giving you, and now your talking to your 'sister' about positions but yet you have a huge bulge sticking out of your pants."

Randy looked down on his lap and gulped. "You know how horny I get, when you're in the room!"

"Lame excuse," Kimmy crossed her arms, with eyebrows scrunched from frustration.

Randy panicked and didn't know what to do. She was right, she wasn't dumb, and he wasn't very good at lying. "Okay well are you ready to go to the funeral?"

"Are you done talking to your slut?" Kimmy asked, sarcastically.

"I don't have a slut, baby why are you being like this?" Randy asked.

"Ask yourself that when you sleep in the couch tonight," Kimmy snapped, getting up to leave the room.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Kimmy's intimidating when she's mad," Randy whispered over to Persephanie, beside the food table. "I'm scared of her."

Persephanie shrugged. "Join the club."

"Sucks coz I wanted to make love to her tonight, but she's making me sleep on the couch," Randy storied.

"Why? What did you do?" John asked, getting behind Persephanie to wrap his arm around her.

"She's been nothing but a bitch to me lately. I don't know what's up with that girl, but it's changing my mind about the marriage."

Persephanie gasped, as her head shot up, to look at Randy. "You're gonna cancel the wedding?"

"Well… no… but it may come to that if she doesn't change, coz my love for her is dying every time she lashes at me," Randy explained. "I have my needs and she's not giving it to me."

John rolled his eyes and pulled Sephie closer to him. "That's bull, love isn't about getting your 'needs.'"

"You shouldn't love someone because you need them," Persephanie advised. "It's the other way around! You need them, because you love them."

Randy looked down on the ground and shoved one hand in his pocket. "I'll talk to her and fix it… as a matter of a fact, I'ma talk to her right now."

John nodded his head. "Psh, finally!"

"You wanted him gone?" Persephanie asked laughing.

"Yeah, I wanted you alone," John answered. He switched positions and stood in front of her. He pulled forward, planting a kiss on her cheek, and then made his way down lower to her neck.

"Baby," Persephanie moaned, keeping one hand put on his arm, to keep her balance. "Babe we're in a funeral."

John ignored her and continued sucking on her neck.

"John, we're in public," she warned.

"Is that suppose to stop me?" He asked, slowly making his way back up to capture her lips.

"Well people are starting to watch," she answered, running one finger lightly across his chest.

He smiled and kissed her cheek again. "They're just trying to learn."

Persephanie couldn't help but laugh. "I love you."

"I love you too," John said. Just when he was ready to kiss her again, Daisy timidly walked up to them.

"Whoa baby, I haven't seen you in a while, how's your arm?" John asked, kneeling in front of her.

"My cast itches but it doesn't hurt anymore… Dr. Diggins is here, and he decided to bring me along since Sephie signed the releasement form already," she explained. "What are we doing here for? I thought this was Diana's funeral? Aren't we burying her now?"

"Well this is, just a _visitation_, where people get to see her before the actual burial. There's also a book to keep track of the visitors," Persephanie said.

"Oh, so that's the thingy that Dr. Diggins had me sign," Daisy said softly. "But now I'm sad coz I lost my best friend."

"Aw, baby you'll get through this. I'm here for you," John said, pulling her into a hug. "I love you."

Daisy smiled and hugged him back. "I love you too, but you're not a girl."

John laughed and hugged her tighter. "You'll see her again, sweetie, it'll just be in a better place."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

(Third Person)

"Babe," Randy joined Kimmy on the bench outside the funeral home. "I'm sorry."

"Are you cheating on me?" she asked flatly.

_Silence._

"You are, aren't you?" Kimmy asked again.

"No," Randy completely lied. He couldn't tell her he was cheating! It'd crush her, if she found out! "Of course not baby, you know I love you."

She cupped his cheeks and smiled. "I love you too… and, I'm sorry if I've been moody lately. I've just been stressed out with the wedding plans, Sephie and me are in a fight… I just… I don't know, I'm under a lot of stress and it feels like you people only pay attention to Sephie's pain."

"What? Sweetie what are you talking about?" Randy asked, laying one hand on her shoulder.

"Sephie's going through too much, and you guys make it seem like she's the only one that has problems," Kimmy whined. "But whatever, I'm use to it."

Randy furrowed his eyebrows and pulled her in for a hug before she got the chance to swell up in tears. "Babe it's okay, you know I'm here for you."

"And I thank you for it coz I don't know what I'd do without you," Kimmy cried.

Randy gulped, and hugged her tighter. _And I cheated on her? Shit, I definitely regret that now… what the heck am I suppose to do with this whole situation?_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Later that night.

"Sepphieee, Johnny's asking how long you're staying at Cafe Ollé," Daisy said over the phone to her sister.

"Uh- well it's a busy night here, and I rarely ever work anymore so it might be a while till i get home," Persephanie stated sadly. "But hey tell him to just relax with the time I'm gone coz he's gonna need all the energy he can get, later tonight."

"Oooh, okay then. I love you," Daisy said before hanging up. "Johnny, she said it's a busy night and that you should relax."

"A busy night? Does she mean in the restaurant, or here when she gets back?" John chuckled.

Daisy scrunched her eyebrows and stared at him blankly.

"Forget that, you're too young to understand," he shook his head and leaned forward on the kitchen counter. "But hey, would you by any chance want to eat at a cafe?"

"Cafe Ollé?" the little sister asked. "Yeah I wanna see my big sis."

"Alright then lets go get her," John agreed, walking himself and the girl outta the house.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

At the restaurant…

"Oh great it's Isabelle," John groaned, walking into the restaurant. He was greeted by the one and only friend of Persephanie that truly hated him.

"Oh great it's Johnny boy who's so good at making my friend cry," she snapped, rolling her eyes to avoid contact. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my girl, where is she anyway?" John asked, trying to hide the tension.

"I'm not letting you see her, you'll just break her heart again," Isabelle scorned.

"I'm not gonna break her heart," he assured. "Besides didn't she tell you, we made up?"

"Uh-" she had a confused look on her face.

"Izzie?" John half-yelled to get her attention.

"Don't call me that, it's click territory! And no, she didn't tell me you guys made up… I had no idea considering the fact that she's been talking to that one guy, over there, the whole night."

"What guy?" John asked, looking further into the café.

"That one," Isabelle happily pointed, knowing it'd make him jealous. "He's so hot."

"Whoa, why in the world is he holding her hand?" John asked. "And they've been talking all night?"

"Yeah and I suggest you not ruin their moment, or I'll kick you in the baby maker territory," Isabelle warned.

"Whatever, I'll just talk to her about it when she gets home," he shrugged.

"_If_ she even gets home," Isabelle muttered.

"Eh, don't tell her we came," John said before heading for the door. "Come one Daisy, we'll just eat a home cooked dinner."

"Oy, this is gonna be interesting," Isabelle whispered, tapping her fingers on the serving counter.

* * *

**Jhen's Note:** Oooh. Has Sephie found herself yet _another_ guy? hehe. well... **review** please! coz speakingon behalf of the fanfiction writers, the least you guys can give us writers back is a simple review! we took the time to write these stories (which i'm sure we've all worked hard on), so a review would be terrific! just a piece of advice, if you read and like a story then review them. coz i know i do! oh and btw, this week's five questions was the bomb! it was hilarious, though i have to say i'm jealous of the girl he went on that date with to the amusement park...kay i'm getting outta subject. lol. thanks everyone. 

_07.21.06_ **_xoxo_**. _Jhen._


	16. Best Friends or Boyfriends?

**Chapter 16**  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except the OC's, which I'm sure you can pick out  
Jhen's Notes: I know I haven't specified it, but John and Persephanie are together! Thanks for the awesome reviews, you guys rock!

* * *

"It's twelve o'clock, Seph, I didn't know the café was open this late," John said, in a very sleepy tone. He was lying in bed, who apparently has been waiting up all night for his girlfriend to finally get home. 

"I know, baby the café was busy tonight," Persephanie said, getting in bed.

"Well you could of at least called and told me you were staying there this late," he said grumpily.

"I did call," she defended.

"No baby, I made Daisy call," John corrected. "But that doesn't matter, at least you're home now."

"I'm sorry," Persephanie apologized. She pouted her lips and took a glance at him. "Johnny…"

A small smile suddenly came to his lips. "Only Daisy can call me that."

"_Only?_" she asked, whiningly.

"Yeah only your little sister," John said, nodding his head.

"_That whore_," Persephanie muttered, right before straddling John.

"Whoa that's mean!" he laughed, resting his hands on her waist.

"I was kidding," she chuckled.

"I know, I know… but hey how was work?" John asked, with the lingering thought of the man he saw holding hands with his girlfriend.

"It was busy, babe, I thought we were already settled in that department? Can't we just be a couple and forget about my work? Come on, I missed you so much this whole day, I'm dying to just be affectionate with you."

"Alright but tell me more about your job," John suggested. "Did you have fun talking to the customers?"

"Uh- is it suppose to be fun talking to them?" Persephanie asked with a confused look on her face.

"No… I just thought maybe since you were there all day, that you'd make friends or something," John shrugged.

"No… not really, there was too much customers waiting on us, so we barely had enough time to really talk to any of them," Persephanie explained.

"So you didn't stop and talk to some girls, _guys_, anyone?" he asked.

"Uh-" Persephanie stopped to think about it. "No…" was her answer, but she hesitated and John could see it. He still didn't know who the hell that guy was at the café, but he was gonna find out about it sooner or later. Though, Persephanie seems as if she's hiding parts of the information, so his job might a bit harder than predicted.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The Next Day (after the second visitation)…

"Johnny," Daisy squealed after seeing the muscular man walk into her room. "Are you leaving?"

"Just for today, sweetie, I have a house show. But I promise I'll be there for Diana's burial, tomorrow," John stated, patting her back.

"Aw, that stinks. That means I'm going to be home-alone," the little girl whined.

"Seph's gonna be here isn't she?" John asked.

"No, she's going to work again," Daisy replied.

"Aw, alright well I got to get going before I end up late for that flight. I'll call you at night after the show okay?"

"Okay, Daisy loves you,"

"Johnny loves you," he chuckled, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He stood up and walked out of the room, just to walk into another one. "Seph."

"Hey baby," she greeted, while putting the finishing touches on her make-up.

"You're going to work again?" John asked, walking behind her.

"Well, yeah since Kimmy's not paying attention to her restaurant, I might as well help out before it falls over," Persephanie stated. "Besides having a job to do will help me stop mopping around the house, from missing my lovely boyfriend too much."

"Yeah I'm sure having guys there will sure do the job," John muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Persephanie jerked her head to face him. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything," he sighed.

"I love you."

He smiled and kissed her. "I love you more than you know it."

"Aw, I love you more than I can show it," Persephanie returned.

"Ha, well I got a flight to catch, so I'll just call you at one o'clock tonight," John stated.

"One o'clock? Why that late?"

"Because you'll probably still be at work if I call any earlier," he explained, letting go of her.

"Nuh-uh, just call me when you want to. I'll answer my cell anytime," Persephanie stood on her tippy-toes to receive one last kiss from her boyfriend.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Two Hours Later (before the house show)…

"John!" Meaghan jumped up on her feet at the sight of her good friend.

"Megs, hey baby, how you been?" he smiled, giving her a tight hug.

"Good… kinda bored…but Persephanie isn't with you…are you okay?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Aw, don't worry about it. She had to stay back home coz there's too much going on and she couldn't leave it. But none the less, her and I are back together, so it's all good."

"Oh… well congratulations!" Meaghan exclaimed. She had a huge smile on her face, knowing her best guy friend is now in a happy state.

"Thank you," John laughed, loving her reaction. "But hey, I gotta get ready for the show tonight, so I'll just see you later."

"Oh… okay, I'll see you later, _friend_," Meaghan gestured, as she watched him walk away. _Great, they're back together, and I'm his friend… just his friend… wow that's nice._

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Meanwhile at Café Ollé…

"Izzie my nizzie!"

"Sephie my fephie!" Isabelle returned with a smile.

"Gosh we're a bunch of weirdo's," Persephanie laughed, before setting her bag down and giving her friend a hug.

"And we're damn proud!" she squealed. "But hey… Sephie, that one dude that you were talking to yesterday is here again, and he said he wants to talk to you."

Persephanie's eyes widened as she looked around the café. "Where is he?"

"He's in the freakin kitchen! Gosh he's such an asshole," Isabelle muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Izzie you think everyone's an asshole! You even call the guy you like a moron!" Persephanie laughed.

"Well he is a moron and that's exactly why I love him," she said with a satisfied look to her.

"You're an idiot. But I love you for it,"

"Everyone loves me," she laughed. "But seriously, that guy's been waiting for you a long time ago, so I suggest you get your butt in the kitchen."  
"Okay but do not, I repeat do not go in there. Make sure we have the kitchen to ourselves," Persephanie instructed.

"Ohhh. What are you gonna do to him?" Izzie questioned, amused with this whole situation. "Are you guys gonna do it in the kitchen, or are you gonna throw knives at him?"

"Maybe both, we'll see," Persephanie teased.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"I'm bored, bored, bored," Kimmy whined, settling herself comfortably on the couch. She kinda just sat there, staring off in space, with a blank look on her face. She missed having her best friend to talk to but at the same time, it was like peace and quiet for her. She didn't need to worry about other people's problems, which was a big relaxation.

Kimmy looked over at the coffee table, just when Randy's phone slowly began twirling and twirling. She slouched forward from the couch to get a glance at it. The number 23 popped up on the screen, as it continued twirling from vibration.

"Should I answer it? Or not?" Kimmy asked herself. She squinted her eyes and stared at the phone only to see it finally stop turning. "I guess not…"

She leaned back on the couch and saw the phone begin to twirl once again. "Okay I'm answering it." She grabbed the cell phone off the table and pressed the talk button.

"Hey baby," the woman said.

"Who is this?" Kimmy asked.

"Uh- oh sorry I think I dialed the wrong phone number," she said in a hurry.

"Whoa, whoa, okay, look you called my boyfriend's phone, and you're apparently on his speed dial since you're labeled as number 23. Don't you dare hang up on me," Kimmy warned.

"Okay well what do want from me?" she asked.

"What's you name?" Kimmy questioned.

"Tiffany… but look I got to go," she said hanging up right away.

"What the fuck…" Kimmy cursed, just before setting Randy's phone down gently. She slowly stood up and made her way upstairs to where he was. She opened the door, to be greeted with a smile on his face.

"Hey baby," he said getting up to give her a hug.

Kimmy was more than ready to say Tiffany's name, but she dared not to. She was gonna wait till he fesses up about it. "Hey…"

"You okay?" he asked, after seeing a deadened look in her eyes.

"Yeah- I'm just- bored," Kimmy said, trying to smile.

"Aw, well you can come cuddle up with me," Randy suggested, walking her over to the bed.

"Yeah…" Kimmy nodded, still trying to fake a smile and act as if everything was okay…

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Persephanie took a deep, deep breath just before pushing the swinging doors into the kitchen. She slowly walked in, and instantly saw the man she hung out with yesterday. "Mike…"

"Hey Sephie," he said walking towards her.

"What are you doing her-" Persephanie started.

"Shh," Mike ordered, laying his index finger lightly over her lip. He slowly rested his hand on her waist, and leaned down to capture her lips. She was a little taken back once their lips met, but she knew it was what's needed to be done. Why? They made a deal… a deal between the choosing of best friends or boyfriends.

Mike pushed her against the stainless steel refrigerator, and instantly parted her lips open, to make the kiss more passionate and deeper. Persephanie slammed her hand against the fridge, trying to lessen the tension but they both knew it was getting domineering. Mike pushed her leg up to his waist, as he slowly made his way inside her skirt. Persephanie jumped and instantly pushed him away when she felt his hand roam around her upper thighs. "Stop Mike, I can't!"

"Why, sweetie what's wrong? You agreed to all of this," he said with an evil grin on his face.

Before Persephanie could answer, the door began to swing, and Isabelle slowly walked in the room. "What's going on in here?"

"Oh it's nothing, just excuse me and Sephie while we talk this outside," Mike said, before pushing himself and the girl he was just making out with, outta the room.

"Yeah I think outside would be much better, rather than doing that here… in the kitchen… where we make our food to serve to people," Isabelle scorned.

"What the hell is up with you Sephie?" Mike yelled once they were outside, alone.

"I can't do this, okay? I don't wanna be unfaithful to John," Persephanie reasoned. "Look just give me sometime to think about this whole thing. But as of now, you need to stay the hell away from me."

"Alright, I'll stay away from you, but it's not a promise I'ma stay away from the other people you know," Mike said, making Persephanie stop dead in her tracks. She was just about to enter the Café to finally start work, but his words stopped her.

"Don't you dare go after Kimmy," she said turning around, to face him.

He shrugged, still keeping a smile on his face.

"You evil son of a bitch," Persephanie muttered.

"Hey calling me names isn't gonna stop all this," Mike said before walking out of sight.

Persephanie sighed, as she walked back into the restaurant.

"What happened?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't feel like explaining it all right now, sweetie, but can I just take the day off?" Persephanie asked.

"Yeah of course. I'm not the boss, so you go do whatever you have to do. Just call me up on my cell if you need anything okay?" she said, before giving her friend a hug.

"Thanks Izzie," Persephanie said, before heading out the door.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

After the House show, back with John…

"That was a fast match," Meaghan laughed.

"Yeah coz I'm that damn good… but wow you sure love staying in my locker room," John chuckled, taking a random water bottle off the table.

"Well you sure love drinking other people's water!" Meaghan laughed, as she watched him gulp down her drink. "Ew, I am so not drinking outta that again."

"Pfft, I bet you'll be licking the tip of the bottle by the time I leave. You'll be all over that bottle!" John exclaimed, with a huge smile on his face.

"Okay ew, I think you've hit your head a bit too hard on that barricade," Meaghan said, with a disgusted look on her face.

"Whatever Megs," John said, moving her leg that was settled on he couch.

"Well how are you and Persephanie?" she asked, twirling her hair.

"It's all good. I mean, just as long as we love each other, I think it'll be all right. I'm pretty sure I can make things better though."

"Make things better? Why are things even bad now?"

"I have no clue," John said staring at the ground. "I saw some guy holding her hand, and when I 'hinted' to her about that subject, she just denied it."

"Well maybe you shoulda just asked her straight up without hinting," Meaghan advised.

"Maybe," John shrugged, looking her direction. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd die in complete misery," she laughed, still twirling her hair.

"I wouldn't die but I bet I'd be lost somehow," John said.

"Aw," Meaghan gushed looking over at him. "You're my best boy friend."

John raised his eyebrows.

"Uh-umm- I mean guy friend…ya-ya-know a friend that's a boy?" Meaghan stuttered.

"You sound so nervous," he chuckled shaking his head. "Don't worry pal, you're my best lady friend."

_Friend. Right, I'm just your friend, and I needa remember that. _Meaghan thought.

Yo, by Chris Brown suddenly began to play, in the room. "Hello?"

"Baby!" Persephanie squealed. "I miss you."

"Aw, baby I'm missing you like crazy over here. I wanna fly back there but I still have a run-in later on in the show," John said.

"I'm pouting my lips," Persephanie laughed. "I want you, babe."

"I want you too," John said, in a low clam voice. "I love you."

"I love you so much!"

"I'll do anything for you," he returned

"Oh great, white boy's gone gushy on me," Meaghan muttered, rolling her eyes. She attempted to get up from the couch and leave the room, but John grabbed her by her waist and settled her back down again. "Rawr."

"Whore," John said, laughing at her.

"What?" Persephanie asked over the phone.  
"Oh nothing, I was talking to Meaghan," he said, looking down at her.

"Oh…" Persephanie said slowly. "Okay well I don't wanna bother you two, and I needa check on Daisy so I'll call you back in an hour."

"Alright, I love you baby," John said.

"I love you too, and remember that. I never wanna loose you again," she said sincerely.

"Your not gonna, hun, I'll always be by your side," he said before hanging up.

"I hate Mike." She sighed once the phone was off. A single tear escaped her eye as she remembered every detail of this plan she had with him.

---Flashback---

"_Sephie… wow, I can't believe I never realized how hot you are," Mike said walking into the café._

_Persephanie's back was turned to him, because she was bent forward wiping some tables. But once she heard his voice she looked up, and slowly turned to his direction. "What the hell do you want?"_

"_Kimmy… I came to get my girlfriend back," he said with a smile on his face._

"_Your girlfriend? Pfft if taking her away from her family, abusing her, and making her do things she doesn't wanna do, defined as a relationship, then yeah you have a right to call her your 'girlfriend.' But in my book, I don't think you have a right to call her yours."_

"_Well she's not, at the moment," Mike said smiling. "I mean I know I've done some things wrong in that relationship but I did give her this café."_

"_That doesn't make up all the hell that you put her through," _

"_Me and her were together longer than half of a decade. If she didn't love me, she woulda left sooner. There has to be something there between us still," he said._

"_Mike, the only reason she stayed so long with you is because you kept her for yourself. You disabled communication between her and everyone else she knew! We didn't even know she was still alive for a couple years coz you parted her away from us!"_

"_She loved me, and she knows it," Mike shrugged. _

"_Okay well whatever you say, but I'm not letting you come back into her life again. She's happy with the way she is right now and she doesn't need you," Persephanie said._

"_But I need her!" Mike exclaimed, putting his hand out._

"_Well too damn bad."_

"_Alright fine, if you don't want me to intrude back in Kim's life then I wont," he simply said._

_Persephanie stared at him, with eyebrows scrunched from confusion. "You wont? Really?"_

"_Yeah, I'll leave her alone," Mike said smiling._

"_Okay then," she said rolling her eyes. She turned her back to him to continue wiping some tables. She was free to doing that for a couple more seconds, until she felt someone's hand hold onto hers. _

"_But you're gonna have to give it back," Mike said whispering in her ear. "If you wont let Kim give me what I want, than I'll have you do the job."_

"_But I thought you said you wanted Kimmy?" Persephanie asked, still confused._

"_I do, I need her for my sex life," Mike said seductively._

"_You're sick," she said pushing him away._

"_Yeah well, I'm a guy."_

"_Whatever," Persephanie said shaking her head._

"_So, what are you gonna let me do? Go after Kimmy or can you give me what I want?"_

"_I have a boyfriend," she said with a sullen look on her face._

"_Well who are you willing to sacrifice? Your best friend or your boyfriend?"_

--- End of Flashback ---

Persephanie felt a rush more of tears coming to her eyes, with the thought of being unfaithful to her boyfriend. She couldn't believe she took that deal with Mike, but it was the best friend of Kimmy that accepted that deal. Even though they were mad at each other, there was still too much that they'd been through to just let everything go.

Persephanie stood there staring straight ahead, as she leaned forward on the kitchen counter. She was debating on who was more important, her best friend or her boyfriend? Do boyfriends really come and go, and best friends stay forever?

* * *

Jhen's Note: muhaha! you didnt think i was gonna put Sephie and John at peace that easily did you? lol. well review please! every single one i get, puts a smile on my face! 

_**xoxo.** Jhen.  
07.27.06._


	17. Gunshot

**Chapter 17  
**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except the OC's which I'm sure you guys can pick out.

* * *

"Meaghan can you get a ride with one of the divas tonight?" John asked, stuffing his clothes back in the duffle bag. 

"Ew, you mean those prissy wanna-bee models? Uh, no thanks," Meaghan said shaking her head.

John shoved the last piece of cloth in his hands into the bag, and sighed to look up at his friend. "Well it's either get a ride with them or walk back to the hotel. Pick your choice."

"What? That's not fair, I'd rather loose Will Turner than do any of those," she exclaimed with fierce, pleading eyes.

"Will Turner?" John asked with a questioning look put on his face.

"I like Pirates of the Caribbean okay? But mehh, why can't _you_ drive me back to the hotel. You always said we could be traveling buddies."

"Yeah but I'm not going back at the hotel, I'm gonna take a long drive home," he explained.

"Home? Home meaning the one in West Newbury all the way across the state? Coz whoa, that's like a months drive right there," Meaghan gestured.

"No, home meaning Sephie's house," he answered, getting up to slip his bag over his shoulders. "I'm going now so I'll just see you on Monday for Raw."

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes.

John nodded his head and walked out of his locker room.

"That jerk didn't even say bye to me!" Meaghan exclaimed crossing her arms.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

In a matter of three hours, John found himself already standing on Persephanie's porch steps. "Now all I need to remember is where she put that extra key." He looked around and spotted a small silver item shining secretly over the flowerpots. "There it is."

He took the key and opened the door, quickly walking in to prevent the outside flies from getting inside the house. He threw his duffle on the ground right by the entrance door and fast walked himself up the stairs. He walked into Persephanie's bedroom to see her comfortably sleeping on the bed. He smiled down at her, and leaned forward to give her soft lips a light peck.

"I'm so in love you with you," he whispered stroking her hair. He gave it a few more strokes before taking a seat on the bed to watch her sleep. His eyes scanned all over her body, up to her angelic face, down to her French manicured toes. Her body was like a spit out image of a perfect painting, and he never knew someone could be built so beautifully.

John rested one hand on her waist, but it was a bit harder than he had planned. Persephanie's nose started to slightly scrunch as her eyes slowly opened up.

"Mmm baby," she said softly, still in the state of being half asleep and half awake.

"Shh, I didn't mean to wake you up, just go back to sleep," John ordered, resting her head back down.

"I love you," she said before closing her eyes out again.

He smiled and kissed her temple. "I love you more."

--- The Next Morning ---

Persephanie woke up at the crack of dawn, seeing her boyfriend still fast asleep on the bed next to her. She smiled, running one hand down his arm as she pulled forward to kiss his cheek. She was just about to get off the bed and start her morning routine but the thought of love that she had for John made her do otherwise. She just sat there, staring at him. It didn't take much longer time before she cuddled beside him, getting a perfect listen to his heartbeat.

Persephanie closed her eyes, feeling the up most comfort being in his arms again. She stayed still until a pair of warm arms slowly began to wrap around her body. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Hey sweetie."

"Mmm, I miss waking up to you in the morning," John said in a raspy voice.

"I know, me too," Persephanie replied, getting on top of him.

He smiled resting both hands on her lower back. "How much more time do we have until the funeral?"

"Three hours,"

"How much time do you need to get ready?" he asked again.

"About half an hour," she answered, before getting flipped on her back to have him hover over her.

"Good, coz you're gonna need to spare two hours with me," John informed, planting kisses on her cheek and over to her neck. He trailed his lips all over her body until he reached her pink boy shorts. He slowly slipped them off but Persephanie stopped him before they were fully off her legs.

"What?" he asked getting really impatient.

"I can't," she said getting on her forearms.

John's brows furrowed with confusion. "Why not?"

"I just can't," Persephanie answered.

John sighed and made his way back up to be eye leveled with his girlfriend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I just need to gather my head before we do that again," she explained.

"Well I wish you can get it all gathered soon because you are pregnant and you swore you wouldn't make love to me when the three month mark hits."

"I know, we still have two months left," Persephanie said, placing her hand on the crook of his neck. "But baby you know I love you right?"

"Yeah."

"And you know the only way I'd do anything to put this relationship on harm is when I _really_ have to," Persephanie said.

"What? Baby why are you saying all these things?" John asked.

"I'm just letting you know," she answered.

He searched her eyes for honestly but all he found was confusion, hurt, and depression. "Are you sure? Coz you know how much I hate seeing you like this. You need to let me know if something's wrong so I can help you fix it. We're together to make each other happy and I can't do that if I don't know what to fix."

Persephanie smiled and cupped his cheek. "You can't fix it baby. All this crap has no control, and I have a feeling I'ma need to take anti-depressant pills."

"Aw my baby doesn't need pills to straighten up her life," John said kissing her lips. He sucked on her bottom lip a couple more seconds before slightly pulling away. "That's my job."

A smile slipped through her lips as she pushed the back of John's head, to pull him closer. She crashed his lips and instantly dragged her hand down the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Can we do it now?" he asked, slipping off his boxers.

"I guess now that everything in your body's out in the open!" Persephanie laughed.

John let out a soft chuckle as he looked down at his girlfriend's body, and slowly slid the straps of her tank top off her shoulders. It didn't take much time before both of them were completely naked...

--- Later that day at the funeral ---

"It's okay, baby I don't like seeing you and Daisy cry," John said rubbing the back of his girlfriend.

She held John's handkerchief below her eye to keep the tears from ruining the rest of her make-up. "The climax of my emotions always hit whenever I see the coffin get buried. It makes us see they're really gone."

"But she's in a better place now, babe," John assured, letting her rest on his shoulder. He patted Daisy's back after seeing tears fall to the ground.

Persephanie sighed and walked off to make sure Dave was ok. "Hey big man."

"Sephie," he sniffled, giving her a tight hug. "Don't say anything but I just need you right now."

"Okay," Persephanie whispered. She let go of the hug, and let him rest his head on her shoulder. He was leaning down and forward, since he was taller, but their position was comforting.

"Is he ok?" John asked walking up to them.

Persephanie nodded her head and patted the back of Dave's head. "We're here for you."

"I know," he said pulling away from her. He took a couple sniffles as he looked ahead and saw Kimmy and Randy arguing with each other. "Uh, I think someone's ready to get bitched slapped."

"And there it goes," John said after seeing Kimmy slap Randy.

"Whoa, I wonder what's going on," Persephanie said walking over to them. "What happened?"

Kimmy crossed her arms and backed away.

"Randy what happened?" Persephanie asked again. This time John joined her, laying one hand lightly on her waist.

"He's cheating on me with some blonde phony bimbo!" Kimmy blurted out.

Persephanie's face harden, as she felt her emotions flare up in complete anger. She didn't know how to react but her instinct made her slap the hell outta Randy.

"OW!" he exclaimed, cupping his cheek. "Second time today!"

"Well that's what you get for cheating on the girl you're getting married to," John reasoned.

Persephanie crossed her arms and turned her head to rest it on John. He wrapped his arms around her, as the tears swelled up and started to fall.

"Why is she crying?" Randy asked in a whisper to himself. John glared and slapped his arm.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked once Randy walked off on them.

"I hate this! I thought they were happy!" she sobbed. "I did all that for nothing, when they're relationship was gonna fall apart anyways!"

"Did what?" John asked wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Yeah Sephie, what are you talking about?" Kimmy asked, speaking words to her best friend for the first time in a few days.

"Mike- your ex-boyfriend, he threatened to get you back. I was scared your whole engagement would get ruined, so I decided to just give him what he wanted myself," Persephanie explained. Once she was finished talking she felt John loosen his grip on her. She turned her gaze upon his, seeing a pack full of sadness in his eyes.

"What he wanted? And what exactly did you give him?" he asked.

"It wasn't like that baby, I swear. All we did was make-out a couple times but that was it," she excused.

"A couple times? Was this that one night you came home at twelve o'clock?" he asked, in a temper tone.

"Y-yeah," Persephanie answered, scared of John.

"You were with him that whole time weren't you?"

"W-well the furthest we went was just kissing. That's it," she said.

"Did he ever see you without you're clothes on?"

"Why are you asking all these questions?" Persephanie asked.

"Why aren't you answering them?" John returned.

"He's seen me in my bra and panties once b-but nothing happened!" she uttered.

"How in the world did that happen?" he asked, still shooting with the questions.

"Well the café has a chill out room and we were the only ones there and I don't know, it just happened!"

"Pfft and you had the damn nerve to come back and have sex with me, straight after," John said, shaking his head.

Persephanie gulped and stepped back. She knew this was bad, because he actually said the word 'sex' and she remembered how he'd always say it was 'love making.'

"I'm sorry I just didn't want Kimmy and Randy's relationship to get screwed."

"And what about ours?"

"Well it was already messed up so why add on damage to something perfect?" she explained.

"Perfect? You call Randy having an affair perfect?" John asked.

"Well I didn't know about it till now, that's why I'm so mad at him!" Persephanie exclaimed.

"Well don't yell at me," John snapped, walking away.

"I wasn't baby- I was just…I-I'm sorry," she apologized, but John was already out of sight. Persephanie covered her face with her hands and took a deep breath. It wasn't long before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her again.

"This is all my fault," Kimmy whispered.

"No it isn't. It's no one's but mine," Persephanie defended.

"It's Mike's fault! But hey sweetie, I'm sorry about our fight," Kimmy apologized. "I really appreciate having a best friend who can still stick up for me even when we're fighting."

"Of course," she smiled hugging her friend. "But I need to go talk to John."

"And I need to go talk to Randy," Kimmy said in an irritated voice.

"Alright, I'll catch up with you later then," Persephanie said, following the direction she saw John walk. She kept walking until she saw him, and there he was under a tree, far, far away from the burial state. "Baby…"

He stared straight ahead and didn't answer her.

"I'm sorry but that's exactly why I told you this morning that I wouldn't do any harm into this relationship unless I really had to," she explained.

John looked down on the dirt ground and sighed. "I know but I just don't like the idea of having some other guy put their hand on my girlfriend. It pisses me off that he's gotten you to take your clothes off for him. You also lied to me about it when I asked how your day went at work."

Persephanie sighed before tying her hair into a messy bun. "I know but I didn't wanna kill the mood. I wasn't ready to talk about it, since the last thing I wanted to do was fight with you after having to be forced with kissing someone."

John dragged his hand across the dirt and looked up at her. "I guess now I know how you felt when I cheated on you with Reanna."

Persephanie ran her hand down his hair and smiled. "We don't need to worry about that."

"But we do need to worry about that Mike guy," he said, getting in front of her. He pushed her knees up and rested his chin on top of it, with his hands lying on her waist. "I don't want him anywhere near you."

"Deal," she said, kissing his lips. John pushed her knees down, as he got closer on top of her. She was leaning against the tree, trying to get support with the over-powering kiss that her boyfriend gave her. He took complete control, letting his tongue explore every sweet taste of her mouth. This was one of the sweetest and most intense kiss that they've shared in a long while. They could both feel each other melt, and was so close that they could feel each other's heart beat.

John slipped his tongue in one last time before he pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes. "Promise me no other man is gonna put their hand on you like that."

"I promise," Persephanie said smiling. She kissed his lips, and stood up. "Come on, lets go see how Kimmy and Randy are."

John got up with the help of his girlfriend, as they both began to walk towards the crowd of people. "What's going on?"

"There's that one cop over there talking to Kimmy," Daisy informed.

"Oh shit," Persephanie cursed, trying to look over their direction.

"What?" John asked squeezing her hand tighter.

"Mike's a cop, I think he's here," she answered, still moving around to see them. "Oh my gosh, it is him!"

"Where's that bastard?" he questioned.

Persephanie didn't answer but instead walked John over to them. "Mike can't you just leave us alone?"

"No, it's too hard," he said keeping his eyes darted straight into Kimmy's.

"What more damage can you do?" she asked. "You've taken me away from my family and you've made me and my best friend do things we didn't wanna do."

"I gave you the café didn't I? Face it, without that restaurant you would've never bought that house you call home," Mike said.

"Oh is that what you want? Okay fine, take the café, take my house, and take all my money. Just leave me and the people I love alone."

"No, Kimmy I dont want that. I want you back!" he said determined.

"Me? Then why the hell did you have to drag my best friend in this?"

He looked over to Persephanie and smiled at her. "Coz she's hot and I knew she could give my manly jewels a good feeling."

"You son of a bitch!" John groaned, tackling him to the floor.

"Baby!" Persephanie exclaimed trying to pry him off of Mike. She didn't want him to get hurt but it was too late. The two men were going on an all out attack and the attendees of the funeral were all crowded around. The place was crazy, with the fight and everyone talking all at once. The noise was growing louder and louder at the second but it all quieted down with the sound of a gunshot. Mike, being a policeman, had a gun with him, and he apparently shot the gun out of desperation. Everyone froze. Mike did, Kimmy did, the attendees did, Persephanie did, and even John did. He had a far dazed look on his eyes…

Persephanie gulped and looked on to see if he'd been shot and he…

* * *

**Jhen's Note:** and he.. and he... he was what? shot or not? mehehehe. this is fun... i'm sorry, i feel evil but its what you guys want right? more drama-crama. lol. oh & btw, if any of you have a good john cena story, tell me and i'll give it a shot! it'll be good for you, since i do review every single chapter i read. so more reviews for you! yee-peee! oh and speaking of reviews, dont forget to give some to this chapter. thank you guys a gazillion-babillion-trazilion times. ( lol sorry, i've been so hung up on rhyming made-up words since birth so excuse me) and i'm _hyperrr_**active**.( 

_**xoxo.** Jhen.  
08.01.06_


	18. Hospital Bed

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone except the OC's, which I'm sure you guys can pick out

* * *

The whole funeral place was going crazy. John and Mike were on the ground fighting, while no one in the crowd seemed to have enough guts to break up the two. A policeman and a wrestler's fight was too aggressive for anyone to stop. That is until a Mike desperately pulled the trigger to his handgun. 

"What the hell's the matter with you?" John yelled, giving him a double leg takedown. "You coulda shot someone!"

Persephanie let out a soft sigh after seeing John hadn't been shot. No one was, thank god.

Mike was nailed to the ground by a matter of seconds, while John tried his best to take the handgun away from him. It was too risky to have one anywhere near them, with the big crowd circled around.

"Mike what are you doing?" the other policemen started to pile on through with the crowds. They were part of the funeral, to keep everything in check, and help avoid traffic with the huge number of people driving at one time for the burial.

Kenny, one of the police officers, walked up behind John and lightly pried him off of Mike. "Here let me take care of him."

John nodded his head and limped his way to his girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" she asked cupping his cheeks. "You're walking funny."

"I know, that bastard made me land on my knee a bad way," he explained, trying to hide the pain in his eyes.

Persephanie leaned forward and gave his lip a kiss. Okay, a little more than a kiss. It was one of those intense lip locks that only people who are truly in love can share. It was filled with passion, and sweet emotions that'd make your heart go weak.

"Mmm," John moaned after slowly pulling away. He had a huge grin on his face, while he leaned forward to give her one last peck.

"I just thought it'd make you feel better," Persephanie whispered.

"And it sure did," he said still smiling.

She scrunched her nose a little and pinched his left cheek with a smile.

"John are you okay?" Kimmy asked, walking over to them.

"Yeah but I think I busted my knee," he said.

"Aw, well I just got finished talking to the police and they want you down at the station," she explained.

"What? Why do they need my baby for?" Persephanie asked resting the side of her face on John's chest, while his hand was lightly circled around her waist.

"It's nothing bad. They just need to know the story to the fight," Kimmy explained.

"Well he's gonna get his ass fired when they find out what he's been doing lately," John said letting go of Persephanie to walk over to the cops. "Ya'll need me?"

"Yes we do. We're gonna have to take you down to the station and get this all straightened out. Mike, did mention, it was you that tackled him first," Kenny said.

John took a hard sigh and shoved his hand down his pocket, while the cop walked him to the car.

"Wait, can I come?" Persephanie asked in a hurry.

Kenny nodded his head and pointed over to John, motioning for her to get next to him.

"Thanks," she said once she got a hold of her boyfriend's hands.

"Wow you two sure are in love," Kenny said looking backseat at the couple.

John ignored him and kept nibbling on Persephanie's ear.

"Baby stop!" she begged, scooting further away from him.

"Make me," he smirked, pulling her closer to him. "I like ice cream."

"Babe that was so random!" she giggled resting her hand on his thigh.

"I know, I'm trying to make myself less nervous," he explained, fiddling with her hand.

"Don't be nervous, you have nothing to be worried about," she assured.

"Alright we're here," Kenny said opening the door, after a couple minutes of driving.

John and Persephanie walked out, hand in hand, who still couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Are you guys married?" Kenny asked, walking into the interrogation room.

"Not yet," John answered, taking a seat on one of the empty chairs. "Babe sit on my lap."

"Uh no, you two need to take different seats," the sheriff said walking in.

John took a long glance at him before pulling his girlfriend on his lap.

"Okay I guess you two are really in love," Kenny laughed, sitting across from them at the table.

"Damn right," Persephanie answered leaning her head back on his shoulder.

John smiled and hugged her tighter.

The sheriff just shook his head and asked, "Okay so what happened?"

"Well Mike, has been making girls do whatever he wanted for his own pleasure," John explained getting right into it. "You know whoever hired him as a cop, has to be one of the dumbest person ever."

"This isn't exactly a good way to prove yourself innocent Mr. Cena," the sheriff said leaning back on the chair.

"Well I have nothing to hide, or to worry about. I didn't do anything wrong. Besides, with my job, I'm use to attacking guys and putting them on holds. So it's nothing new," he smirked.

The sheriff sighed and looked over to Kenny. "I think we need to investigate on Mike first. And as for Mr. Cena, we'll call you in for another interrogation if necessary."

John nodded his head and lightly pulled Persephanie off his lap. "Good coz I need to get my knee checked."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The Next Day…

"How's you knee?" Kimmy asked taking a seat in front of the couple at the kitchen island.

"No surgeries necessary but I need to take it slow on wrestling," he explained.

"But you're still gonna wrestle right?"

"Yeah but my matches aren't gonna be as long or intense," he said looking over to Persephanie. "Baby…"

"Mmm?" she asked not taking her glance off the ground.

"You okay?" John asked rubbing her back.

"Yeah…" she answered simply.

"Are you sure?"

"Well how are you and Randy?" Persephanie asked, ignoring John's question.

"I haven't seen him since the funeral, so he's probably off with that Tiffany girl or whatever her fucking name is."

"Whatta loser," Persephanie said, rolling her eyes.

"I know but I sent him a text earlier to meet me at beach at three," Kimmy said.

"We'll come with you then," John said getting off the chair. "Come on babe, lets 'relax' before we have to go."

He tried to lift her off the chair but she snapped at him. "No! Baby I'm still eating my cereal!"

"Well hurry up, I want two full hours with you like yesterday," he laughed, pressing his chest against her back. "Come on baby."

Persephanie shoved a full spoon in her mouth and got off the chair, taking John's hands.

The two walked quickly up the stairs as they left Kimmy sitting all alone, shaking her head.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

At The Beach…

"Slut, slut, slut!" Kimmy sang after seeing Randy and some blonde girl sitting on one of the shacks.

"I can't believe that bastard actually brought her along!" Persephanie exclaimed. "What happened to him? He's being such an asshole now a days."

Kimmy shrugged.

"Let's stay here while they talk this out," John suggested.

"Alright, we'll be here if you need us," Persephanie said before getting dragged to the sand by her boyfriend.

Kimmy took a deep breath, not sure if she had enough courage to approach the two. _Fuck it_. She thought and instantly walked up to Randy before she could change her mind.

"Don't worry Tiff, she's not gonna get mad I brought you here," Kimmy heard Randy tell the blonde.

"She's not gonna get mad, my ass!" Kimmy exclaimed, interrupting their conversation. "Randy what the fuck in hell is wrong with you?"

"Well stop cussing at him and being a complete bitch! Maybe that'll help," Tiffany defended.

"Ay you shut your mouth before I make you," Kimmy ordered.

"Stop!" Randy yelled. "Don't talk to Tiff like that."

"Well then call off the wedding," she returned. "If all you're gonna do now is defend your little slut, and act carelessly over my feelings then you know what, I don't wanna get married to you."

"No Kimmy calm down," Randy pleaded. "Look it's not a good idea to make decisions when you're mad. You'll regret it."

"Regret leaving someone who's been cheating on me? Uh no, not quite," Kimmy replied, crossing her arms. "At least I'll die happy knowing I walked away from pain."

Randy sighed and looked back at Tiffany. "Let me just have her alone for a second."

Kimmy kicked her foot up in the air and took a deep breath. "Leave!" She ordered to the blonde.

She glared at her and just left.

"I barely spoke a word to her, but she's already a hoe in my eyes," Kimmy laughed.

"Would you stop with the vaguer language?" Randy asked.

"Hell no," she laughed harder knowing her answer would piss him off. "Just get on with the damn conversation."

"Why are you being like this Kimmy? You haven't been the same Kimmy I fell in love with. That's the whole reason I was cheating on you in the first place," Randy explained.

"Oh wow, justbecause I go through a hard time in my life, you give up and fuck some random girl," Kimmy scorned. "That's stupid Randy! You can't just have sex with different girls whenever you want to, even if you're not satisfied with our relationship. That's when you're suppose to fix it instead of making it worse! You expect everything to be perfect with me."

Randy sighed and stayed quiet.

"You want me to just smile, and give you all your needs. But cant I give you that if I'm not happy, so lets just either call off the wedding or postpone it," Kimmy suggested.

"We'll postpone it," Randy said in whisper. "And I guess I'll come out of an 'injury' and come back to the wwe to give you your space. Just call me on my cell if you need me."

She sighed and nodded her head.

--- A Month Later ---

Mike or the police hasn't been heard of since the funeral so maybe, just maybe, that saga was all done and over with. Though John's knee was a different story. It was Summerslam, and he was the challenger for the WWE Championship against Edge. It was suppose to be his big night, but it all took a wrong turn when his knee got banged across the turnbuckle. It wasn't suppose to happen, that wasn't on the script at all, but he somehow took the wrong step and he came crashing down on the apron and hitting his bad knee in the toughest way. He cringed in pain, and no one knew what to do since this wasn't the scene they had all planned or expected. He was obviously hurt for real, as all Edge could do was give him a pin and win the title. The match was cut short, and the whole storyline just got ruined since it was John that was suppose to take the win.

"Shit what the hell are you doing here?" Randy asked standing up. He walked quickly over to Kimmy and tried to hold her arm but she nudged him away.

"We got a plane from the WWE that flew us out here to see John," she explained crossing her arms.

"I haven't seen or talked to you for a month babe, are you not in love with me anymore?" he asked, attempting to hold her again. This time she didn't do anything to stop him. They were at the hospital and it didn't seem right to start a huge argument there, since this whole flight was all suppose to be for John. Oh boy did that change, once Kimmy saw Tiffany walk up to them with water.

"What the hell," Kimmy took a step back and crossed her arms again. "Has she been on with you this whole time?"

Randy nodded his head.

"I'm so stupid, no wonder you didn't make the effort to pick up the phone and call me. You already got what you wanted right here," Kimmy said backing up against the wall. She took a deep breath and looked down at the ground to hide the tears soon to fall down from her eyes.

"Babe," Randy said trying to hug her.

She slammed her hand against the wall to push herself off of it. "I don't wanna talk right now." She walked off the hallway and went outside of the hospital.

Beingthe dumbass that he is, Randy of course followed, taking Tiffany with him! Not to mention holding her hand too!

"Kimmy talk to me for a second," he ordered.

She turned around and faced him, instantly feeling the least bit of anger flare up in her soul when seeing her fiancé hold hands with the blonde she totally hated.

She was sick of it, sick of being too nice, and sick of just letting him off the hook too easily. Kimmy couldn't contain herself any longer so the only thing she could do to release that was have a full on fight with who's been causing all the commotion. She gave Tiffany a double leg take down straight to the cement floor, giving her the hardest punches she could. All her anger and aggressiveness was put out and Tiff, and it was bound to get ugly.

"Stop! Kimmy get off of her," Randy commanded taking her by the stomach.

"Let me go!" she yelled kicking her feet continuously to loosen his grip. He did the complete opposite and held her tighter.

"Stop screaming! I'm not gonna let you go until you quiet down," he said in her ear.

She stopped screaming she stopped moving, and all she did was breathe heavily and stared straight ahead to Tiff. She was still on the ground, sitting up with a busted lip.

"She's lucky you were here to stop the fight or else I woulda killed her," Kimmy said behind her clenched teeth.

Randy sighed and let go of her to check on Tiff. "Are you okay?"

She yelped in pain when he tried to hold her arm. "Ow."

Kimmy shook her head and wiped a tear off her face. "I can't believe this."

She looked down on her left hand, and took the engagement ring off her finger. She had enough, she was gonna leave this whole situation and put it all behind her.

--- Meanwhile ---

"Oh great she's here," Meaghan muttered after seeing Persephanie walk into the waitingroom.

"What's wrong with me being here?" she asked.

"Nothing it's just your putting John through too much. I bet it was you that made him loose focus on his match tonight. He was too worried about you back home," Meaghan explained.

"What the hell did I do? I didn't even know we were having problems," Persephanie defended.

"Well whatever. All I know is John always comes to me completely sad because of you. He obviously doesn't trust you enough after finding out it's so easy for his girlfriend to be involved with another guy just for her best friend," Meaghan said before walking off.

"Oh my fucking gosh, here we go again," Persephanie sighed. She slumped her head down thinking she'd never get a break. Everything was okay between them, or so she thought. But all that just flew out the window after getting that talk with Meaghan.

"Can I talk to John Cena please?" she asked in almost a cry to the doctor who passed by.

His face softened. "Oh I'm sorry, he has enough fans bothering him after the big pay per view. They all know to crowd around this hospital since they saw what happened. That's why we're having patients go through the emergency door to get in if they're really hurt and need medical attention."

"No, I'm not a fan I'm his...friend," Persephanie said.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking over his glasses.

"Yes, even ask him," she replied.

The doctor sighed and walked her over to his room. "You know her?"

John smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah she's my girlfriend."

"Oh, then perfect," the doctor nodded his head and moved out the way to let her in, closing the door once the couple was finally together.

"Baby," Persephanie whispered before laying one hand on his chest. She smiled down at him and moved her face closer to give him a kiss on the cheek. She was just about to move away but John quickly pressed his hand against the back of her head to make it stay still. Their faces was less then three inches away from each other, and it was the perfect position they could be in. John was laying down in the hospital bed, with Persephanie's forearm rested comfortably on the side of the bed. It was comforting to have his girlfriend be there after loosing every chance he had to get that title back. And she could see it too. She knew comfort and love was what he needed at the moment, so bringing up the conversation she shared with Meaghan earlier was the last thing she wanted. It'd just start a fight, which is not good.

"I love you," he said with the sweetest icy blue eyes.

She smiled brightly and kissed his lips. She sucked on his top lips before slightly moving away to whisper, "I love you, too."

He smiled and jerked his head to the left.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Get on the bed and straddle me," he ordered.

"Are you crazy? The doctor might walk in and get mad," Persephanie said.

"I don't give a fuck," John said pulling his hand out to help her get on the bed.

She had a skeptical look on her face but just shrugged it off and did as she was told. She straddled John, making sure his knee was free of any content.

John bobbed his head upand down.

"What do you want now?" Persephanie asked biting her lower lip.

"You," he answered with a huge grin on his face. "…to give me a kiss."

"Oh I can do that," she said leaning closer for a lip-lock. For someone with a major injury, John sure could kiss! He was just as aggressive as usually if not more. Okay, I guess he was _more_ aggressive this time because usually it'd take a while for him to slip his tongue in but this time it was in the second he got a chance at it. She pulled away just before the two got completely breathless.

"Lock the door," John ordered.

"What? No, why?" Persephanie asked.

"Fine then we'll do it without the door lock, that's no problem with me!" John laughed.

"No! Oh my gosh you're crazy!" she exclaimed.

"What? I always wanted to make love in a hospital bed. That'll be checked off out list, coz the next place I wanna target is the Madison Square Garden ring," John laughed. "Come on baby, this is can be that one time I finally let you be on top like you always wanted. Just lock the door then get your ass back here."

Persephanie rolled her eyes and got off the bed to lock the door…

And in a matter of half an hour, the hospital bed was officially checked off their list.

* * *

**Jhen's Note:** Aahaha thats funny(: hospital bed... but hey its sturdy enough, right? lmfao. I'm sorry, i'm like completely hyper at the moment...oh && goodie news! i'm writing a new story, and I might put it up soon but i'm not sure. i'm on the second chapter and it already has drama! so that's something to look forward to(: as of now please keep on sending in those lovely reviews(: iunno if you noticed but i update sooner when i get more(: thanks, peace, and love. 

_**xoxo**. Jhen.  
August. 08. 2006._


	19. What a Whore!

**Chapter 19  
Disclaimer:** I do not own any one except the OC's which I'm sure you guys can pick out

* * *

-x-o- The Next Day -x-o- 

"You're torturing me baby," Persephanie said running her hand down his neck.

He looked up at her and smiled. "No I'm not."

"Yeah you are! Your using your injury as an excuse to make me do whatever you want," she retaliated.

"Pfft don't act as if you don't enjoy the things you've done. I mean the hospital bed was awesome… I was in a freaking hospital gown but you still managed to make my manly hood feel safe," John explained with a smile on his face. "And today… whoooo! I never thought having someone give me a shower could be that much fun."

"It took me like half an hour to get you settled down, that was like the biggest pain in ass!" Persephanie whined. "You were like a stubborn three year old."

"Yeah but the after mat was _amazing_! I got you all wet… and you still had shirt on… and it luckily just happened to be white…that was amazing," John fantasized. "That was like the millionth bathroom we've made love in."

Persephanie smacked his arm and laughed. "I can't believe how horny you are when you're injured."

"I've always been horny… all guys in the wwe are," he reasoned. "And as I said, it's not like you don't like it."

Persephanie rested her cheek on her knuckles and glared at him. "Whatever. Mmm…but John…"

"Yup,"

"Something's been bothering me and-" she was cut off with a doorbell.

"Oh that's probably Meaghan. I invited her over since I need the most comfort I can get," John explained.

_Comfort? You get 'comfort' from that girl?_ Persephanie thought angrily. _And what a coincidence, I was just gonna complain about her. _"I'll get it."

John nodded his head and looked up at the door. "Megs!"

"Johnny!" she exclaimed, instantly walking to the couch to give him a hug.

"It's nice to see you," he smiled kissing her cheek.

Persephanie rolled her eyes and stayed still by the open door.

"Aw well how's your knee?" she asked.

"It's going pretty good. I just hate having to use crutches, they're annoying," he whined.

"Poor baby," Meaghan pouted running her hand down his chest.

Persephanie slammed the front door shut and stomped her way up the stairs.

"Baby where are you going?" John yelled.

She just kept walking and ignored him.

"She's so mean!" Meaghan stated. "She needs to treat you better."

John sighed but kept quiet.

"After being easy on letting another guy put a move on her, she sure treats you like crap," she rambled on.

"I know but…" John started.

"There are not buts John. She basically cheated on you," she exclaimed.

"She had a reason," he defended.

"Okay well I guess now we know she'd choose Kimmy over you. It's not fair you'd choose her over anyone," Meaghan pointed out.

"Fucking bitch," Persephanie muttered overhearing their conversation.

John sighed and slumped his head down. "I don't know… I love her…"

Meaghan sighed and stood up. "Well you're definitely giving more into the relationship than she is."

John shrugged and didn't know what to say or do. A part of him agreed with Meaghan, but little did he know it was just that tricky game called, brainwash.

-x-o- Meanwhile -x-o-

"Oh yeah I'm single, ready to mingle, I'm very single and very happy! Woo!" Kimmy sang. She was obviously drunk with all the shot's she's been taking all night. "I wonder what that dumbass is doing right now…hmm…probably shoving his manly jewels into that slut again."

"Whoa she's drunk! That's like a complete shocker!" Izzie gasped, walking up to her friend. "You're like never drunk."

Kimmy smacked her hand on the bar and shook her head. "No, no, no! Kimmy's not drunk."

"Yes you are," Izzie said grabbing her phone. "Answer you moron…"

"Hello?" Randy answered, outta breath.

"Whoa, are you in the middle of something?" Izzie asked wide-eyed.

"Yes," he answered.

"Ew, okay bad idea," she said.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. I'm literally in the middle of something."

"Ewwww! I don't want details. Moron, I think I'm pretty sure you're 'literally' in the middle of something… or _inside_ _someone_," Izzie said completely grossed out.

"Whatta- damn Isabelle you have the most sick mind ever! I mean I'm in the middle of a table and a wall you idiot," he explained.

"Ew…masturbating? Between a table and a wall? That's weird."

"Damn, Why are so horny? I'm trying to set up an apology dinner for Kimmy!" Randy said, still outta breath.

"Oh! Okay, I'm sorry. It's just knowing how sick you are, I often associate your activities with sex," Izzie apologized. "But whatever…ummm… yeah I'm not exactly sure if Kimmy'll be able to attend."

"Why?" he asked with a sigh.

"Because she's drunk."

"For the billionth time, I'm not drunk!" Kimmy yelled slamming her shot cup on the table. "I'm not drunk, I'm not hurt, I'm not anything!"

"Which club are you guys at?" Randy asked.

"Style Bar," Izzie answered. "Why?"

"I'm gonna take Kimmy back home and settle things down," he replied.

"Good with luck with that… but alright I'll see you later," Izzie said hanging up.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

John cringed in pain from having to walk up the stairs with a broken knee. He sighed once he finally opened the door to his bedroom, seeing his girlfriend's back turned to him. He struggled to get on the bed, but instantly wrapped his arm around her waist once he got on.

"Baby are you okay?" he asked kissing her bare shoulder.

She was wearing a pink tank top with black short shorts. "Mmm."

"You just left when Meaghan came over, and I thought you were mad or something," he whispered kissing her shoulder again.

Persephanie just closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

John sighed and wrapped his arm around her tighter, letting his head rest on shoulder. "I love you."

"-you too," she muttered, enabling him from hearing 'I love.'

John gave her shoulder one last kiss before moving away to pull the covers over them. He nestled his head comfortably on his own pillow, drifting off into one cold sleep.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

"Stop screaming!" Randy ordered embarrassed over the big commotion that Kimmy was making.

"No, you get off me now! Don't touch me you perve! I have no clue where your hands been so get it the hell away from me!" she exclaimed kicking her feet up.

Randy struggled to keep his grip on her but he managed to drag her out the club before the security guards had the chance to throw them out.

"I'm not going home with you, I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna!" Kimmy screamed.

"Isabelle can you open the passenger's door?" Randy asked still fighting his grip on Kimmy.

"Yeah if you promise to stop calling me Isabelle," she said tapping her foot.

"Okay well can you stop calling me moron?" he replied.

"No," she answered.

"Fine I'll call you Izzie and not Isabelle. Now get that door open before Kimmy kills me!" Randy ordered.

"Sheesh, your so bossy," Izzie muttered opening the door, only to get kicked by Kimmy. "Ow! You whore, that hurt!"

"I don't wanna get in this stupid car!" Kimmy groaned kicking her feet at whatever came her way.

"Good luck Randy! She's worse than a five year old with a tantrum, when she's drunk," Izzie warned.

He sighed and got on the driver's seat to start the car. "Thanks for the help."

"Your not welcome," she smiled before walking away.

"I'm gonna jump outta car Randall," Kimmy warned taking her seatbelt off, once he pulled into the road and started driving.

"Don't you dare, Kim stop!" Randy exclaimed holding a very tight grip on her arm.

She kept fussing and unlocked the car door.

"No, Kimmy stop!" he yelled. "Your gonna get us in a car accident."

The car started to swerve, and Randy felt he was loosing control.

"I'm gonna jump now!" Kimmy yelled.

Randy sighed, quickly pulling over to the right and stopped the engine. A number of cars started to beep at them, but he was just glad there was no accident or any harm.

"Kimmy…" he started to say out of breath but she got outta the car. "Don't leave…" He stepped out and grabbed her arm, immediately crashing his lips against hers. To his surprise she didn't fight it, but she didn't kiss back either. She just stood there letting his tongue slip between her lips and show her exactly why they were destined to be married.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say.

Her eyes were still closed from the kiss but a single painful tear slid down her cheek.

Randy wiped it away with his thumb and kissed her temple. "Here lets just go back to my hotel room…but promise not to throw a tantrum."

She nodded her head and bit her bottom lip.

Randy walked her slowly back to the car, finally being able to let things fall into place, just how he wanted. The drive to the hotel was pretty quiet. Kimmy's head was turned, as she looked out to the window, while Randy couldn't help but take glances at her every once in a while. It didn't take much time before he had the urge to lean forward and take her hand.

She didn't make the effort to look up at him, but she secretly hid a smile, thinking everything was gonna be okay.

Hmm… no, not quite. Randy and Kimmy were greeted with Tiffany standing just outside his hotel door. His heart stopped, knowing all too well this whole situation was coming back to square one.

"Tiffany what are you doing here?" he asked getting impatient.

"I just came out here to warn Kimmy," she started. "He's nothing but a liar! I didn't even know you two were engaged."

"Okay but did you know he had a girlfriend?" Kimmy asked trying to defend him.

"Yeah… but still! If I knew you guys were engaged I woulda never continued on with the affair!" Tiff said.

Randy snapped. "What difference would that make? That's bullshit. Whether we're married, about to be married, boyfriend and girlfriend, it's still wrong to come between a relationship. Now I completely understand it takes two to have an affair. I know I'm at fault too, but I'm just trying to defend myself since you seem to be putting all this on me."

Tiffany crossed her arms. "So what are you gonna do now? Just leave me? It's not fair of you to get my feelings involved."

"Yeah well you should've expected this when getting involved with someone who was already in a relationship," Kimmy chimed in. "If you excuse us, we need to get in our hotel room and fix this mess you've created."

"What the fucking ever," Tiff cursed pushing in between them to get to the elevator.

Randy watched as she walked away. "I love you," he said looking down at Kimmy.

She smiled up at him but didn't answer back. She just grabbed the key card and opened the door to the room.

Randy quickly followed making sure the door was locked before the two got settled on the bed.

"So," he started as he put his arm around her shoulder.

She threw her head back and sighed.

"Are you still drunk?" he asked, rubbing her arm softly.

"Me don't know…but I just wanna sleep. I don't wanna talk about the issue right now," she answered in a whisper.

He sighed and kissed her temple before drifting off into a sudden sleep.

-x-o- The Next Morning -x-o-

"Meaghan! Whoa what are you doing here?" John asked, shortly after opening the door to be greeted by her.

She looked hesitant but did the most unthinkable thing, present to John. She grabbed his face, landing her lips on a perfect spot just between his. To her surprise he didn't seem t fight it, _at all._

WHORE!

Persephanie jogged her way down the stairs not knowing where her boyfriend was. They both had just woke up but he was in no presence when she got up. "Baby where are you?"

John quickly pushed away from the kiss, wiping his lip from the wetness. "Shit. Meaghan what was that?"

"What was what?" Persephanie asked standing ten feet away from them.

"Oh it was just a stinking bee," she answered with a shrug. "Johnny got scared coz it kept buzzing near his ear and I slapped it away."

John raised his eyebrows.

"Okay well I'll leave you two alone while I go up stairs to take my shower," Persephanie said, before walking back up the stairs.

"Wait when are you gonna give me my shower? My knee is still busted, I can't really do it myself," he yelled trying to get her to hear.

"Get Meaghan to help you out," she muttered.

"What?" John asked not hearing a word.

"I'll do it later," she yelled with an angry tone.

John sighed before turning his attention back to his so called 'best lady friend'

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

He shook his head and tried to walk into the living room with his crutches. Meaghan followed close behind, closing the front door in the process.

"I never in a million years thought those were the kind of feelings you had for me," he said still stunned after what happened.

She shrugged. "Neither did I. That's why I did what I did to make sure," she explained.

"And?" John asked with raised eyebrows.

* * *

**Jhen's Note:** and Meaghan what? Likes him? or not? haha either way she still kissed him! Ohhh. Bad Megs! whore! well, thanks for all that sent a review the last chapter! i already have the next chapter written so it's only a matter of your reviews till i post it(: oh and when i post that one up, i'm gonna post my new story up, too! i'm a hundred percent sure you guys will like it since it has a lot of drama, if not more than this one. thanks again blitches. (and no, 'blitches' is not a typo, i like it with the L, so excuse me) 

_**xoxo.** Jhen.  
August. 15, 2006._


	20. A Night to Remember

**Chapter 20  
Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone except the OC's, which I'm sure you guys can pick out

* * *

"And?" John asked with raised eyebrows. 

"I think my feelings are more than what we both thought… it's weird… I've fallen for my best friend," Meaghan confessed with her head down.

John sifted in his seat uncomfortably and gulped. He didn't feel the same way, that was for sure. But at the same time hurting her feelings is the last thing he wants to do. He cleared his throat before speaking up. "Well what do expect me to do? Megs, your one of the reasons why I had enough courage to get Seph back. It'd confused the hell outta me if you wrecked part of what you've made."

"Yeah like my feelings for you!" she blurted out.

John gulped and looked up the stairway, hoping his girlfriend couldn't hear their conversation.

"I'm sorry, I should've never done what I did," she apologized before hurriedly going to the door.

John threw his head back on the couch and sighed. "Dammit."

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

Randy's instant reaction to waking up the next morning was turning over to his right and wrapping his muscular frame around his future wife. That, of course, was out the window, since one, she'd called off the wedding, and two, she wasn't in the bed or anywhere in sight for that matter.

"I hate it when they do that!" Randy groaned pulling a pillow over his face.

He stayed at that position for sometime before feeling a slight movement going on in the bed. In a matter of seconds the pillow over his face was lightly pulled off by Kimmy. She smiled down at him before giving his cheek a kiss.

"You're still here," he mumbled searching her eyes for comfort.

She shrugged. "Of course I am."

"So does that mean our engagement is back on the road again?" he asked in excitement.

"Do you still have the ring?" she asked.

"Yeah of course I do," he replied before pulling it from the nightstand drawer. He took the velvet box out, opening it to reveal the engagement ring once present in Kimmy's fingers.

She bit her lower lip before having the silver band slip in her finger once again. She smiled and gave him a light peck on the lips.

"BUT-" she started as Randy raised his eyebrows.

"Just because we're engaged again, that doesn't mean the wedding's coming up. It's still postponed," Kimmy informed.

He groaned and furrowed his brows in frustration.

"You can't eat your cake and have it too, mister," she commented, getting off the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked following her.

"Bathroom to take my shower," she replied switching the light on in the bathroom.

"Alright well let me join you, I can show you exactly how much I love you and is truly sorry for what I've done," he smirked before carrying her into the showers.

"Baby!" she squealed right after getting a cold splash of water drip down her body. "I still have my clothes on!"

"In which gives me the duty to take them off myself," Randy explained pushing her against the wall, to get straight at it.

-x- Later That Night -o-

"Daisy where's your sister?" John asked after spending the past hour walking around the house with his crutches looking for her.

"In the graveyard," she answered not taking her glance off the television screen. Her favorite show, '_The Suite Life of Zach and Cody'_ was playing, and she dared not to miss a word of it.

"Whoa," John gestured wide-eyed. His heart stopped thinking she meant 'dead' but suddenly chuckled at the stupid thought. She can't be dead, that's the dumbest thing ever! "Why is she at the graveyard?"

"Maple Hill Cemetery…" Daisy said in a whisper, still paying hard focus on her beloved show.

"What?" he asked in confused.

"That's where Sephie is," she replied. "Just hush-hush I'm trying to watch!"

John sighed and walked over to the phone to dial Kimmy's number. No one was answering, of course. The two were still off doing their usual lustful activities.

John groaned and slammed the phone down. "Shit, I need to get to that cemetery. I have no freaking clue why Seph's there but I can't get there with a busted knee."

He stood there thinking of another way of transportation. He knew no one else that could drive him, since Randy and Kimmy were off to 'blissland'.

"Meaghan…she's the only ride I have," John whispered out of desperation. He sighed and picked up the phone again, quickly dialing her number. "Megs…hey… I need you to do me a favor…yeah can you pick me up and drive me to Maple Hill Cemetery?"

"Uh well I'm with some guys right now but I guess I can return the favor after what you've done to me all these years," she answered. "I'll be there soon."

"Alright, thanks, bye," John hung up the phone and walked up the stairs to get his jacket. It took about ten minutes before Meaghan pulled into the driveway and rang the doorbell.

"I really appreciate you doing this for me," John said once he was settled in the passenger's seat. "I'm sure we're kinda in a weird spot after what happened earlier today."

"Mehh," she gestured with a sigh. "It doesn't matter… you know very well I'm known for falling in love with different men all at the same time. So don't worry, it's not only you I'm shooting for." She explained with a smile. She seemed so confident and acted like she didn't care or mind that John wasn't hers, but on the inside, it sure hurt to see him treat another girl just like she dreamed of having. But she just shrugged it off and didn't let the situation get the best of her. She's not a bitch. She didn't wanna intrude on John and Sephie's relationship. She refused to be 'the other girl.' There wasn't any of that, she has too much respect for both the couple and wouldn't dare try and harm them.

"Well were here," she said leaning back on the seat. "I'll be out here if you don't already get a ride with her."

John nodded his head and opened the door but stayed glued to the chair. "Uh Megs, I need help getting out."

"Oh, sorry," she said climbing out the car to help him out. "Alright just call my cell if you get in any trouble." She said once he was fixed and ready.

John couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. "I'm a twenty-nine year old wrestler, I think I can manage."

"No, you're a very vulnerable wrestler walking around a cemetery at night. Its like pitch black out here, are you even sure Persephanie's here?"

"Well she didn't answer her phone when I called her, she isn't home, and Daisy said she was here so I guess she is," John answered. "But do you have a flashlight I can use?"

Meaghan nodded her head and opened the door to the backseat, pulling out a heavy-duty flashlight. "Be careful out there."

"I will," John assured before he started walking to the main gravestone area. He flickered his flashlight from left to right seeing no one's presence. He felt stupid for coming all the way out here! What would his girlfriend be doing out here at night? He shook his head and began to walk back to Meaghan's car until he heard a girl's scream. He turned his head to the direction of the noise flashing the light that way.

"Where are you?" he yelled.

It was dead silence until he heard another high pitching scream.

"Sephie," John whispered. _That's her. I know her voice. That's her screaming. _He tried his best to get in the area where he heard her scream. He thought he saw her but the stupid flashlight died out on him, making the whole place bitch black.

"Sephie…" he started to say. "Where are you?"

_Silence._

John waited a couple seconds before he felt her arm grab onto him. "Whoa my god!"

"Sephie!" John exclaimed wrapping his arm around her.

"Was that you?" she asked looking up at his eyes. It was too dark to see his expression but she did notice he was in some confusion.

"What?" he asked making his grip on her tighter.

"I was just at the gravestones and I heard footsteps coming and it scared the hell outta me!" she storied. "…shit there it is again!"

"Wha-" John started to say, but she hushed him. The two stayed in complete silence as the footsteps began to grow louder.

John could feel his girlfriend's grip on him come tighter. She was scared, and he hated to admit it, he was too. He felt bad he wasn't able to make her feel the least bit safe, but his stupid knee was just making it impossible. She began to whimper as she loosened her grip on John; she was just about to let go but he fought it. He stepped forward making their bodies closer than possible.

She was trembling in complete fear of what was bound to happen. John could easily feel her heartbeat get faster and faster…as it suddenly stopped.

"AHHHH!" she screamed feeling another hand touch her back. John stepped back taking her with him, trying to get her away from the muscular figure standing in front of them.

"Sephie it's okay, it's okay, it's just me, Dave," he assured, tapping his own flashlight on.

"You nearly killed me from fear!" she yelled smacking his arm. "That was the scariest shit ever! What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he questioned backing away afraid he'd get smacked again.

"Well I promised I'd come here marking the six months of my daughter's death. I woulda came here in the day but I fell asleep," she explained.

"Wait our daughter?" John asked taking her hand again.

"Yeah," she answered with a sigh, before tilting her head down on his shoulder. "You wanna go see her tombstone?"

John nodded his head in approval. "Of course. I've been waiting to but I just never got a chance at it."

"Dave come with us coz we need the flashlight. I dropped mine somewhere coz you scared the hell outta me earlier!"

"I'm sorry," he laughed. "I often come here at night to check on Diana since it's the only time I get coz of my late night job."

"Argh! This day's definitely gonna be marked on my calendar as one of the most unforgettable," she groaned.

"Same here baby, same here," John sighed rubbing her back. "Come on I wanna see my daughter's stone."

**RIP  
**Persella Cena  
_March 3, 2006 - March 3, 2006_

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

"Who are you calling?" Persephanie asked once she got the engine started to the car.

"Meaghan," John answered. "I just wanna make sure she's still not waiting out for me at the cemetery."

"Just leave her there to rot," Persephanie muttered.

John let out a soft chuckle. "Megs…yeah…I'm heading home now, so you should too. Alright bye."

"I don't like her," Persephanie blurted out.

John sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the headrest. "Of course you don't."

"Do you mean that in a harsh way or in an understanding way?" she asked, lowering the volume to the radio.

"Understanding way," he mumbled before reopening his eyes to grab his girlfriend's hands. "Just know that I wont let anything or anyone get in between us again. I love you and you'd have to kill me before we get separated."

Persephanie could feel her cheeks turn light pink as she began to plush. She dearly missed hearing the sweet words of wisdom he always gave her. It made her feel like everything was gonna be okay. He was much like her aid for problems, as visa versa.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

"Oh my gosh! John!" Persephanie screamed after spending about ten minutes searching the house. "I can't believe you just left Daisy all alone!"

"Well it's not the first time she's been alone, you always left her home alone," John said in defense. "So I didn't think this situation was gonna be any different."

"Yeah well it obviously is, since she's not in the house anywhere!" Persephanie exclaimed in frantic. She started trembling not knowing what to do. She can't loose her sister! Daisy's literally the only blood relative she has left!

John felt his heart rate shoot up. Shit. This is his entire fault—as so he thought.

"Argh! I'm sorry John," she apologized walking over to him. He was sitting on the couch shaking from all the events happening that night. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left without telling you."

"Well I wasn't really available when you left. I was too busy hanging out with Megs," he said rubbing her back.

"So is this her fault?" Persephanie asked.

"Uh-" John started not knowing the answer.

Persephanie shook her head, "No let's just go back to blaming me."

"No it's my fault," he said.

"No it's mine," she replied.

"No it's-" John started.

"Getting absolutely no where if we keep doing this," Persephanie sighed getting up. "I'm calling 911."

Though before she had the chance to touch the phone the doorbell began to ring. Persephanie quickly opened it, being in complete relief after seeing her sister…

—And someone else.

Persephanie had mixed emotions. Her sister was here! Yay! And someone else—uhhh yeah this is bound to get ugly.

* * *

**Jhen's Notes:** who is it? who in the right's mind would be at the door? who? Oh and about the graveyard scene in this chapter, i apologize if some of you people didn't like it, but i did! i always wanted to do a thrilling scene(: and there it is, i thought it was pretty cool. hehe. but dont worry more romance drama coming up, i promise. 

**And; new stories!** I posted two new stories today! One is called: 'Regretful Mistake' which is a long fic. And the other is called: 'High School Reunion' which is ONESHOT. The ending might make you sad, as it did for me. Just check them out on my page and please, please, please review to let me know what you think(: They're both FULL of drama, and i'm sure you'll enjoy them. loverrs you all.

_**xoxo.** Jhen.  
August. 19. 2006._


	21. Dont Be

**Chapter 21  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except the OC's, which I'm sure you guys can pick out_

* * *

"Mothe-Stephanie," Persephanie said under her breath. She couldn't believe it. The person who'd deserted her all her life, is here, standing before her. What was she doing here? How'd she get here? What does she want? All these questions couldn't stop swirling all over Sephie's head as she stared completely stunned over who was standing on her doorstep. 

"Sephie, sweetie, just listen to me before you say anything," the woman started to say. She was a forty-year-old woman, who looked much younger than her real age.

"No, ma, I don't wanna hear it. Daisy just get inside," she ordered, tears quickly filling her eyes.

Daisy nodded her head and walked back into the house, getting next to John on the couch.

Persephanie was just about to shut the door until Stephanie stopped her. "No I need your help, Sephie. Your dad needs to under go surgery but we don't have enough money to pay-"

"Oh great!" Persephanie laughed in sarcasm. "My mother actually comes to me for once! She actually needs me…well my help. That's what your so good at huh ma? Kissing up to people only when you desperately need to."

"Sephie you don't understand," her mom started to say.

"I don't understand? Do I have to understand? You've treated me like crap when I was living under your house. You put out all your anger out on me, you never let me go out with my friends, you always locked me down in my room, you made me get two jobs just so I can provide myself and everyone else that lived in our house food, then you kicked me out? And now you want money from me?"

"It's important," she explained. "Your father needs to go through surgery for the sake of his life."

Persephanie closed her eyes letting the tears fall freely down her face.

"Baby," John said putting his arm around her shoulders. He let both his crutches fall, as he leaned on his good knee to support himself up, so he can wrap both arms around her.

Stephanie smiled. For the first time in her life, she finally saw someone who deeply and truly loved her daughter. John. He was the one Persephanie's been missing all her life and it jollied Stephanie to finally see her daughter have him.

"I can't take this, I'm going up stairs," Persephanie said softly. She walked off upstairs leaving everyone unsettled.

Daisy was sitting on the couch running her hand continuously back and forth on the fabric, to lessen the nervous tension. John and Stephanie were still in the entrance standing in front of each other.

"We desperately need the money," she said almost in a cry.

John sighed before picking up his crutches. "Alright I'll write you a check, just hold on."

Stephanie nodded, walking into the house. "So are you my daughter's husband?" she couldn't help but ask, staring at the younger man singing a check on the kitchen counter.

He smiled before shaking his head. "Just a boyfriend."

"Well she's lucky to have you. She never once in her life had that 'protector' guy in her life, you know?"

"Yeah and that's what I'm here for. I love her with all my heart," John smiled, handing her the check.

Stephanie looked at it and smiled. "I really appreciate this. I know I have absolutely no right to ask for money from you guys but-"

"No, it's completely understandable," John said nodding his head. "It's the sake of someone's life. We gotta protect that."

"Yes, well I better get going," she said getting her purse.

John nodded his head, slowly walking into the foyer to lock the door.

"Johnny," Daisy said walking over to him.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Are you okay? Where'd you guys go?"

"No where, we were just sitting on the side-walk outside," she answered.

John smiled patting her head. "Here let's go to the kitchen and make hot chocolate."

"Thanks Johnny," Daisy said after having a mug full of hot chocolate put in front of her.

John smiled. "Your welcome."

"No, not because of the hot coco," she said turning the mug lightly.

He scrunched his brows in curiosity. "Then for what?"

"For everything," she said looking down. She was too shy to look up at him with the conversation they were having. "Mother's right. Sephie and me never had a manly figure in our lives and were more than happy to have you here."

John smiled patting her head again. "I love you guys."

She smiled up at him. "Like a fat kid loves cake?"

He laughed at the little girl's innocence. "Yes, and more."

She smiled before hearing footsteps coming their way.

"Is Stephanie gone?" Persephanie asked walking over to them.

John nodded his head before handing her his mug. She took a sip, setting it gently back on the table after.

"I gave her money," John informed.

Her head shot up, "What? You gave her money without getting my permission?"

"Well the last time I checked, I was free to give money to whoever I want," John stated freely. He shook his head. Oh god. That came out completely wrong and harsh. "Wait baby I didn't mean for it to sound so cold like that."

She shook her head. "John how could you? We're not even sure if that money's really for my dad. My parents are divorced and from what I understand, my mother couldn't care any less about my him. She remarried! So only God knows where she's really using that money on."

John locked his eyes on the counter. "Daisy just drink your hot coco in your room."

"No," she budged. "I'm old enough to hear this conversation."

He shook his head. "No, Daisy I don't want you worrying about this dilemma. Just go to your room and don't worry about this."

The younger girl took her mug and stopped her way upstairs leaving the two alone to continue their conversation- soon to be argument.

Persephanie sat down on the swivel stool, resting her forehead on her hand. "John, you shouldn't have given her money."

"Yeah but if it was really for your dad, then it was only the right thing to do! It's his life we're talking about," John reasoned.

She was still being stubborn. "But like I said, you're not even sure if it was really for my dad. And I bet she just took off once she got the money huh?"

John nodded his head with guilt.

"See! That's so stupid. Money was all she needed," Persephanie groaned. "But fine, do whatever the hell you want, I'm going upstairs to sleep. Don't even bother joining me, just sleep on the couch or the guest bedroom."

John buried his head in his hands. This is just bound to get ugly.

The worst part? Well, as seen earlier, Meaghan was part of the reason why John ended up getting back with Persephanie. Her words stick to him, and it's exactly like brainwash. He's too gullible when it comes to her and believes every advice she gives. And guess what? That whole 'she' needs to treat you better' persona is really starting to stick to him.

Instead of feeling guilt, John carried some sort of hate. He's trying so hard to do whatever he can to please Persephanie but she just wont budge. This is definitely the make it or break it point in their relationship.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

John was contently drinking his coffee in the morning until a high tempered Persephanie barged into the kitchen. Oh lord, here we go again.

"Morning," he greeted sincerely but instantly regretted it after getting a death glare from her. She just poured herself a glass of juice before heading back upstairs and leaving him all alone yet again.

He shook his head before grabbing his crutches to get the ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Johnny!"

A smile crept to his lips, knowing very well who it was. Meaghan. The second person only ever allowed to call him that. Shoot, Persephanie wasn't even allowed to call him by that name. Only Daisy and Meaghan were. And wow, how weird.

"Hey Megs," he greeted, switching hands with holding the phone.

"How was last night?" she asked curiously.

"Eh, not one of my best nights. Persephanie's mom came by and she got mad at me for giving her money," he informed. "I think she's giving me the silent treatment."

Meaghan gasped. "That bitch."

_That whore_. Persephanie thought. She had the same phone line upstairs and was listening to their conversation.

John laughed, not bothering to defend his girlfriend. "So how are you?" he asked.

"Good. I'm playing ice hockey later with the guys," she said rather excitedly.

"The guys? All guys?" John questioned, with a hint of jealous present in his voice.

"Yes! And they're all so hot!" she squealed.

_Oh my gosh she is a whore._ Persephanie scorned, hanging up the phone gently. She sighed, crashing her body down on the bed, with one hand on her stomach. The pregnancy feeling was starting to really come on strong now and she hated it. She hated being pregnant! Especially having them die the very minute their born.

"So your okay with me right?" Meaghan asked.

"What do you mean?" John questioned getting himself a seat.

"Like with what I did yesterday morning," she said uncomfortably.

"Oh! Yeah of course I'm fine with that," he laughed. She kissed him, he has a girlfriend, and he's okay with that?

"Oh but sweetie, I have to go," John said seeing Persephanie enter the kitchen again.

"Sweetie?" both girls said.

"Uh yeah Megs, I'll talk to you later," he said, hanging up.

Persephanie shrugged, crossing her arms. She tried acting as if she didn't care over the situation with Meaghan. Sure, her boyfriend seems to only get closer and closer to this lady friend, but what does that matter? They're just friends. Right?

"Baby," John said getting up and walking over to her.

She smiled before tapping his right cheek and walking pass him to get more juice.

"Let's go to the beach and hang out," he suggested turning his body to her direction. Boy was his knee getting really irritating. It'd take him literally ten seconds to fully turn to the damn left!

She sighed, bringing the glass to her lip. "Okay," was her response, not giving him eye contact. She took a short sip before setting the glass down and rummaging through the refrigerator for food.

"But are you sure you'll even have fun there?" Persephanie asked taking white bread and cream cheese out. "Your knee's kind of in the way."

John laughed and walked himself closer to the counter. "My knee's in the way of what? It was pretty easy for us to make love to each other on the hospital bed."

Persephanie rolled her eyes, spreading cream cheese on her bread. "I'm just worried your gonna loose your patience with your knee slowing you down."

"I don't care about my knee. As long I as I have the love of my life with me, I couldn't care less about anything else," he smiled walking behind her.

She hid a secret smile before taking a bite from her food. "Okay."

"Are you mad?" he asked wrapping his free arm around her.

"Yes," she grunted. "You just dropped your crutches on my foot!"

"Oh I'm sorry!" He apologized, kicking his good foot to move his crutches out of the way. "No wonder I didn't hear a sound when I dropped it."

Persephanie shook her head and took another bite.

"My apologizes," he laughed softly.

"Whatever," she said with an eye roll.

"Seph why do you have to be so bitter towards me? I'm sorry I gave your mom money. But it's just the right thing of a person to do when a life's at stake."

"It's not that," Jhen whined. "John you know, you know exactly how I feel whenever another woman gets involved in our relationship. I've learned so much after what happened with you and Reanna. No matter how much you say you love me, and how much you say you'll be with me, it still wont change a thing!"

"What are you trying to say? I don't own up to my words?"

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying. You told me you'd be with me forever, never leave me, and will always be there to not let me fall. But you know what you did? You broke up with me, left me pregnant, and broke me down to pieces. How the hell am I suppose to believe a damn word you tell me?"

"Well if you didn't believe me then why'd you get back with me in the first place?" John asked putting his hands out to the sides.

"Oh what now? Are trying to say getting back with you is a bad idea?" Persephanie asked.

"No baby I-" he started to protest but she stopped him.

"Coz if that's what your trying to say, then I damn well agree," Persephanie said softly, before walking away.

John slammed his hand on the counter and groaned. "Fuck."

-x-o-** Later That Night **-o-x-

"I told you she's a bitch," Meaghan said rather harshly.

John sighed and leaned forward on the table. They were over at her house eating dinner together. Persephanie didn't bother making food or even coming out of her room at all, for that matter. So now here John is, sharing his time with his 'best lady friend' which seems to happen an awful lot nowadays.

"Find a better girl that doesn't know drama, marry her, have babies, and forget Persephanie," Meaghan noted. "Do that and I'm sure you'll be one happy man."

John looked down on his plate and laughed. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Meaghan asked leaning forward to take her drink. "She's a bitch. You try to please her but she's still being mean. Kind of like those wwe fans that boo you all the time."

John glared at her in the mention of the booing jerks he's had on his back for the past couple of months.

"Well it's true!" she defended.

"No Megs, I can't just leave Persephanie like that. I love her to death. There's just no other girl existent in this universe that can make me feel like she does. Besides, it's completely my fault to why she's like that. She's right, I broke her heart and I don't blame her for having some sort of hate at me for that."

"Well she should at least try and appreciate of you trying to please her," Meaghan shrugged. "Whatever. Just don't regret staying with that bitch in the end, if you guys break up."

"Nah. I'll never regret being with that girl, speaking to her, meeting her, kissing her, or anything with her. It's like they say, don't regret something that once made you smile," John chuckled.

"You're too nice to that bitch," Meaghan mumbled rolling her eyes.

"Stop calling her that!" John ordered. He took another bite of his food, not taking a second thought to grabbing his cell phone and calling his girlfriend.

"Don't call her," Meaghan protested standing up to pry the cell phone off his ear. "You guys are just gonna get into a bigger fight."

John backed his face away from her, "Shut it."

"Get off the phone, don't call her!" Meaghan yelled stepping closer to him. She kept fighting for the phone as she ended up getting too close to the point she was straddling him.

Just when that happened Persephanie finally picked up. "Hello?"

"Meaghan stop! Get off my lap!" John laughed not knowing his girlfriend heard what he just said.

"I'll get off you if you get off the phone," she returned moving closer to snap the phone off his ear. She pressed the end button and shut his phone off.

"Hey!" John exclaimed.

Meaghan got off his lap with an evil grin on her face. "I don't want her to hurt my best friend anymore than she already has."

John sighed following it with a sly smile on his face.

-x-o- **Meanwhile **-x-o-

"What the fuck?" Persephanie cursed still with the phone put against her ear. The line was dead but the last thing she heard really bothered her. _'Meaghan stop! Get off my lap!'_

Stop doing what? Get off my lap? She was on his lap?

Persephanie banged her phone lightly on her knee as she took a seat on the bed to just relax. Being stressed and pregnant is never a good combination so she tried best as she can to just calm down and not over react. She'll just have to talk to John about it later when he gets home.

If he gets home…

-x-o- **2 A.M. **-o-x-

"Whoa!" John exclaimed looking to his right to see Meaghan fast asleep.

Her back was turned to him with the covers hovering over her bare body. Looking down to his own, John noticed himself only in his boxers and nothing else. His shirt was on the floor along side with Meaghan's.

He scrunched his eyebrows in complete confusion. What happened? The last thing he remember doing was pouring himself and his 'friend' a glass of mojitos but other than that everything else was blank. He stepped his left foot out of the bed, lightly getting up, cautious not wake up the girl next to him. He stood on his two feet, bending down to grab his white t-shirt off the floor to put it on.

He sighed and grabbed all his belongings heading straight to the door not wanting to add any more problems already surfacing their paradise.

He got in his car taking a very quiet ride back home. It was dark, cold, and silent. He didn't even bother putting on the radio.

This can't be happening. This couldn't have! Did he cheat on Persephanie again? With all the clues gathering all together before his eyes, the answer would've been yes. But to be quite honest he really doesn't remember a thing! Having sex with Meaghan is seriously close to impossible in John's mind.

He took a deep breath before getting out of his car once pulling up to his driveway.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do," he mumbled opening the front door. He found himself in the master bedroom in a matter of two minutes.

Laying himself gently down on the bed, he put one arm around his girlfriend's waist feeling a slight movement.

"Go to sleep," she mumbled.

He sighed knowing all too well she wasn't fully-fully asleep. In fact, she's been waiting all night for him but finally got into some decent sleep once midnight hit.

"I love you," he said before fully resting his head on the pillow.

She shuffled her body closer to his, remaining to keep her eyes closed. "I love you too." She muttered as he gave a sly smile to put an arm around her.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

"Whoa!" John exclaimed looking to his right. This was pretty much the same reaction he had to waking up earlier, but this time was different, much different. There was a tray settled just below Persephanie's pillow with breakfast food all fixed and ready. He smiled seeing a folded paper that said 'Always and Forever' in Persephanie's handwriting. He picked up the tray, lightly settling it on his lap to begin eating. Hearing the door to the bathroom open, Persephanie walked out with a very revealing outfit. She wore a black low cut, crop top with jean short shorts. "Hey that's my food!"

John blinked a couple times with food still in his mouth. For one thing, his girlfriend's never worn something that showed nearly 90 percent of her whole body, two, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed for stuffing food in his mouth that she claimed to be hers, and three, last night was just a complete mystery he was more than scared to solve.

Persephanie couldn't help but bust into laughter seeing John's reaction. He turned so pale as all he did was blink and look up at her with food halfway finished in his mouth. "You're so cute." She said walking over and sitting in front of him in the bed. They were facing each other but wasn't as near as usual, due to the fact that a tray was set in front of him. "And I was just kidding, I made all that food for you."

John nodded his head quietly, taking the food into one swallow. He took the spoon shyly to his mouth before taking another slow bite.

Persephanie laughed. "Why are you acting so weird?"

"Your outfit's hot and I just- you make- I'm speechless," he stuttered looking down at her body.

She laughed harder, running a hand down her brown hair. "I'm just taking advantage of these slim outfits before I blow up into a watermelon."

John raised his eyebrows up and down with a huge grin on his face. "Me like."

Persephanie blushed as she got beside John waited till he got finished eating.

"I love you," he said turning his head to look at her.

She smiled, running one hand down the back of his neck. "I love you too."

He threw his head back, letting it rest on her arm.

"I'm sorry," she spoke up.

He raised his head and looked her straight in the eye. "For what?"

"For being so uptight and blaming you for every little thing you do. I know you're trying to do the best you can to make up for what happened last year, and I apologize for making the job so hard on you."

John swallowed a huge lump on his throat and managed a small smile. "I understand."

She pouted her lips before leaning forward and landing it on John's. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

His smile remained, as he circled one arm around her back. "Don't be," he said softly, kissing her temple.

* * *

**_Jhen's Notes:_** Whoa wtf did John and Meaghan do now? Awe but John and Seph really care about each other. Sadly, there's too much drama on their hands. Hahaha, review please! I need the least bit of encouragement i can get since school's here. wow, how fun! ((sighs)) lol. oh and special thanks to **Lil'MissCena**! New reviewers saying they read my story all night really boost my confidence in writing. and thanks to everyone else who consistantly has been reviewing. you guys rock my world! oh and check out my other stories please-o! (: 

_**xoxo.** Jhen.  
August 26, 2006._


	22. Dinner and White Roses

**Chapter 22**  
_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but the OC's, which I'm sure you guys can pick out, blah, blah, blah. _

_

* * *

_

_-x-o-_ **Two Weeks Later**_ -x-o-_

"Johnny can you come over, I have some news to tell you!" Meaghan said excitedly over the phone.

John groaned. "Now?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright I'll be there in ten," he said, hanging up. He looked to his right, seeing Persephanie looking up at him wonderingly. She was wearing nothing but his over sized wrestling shirt, and he couldn't help but smile at how cute it made her look. "I have to go, Meaghan needs me."

She let out a soft sigh before looking down at her body, seeing a slight bump in her mid section. "Be back soon, me and baby needs you too."

He kissed her temple before getting out of the bed slowly to put his clothes back on. Weird how they were in the middle of cuddling and John would actually cut it short just because his friend needed him. Whatever. Persephanie's use to it by now and she doesn't bother even complaining about it. She's using her love to put trust on him that nothing's going on.

"I love you," he said zipping his shorts.

"Interesting timing on saying that," Persephanie chuckled. "When you're zipping up you zipper."

John laughed. "I love you," he said again.

She sat up and crawled to the end of the bed where he was. "I love you too."

He smiled and pecked her lips, heading straight to the door after giving her a wink.

"Yay you're here, you're here!" Meaghan squealed, after waiting about ten minutes for her friend to finally arrive.

John gave her a hug and took a seat on her couch to grab an orange from the coffee table. "Sup?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure but I might, might, be pregnant," she announced with a huge smile on her face.

John stopped with peeling his orange and looked up at her, mouth open.

"Yeah isn't it so cool? I always wanted to have children coz I know they'll be good looking!" she bragged. "I hope they have blue eyes and brown hair."

John blinked a couple times. He couldn't seem to get a word out. Why the hell is she so excited about this?

"So what do you think? Would you like help me with babysitting and shit?" she asked taking the orange from his hands and peeling it herself.

John swallowed a huge lump on his throat and sat up more properly. "I'm dead."

"Orange?" Meaghan offered, sticking out piece for him to take.

He blinked a couple times more. "Persephanie's gonna kill me."

"Why would she kill you? What's wrong with me being pregnant? Besides, knowing you, you'll still help me raise the child right?"

He began to breath heavily as he looked down on the ground. "Meaghan."

"What's wrong? You're acting like someone died- wait- whoa!" she stood up, in front of him. "You think it's your child huh?"

He nodded with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well it's not!" she laughed. "It's not your child, ew, I never even had sex with you before."

"We haven't?" he asked confused. "Wha-what about that time when I came over after me and Seph had that fight over her mom?"

"That? You don't remember what happened?" she asked sitting down next to him again. She bit another slice of orange before continuing on. "Well we got drunk, played stripped pool, you passed out and hit your bad knee in the stairway so the furthest I could take you was to my room. Nothing happened. We just played strip pool and I happened to have lost…and well didn't bother putting my clothes back on, since I was too sprung."

John let out a huge sigh of relief. "Whoa, that's a big weight lifted off my shoulder." He said, with a hand over his chest. "I thought I cheated on her again."

"Pfft no! If we had sex I would've never continued speaking to you coz I'd feel a huge amount of guilt," Meaghan storied. "But whatever, the dude that got me pregnant was off of a one night stand, and I'm worried about his reaction if I tell him."

John took another orange and started peeling it. "Take him out to dinner or something."

"But I don't know what his reaction would be. I highly doubt he wants to have a child, none the less have it be from a one night stand," she pointed out.

John nodded his head. He was being non-chalantly over this whole situation, as all he could think about was Persephanie. "Take him out to dinner or something."

"But I don't know what his reaction would be. I highly doubt he wants to have a child, none the less have it be from a one night stand," she pointed out.

John nodded his head and continued to peel the orange. "Whoa that was freaky. It was like de ja vu."

Meaghan chuckled.

"Look I gotta go, I have a lot of my mind," John said getting up.

She rolled her eyes but nodded. "Okay... but that was so random and sudden."

John sighed and kissed her cheek, walking out the house with his head down.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-

John walked into the house hearing a good amount of laughter coming from the kitchen. He quickly made his way inside and scanned through the room. "She's back!"

Reanna smiled and pulled her glass up, like a toast. "Of course, you wouldn't expect me to be gone forever!"

Persephanie laughed. "All in all is good though."

"Oh yeah," Reanna agreed. "We're good friends now."

John let out his second sigh of relief that day. "That's good to know," he mumbled, coming up behind his girlfriend to hug her.

He rocked from side to side hearing a small giggle escape the petit girl tightly wrapped around him.

A plastic key suddenly went flying across the room with a content laugh following straight after. This caused John to look over at a small infant nestled comfortably on a counter. A smile formed his lips as he let of Persephanie to give the little baby a kiss on the cheek. "Long time no talk huh Baby Peter?"

The infant smiled and licked his wet lips.

"You're so cute," Persephanie gushed looking over at the two.

"Thanks," John laughed winking at her.

"Well what do you expect when his mother's this good looking?" Reanna joked and Persephanie rolled her eyes.

"I'm obviously surrounded by conceited big heads."

"Speaking of Ms. Conceited, can you take my girl out to the spa right now?" John asked while his index finger was lightly being squeezed by Peter.

"Spa, I like the spa," Reanna nodded her head. "Sure, it'll be nice to have a relaxing day for us girls."

"Good coz I need it with this pregnancy thing going," Persephanie sighed rubbing her tubby.

"Alright then get on outta here," John ordered.

"Trying to get me out of the house?" Persephanie asked with raised eyebrows.

John shrugged, keeping a plastered smile on his face.

"Sephie, it's not always a bad thing when I guy wants you out of the house," Reanna pointed out. Just by the look in John's eyes, she knew he was up to something and she was more than willing to help him out. "Come on, you're already dressed so lets go now."

Persephanie rolled her eyes but did as she was told. "Don't do anything bad," she said giving John a kiss on the cheek.

Reanna grabbed her hand to pull her to the door but John grabbed the other. "Wait, give me another kiss."

"Tongue," he whined when all he got was a peck.

"Oh my gosh," Persephanie sighed, doing his demands. "Satisfied?"

"No, I want a longer French kiss," he smiled, running his thumb down her cheek. He pulled her body closest as it could possibly get as he flickered his tongue into her mouth.

"There's an infant in the room," Reanna said, tapping her wristwatch.

John ignored her and continued locking his tongue with his girlfriend's until she pulled away.

"Baby," she whispered out of breath.

He gave her a peck on the lip before letting go of their embrace. "Relax at the spa, and call me when you're almost home okay?"

Persephanie smiled. "I love you."

"I love you more," he replied.

-x-o- **At the Spa** -o-x-

"Reanna do you happen to know who Meaghan is?" Persephanie asked randomly while flipping through a gossip magazine. They were getting a foot massage.

Her head shot up. "Meaghan? Meaghan Camala?"

"Yeah you know her?" Persephanie asked alarmed by the reaction she was getting.

"Oh my gosh. Her and John have been best friends since grade school. She has this mega crush on him like one of those fluffy 'I think I love my best friend more than a friend' kinda shit."

Persephanie's eyes widened, she knew this was coming. Duh. It was only obvious. You can't have a girl constantly asking for a guy's time without there being _something_.

"I hate her, she took _all_ my boyfriends! Explains why I turned into a relationship wrecker myself since I got so sick of being the victim," Reanna storied. "But I learned a lesson that being a whore isn't gonna cut it. I'd rather be known for being a bitch than being a whore."

"What's the difference?"

"I'd rather people know be by what I do, not who I do, let's just say that," Reanna smirked. "But nah, don't worry about her. She cares for John too much and she knows John's never gonna fall for another girl but you. She'll be forced to stay back unless she wants him mad at her."

"Awe, thanks for the words," Persephanie gushed. She couldn't help but smile whenever anyone bothered giving her advice.

"It's the least I can do to make it up to you," she laughed. "But oh my gosh I just remembered something! I left Baby Peter with John!"

"So?"

"He sucks at child care! I mean sure, he's caring towards a baby but he doesn't know the material stuff. He'll feed a new born baby pizza for all he cares!"

"Oh don't worry, he's learned. I gave him lessons here and there just in preparation for this one coming up," Persephanie explained rubbing her growing stomach.

"Good coz he's gonna get a good yelling and smacking if anything happens to my precious Peter. But stop, we've been talking about problems all day when we're suppose to relax."

"Well then what are we suppose to talk about?"

"Hmm. Sex," Reanna answered. "How's yours?"

"I'm not gonna talk about my sex life!" Persephanie spat.

"Why does it suck that bad?" she laughed.

"No-but-I-"

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's uncomfortable!" she reasoned. "Besides, you've had sex with John, so you should know exactly how it is."

"Tiring, very tiring, I feel dead after it all," Reanna gestured. "That man is fast!"

Persephanie laughed. "Not lately."

"Oh are you serious? What happened?"

"Nothing, I just told him to slow down coz I'll have a miscarriage if he continues to go at his high pace."

"That's funny!" Reanna laughed. "I could imagine."

"He's being gentle and slow now…just how I like it," Persephanie smiled.

"Oh same here."

-x-o- **Later that Night** -o-x-

"Ha! I knew he was up to something!" Reanna laughed when the two newly relaxed girls walked into the house. The foyer had a trail of red rose petals leading into the living room and kitchen. They walked further more inside the house seeing a burnt tray settled in the center of the kitchen counter.

"Baby where are you?" Persephanie called out. Hearing fast paced footsteps coming, the two girls heard a loud thud before hearing John's voice.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked pulling out a black table in the dining room. He tugged on it one more time before stopping at what he was doing to give his awaiting girlfriend a kiss. "You're a bad girl, you didn't follow my instructions. I told you to call me when you're coming home."

"I'm sorry babes, I forgot," she apologized, locking their hands together.

"Just get upstairs, I didn't want you to see this dinner but I guess it's too late. So the least you can do is just stop looking at what I'm doing and relax more."

Persephanie pouted her lips childishly. "I don't know if I should baby. You've burnt a number of my casserole dishes and pots."

Reanna laughed. "No, Sephie he's right. Get your booty upstairs and I'll make sure to take care of the cooking since we wouldn't wanna poison you."

"Hey, I'm not that bad at cooking!" John defended.

"You have a pretty loose defined meaning of 'not bad' considering half the dishes are burnt, and I see no food item not splattered on the floor."

John sighed. "Well taste wise, I'm not that bad."

"Half of the food you made are spilled on the floor, you wouldn't want your girlfriend to eat off the floor now would you?" Reanna asked bending down to grab the plastic plates on the ground.

"Well I'd be able to fix it up if you two can just head up stairs. Besides Sephie, you needa get into something more formal for tonight, even though we're staying home," John pointed out.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Of course."

"Good now get your butt upstairs before I rape you," John joked.

"Ouch!" Persephanie whined, after feeling his hand smack her bottom rear.

He winked at her and smiled.

-x-o- **Thirty Minutes Later** -o-x-

"Close your eyes," Reanna ordered as she guided Persephanie down the stairs.

"Whoa that's a pretty hot outfit baby," John complimented waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairway. She was wearing a slit black skirt and I halter top that somehow reduced the look of how big her stomach was getting. John on the other hand wore a black button up shirt and some camouflage shorts. What can he say? He likes camo.

"You can open your eyes now," he said in the most soothes voice ever. She slowly opened them to see she was in the dinning room with a table for two all set up in the center. The surroundings were of candles and rose petals.

"Oh my gosh," she gushed. "The view is so beautiful."

"Yeah it sure is," John agreed, taking a long daze at her. She blushed knowing all to well he was referring to her.

"Alright I'll take Daisy and Baby Peter out to Chuckie Cheese or something so I can leave you two lovebirds alone," Reanna said walking out of the room.

"This is too sweet babyface," Persephanie gushed as John pulled out the seat for her.

"Awe babyface sounds so nice," he laughed, sitting in front of her.

"Did you cook all this?" she asked five minutes into eating.

John smiled but shook his head. "Not all. I researched the recipe but Reanna did most of the cooking coz she's right, I'm a pretty bad cook."

"Aw, no you're not. I've tasted your pancakes before and they're the best I've ever had," Persephanie commented.

"Yeah that's pretty much as far as I could go. Breakfast food, such as pancakes, eggs, sausages, and the best of all, cereal," John laughed. "But whatever, don't mind my cooking. I wanna talk about us."

Persephanie took a small bite and looked up at him. "What about us?"

"I love you," he started out.

She blushed. "I love you more."

"Look I just wanna apologize to all the interruptions and stops going on in our relationship. I know it may be uncomfortable to constantly having to share your boyfriend's time with Meaghan-"

"No! Baby, it's all good. I understand, you guy have been friends since little and I can't come between that."

"I know but it's still not fair, and I apologize for not making it easier on you. You're pregnant and the last thing you need from me is being off to with someone else," John pointed out.

"Why exactly are you pointing out all the bad stuff you're doing?" Persephanie laughed.

"Because I don't want my baby to believe I don't notice my doings. I care about your feelings and I just wanted to apologize before I make you feel like I don't care," he reasoned, looking straight into her eyes.

She blushed.

"You sure like blushing don't you?" he laughed remaining to keep his eyes set on her.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "It's because I'm with you and you make me happy."

His smile grew bigger, showing off his pearly whites and dimples. "Oh and that reminds me. I didn't get a chance to give you these since you kinda walked in before I was ready." He said getting up to grab a bouquet of flowers from the side buffet table.

"Here you go," he smiled handing it to her.

She smiled. "Awe you got my favorite white roses!"

"Yeah and I promise my love for you isn't gonna die until the last flower in that bouquet dies," he storied, taking her hand.

Persephanie's heart fluttered, feeling herself get weak. This was too sweet. "Is that why there's one fake flower in here?"

"Yeah it'll never die, so that means my love will never die."

"I love you," Persephanie said in a cry.

"I love you more," he whispered, giving her one tight hug.

"Oh and there's actually one more thing I set up for us," John said taking her hand to lead her up the stairs.

"Where?"

"Your balcony. It's not that cold tonight so I figured we should have some outdoor place checked off our list," John smirked.

"I knew there was a catch to this whole dinner," Persephanie laughed.

John didn't answer as all he had in mind was making their list one more step longer…

* * *

**xoxo. **haha wow, they're outside in the balcony now? whoaa. talk about horny. lol. but okay i have a few words to say. this chapter was a bit rushed so i apologize if it wasnt to the same standards i usually write in. it was either this, or i update next week, and i figured not updating till then will be too cruel. eh? also, some people have caught my typo from last chapter, so i'll apologize in advance right here. i might end up putting 'Jhen' instead of Persephanie simply because my other story has that name. ((well my name lol)) and **Kara's** review made me laugh for some reason, so thank you. and thanks to everyone else out there. thanks for the reviews guys, you keep me spinning(: 

**--&Jhen.♥  
**_September 4, 2006._


	23. Gone?

**Chapter 23  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE._

**

* * *

**-xo-** 10 Months Later** -xo- 

Persephanie sat contently at her desk, eyeing the day-by-day calendar at hand. Not one day for the next couple of weeks was free and just one month ago, had her whole life changed. She got a new job, a new house, and best of all, a new baby. Everything has been going great for her. The relationship she has with John was still running and in complete perfection. Though, everybody knows that not all good things last…One Week Later…

"Babe how come it seems like I'm the only one putting the effort in our relationship?" John asked over dinner.

She gave him a grim look and shrugged. "I don't know, maybe because you're being paranoid?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and leaned back on his chair. He sighed and followed it with silence. He didn't know what to say. Everything was going great but as time passed, things gradually began to change. It's like they had no control over it.

Persephanie let out a long deep sigh, but said nothing. She shook her head and continued eating. The only noises made were from the spoons and forks clinging to their plates. No words were exchanged for the rest of the night until they got to bed.

"Baby please just tell me what you need," John begged. "It feels like you're mad at me."

She shook her head. "I'm not mad. I swear I'm not."

John sighed and rested his head back on the pillow. Normally, when a person had too much thoughts in their head, they'd have trouble falling asleep. Not him. It hurt too much to think about the rocky future ahead of them so he just fell into deep sleep.

-xo- **The Next Day **-xo-

John awoke to the glimmering light of the sun. He scrunched up his face a bit as he gradually sat up and pulled the covers away from his body. Getting up, he realized no one else was in the room. Not even Persephanie. He rubbed his forehead in growing frustrated but continued on with what he needed to do. He needed to take a shower and quick. His flight for the live show tonight was less than an hour away.

When finished, he quickly got down stairs and saw a note and breakfast left for him. All of it was from Persephanie.

_John,_

_Me, the baby, and Daisy went to the groceries. I'm not sure if we'll be back by the time you leave. If not, good luck tonight and I guess I'll try to call you after the show's over. _

After reading it, he crumbled up the letter and threw it away. As all of these things began to stack up, he was getting more and more irritated. Was his girlfriend purposely trying to push him away? Did she want to end the relationship? What happened? What happened to the perfect world they've created for the past year?

"It's gone," Shawn Micheals stated after hearing John complain about it over and over. They were now in the locker room and all John's been doing was sitting there in misery. He hadn't seen Persephanie since last night and that really bothered him. It sucked not being able to have his girlfriend drop him off at the airport.

"It can't be gone," John groaned. "That girl's the love of my life. _Nothing_ and I mean _nothing_ can ever break my love for her. We've been through so much. We can't give up now."

"As much as people don't wanna believe this, love's only half the battle. If you're surroundings aren't making things easier then it's not going to work out. Staying with your loved one may not be worth it if they're just living in pain," Shawn advised.

"What are you trying to say? I should just let her go?" John asked almost in shock he actually took that into consideration.

"Possibly. Just let her go. Let it all go. And later in the future, if it comes back, then you know for sure it was meant to be," Shawn concluded.

John sighed and was left with a lot to think about.

-xo- **Later That Night **-xo-

John carelessly placed his clothes back in the duffle bag as another live raw show was finished. He was debating whether to sleep in the hotel or Persephanie's house. Just when he thought he made his decision, Shawn Micheals came barging into the room and asked him a question.

"Wanna come out to the local bar with us?"

John shook his head, "Nah I think I'm gonna go back to my girlfriend and our baby."

"Are you sure? You might regret it if she starts giving you the cold shoulder again," Shawn added. "Plus, we have groupies tonight."

John laughed but didn't say anything. It's not like he was sold to the 'groupies' idea, but in some sense he knew it'd make him feel better.

"There will be girls with us but it's all innocent, I swear. Just come," Shawn advised.

"Alright," John agreed, zipping his duffle bag closed.

-xo- **Persephanie's House **-xo-

"Where are you going?" Daisy asked as she watched her sister pack a day's worth of clothes into a suitcase.

"To John," she answered. "I feel bad for being stubborn so I'm gonna make it up to him by visiting a show."

"So does that mean me and the baby have to stay with Kimmy tonight?"

"Sort of. Instead of you guys coming to her, she'll come here. It's easier so we don't have to bring all that baby stuff to her place," Persephanie answered. She turned to her sister after all her stuff was in the bag. "You know the rules right?"

Daisy smiled. "Yes. I can do whatever I want just as long as there's no bloodstain on the carpet. Am I right?"

Persephanie chuckled. "That was the rule _before_ I had the baby. What's the new rule now?"

Her little sister sighed and answered quite annoyingly. "The baby can't cry and if it does I need to do whatever to please it. I can't talk for more than an hour on the phone, bedtime's at ten, I can't use any profanity, I can't have people over, and I can't eat any sweets. Oh and I have to cater to that dumb wit you call your baby."

Persephanie glared at her but didn't say anything. Yes, Daisy loves her niece, but ever since the birth, all the attention's been shifted away from her and to the baby.

"This sucks," she said grimly, walking away.

-xo- **At The Hotel **-xo-

"See, wasn't tonight fun?" Shawn asked as two blondes occupied both his arm.

John nodded with a smile, also surrounded with a girl on each side. They were heading up to his hotel room for a mini 'after party.' He got his keys, and opened the door, ready to let everyone in. "Oh dang, I thought I closed the lights." He walked more into his suite, with everyone following him closely.

"You're such a bad boy John, leaving the lights open," one of the girls stated.

He chuckled and dropped the keys to the nearest table. He took everyone into the kitchenette but excused himself to go change. He walked himself to the bathroom but it was locked. He knocked on the door and it scared him how it opened up. "Persephanie!"

She didn't look happy. "Who's in here with you?"

John sifted into his place uncomfortably and gulped.

* * *

**Notes;** Exactly six months since i last updated huh? It was mainly due to my busy schedule and my loss of interest in John Cena. We'll see if I can get enough drive to finish this story. I'll need you guys to help me though! If I still even have any readers left. Sorry. Just please review and let me know :) plus, i also need a name for their baby! REVIEW! thanks. 

**-- jhen.  
**_march 04, 2007._


	24. He Took the Risk

**Chapter 24  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE.  
_Author's Note: You might need to refresh your memory. sorry for the long wait, again. but here it is!

**

* * *

**

John and Persephanie stood there for a moment of silence just staring deep into each other's eyes. They were both caught off guard. She was thinking he'd be here alone, and he was thinking she wouldn't be here at all. But boy were they completely wrong.

John looked at the ground before taking her hand and finally speaking up. All he muttered out was, "You trust me right?"

"Of course!" she answered rather quickly. She didn't hesitate on that to the least bit.

"Then there's nothing to worry about," he said sincerely.

"You still didn't answer my question."

John was a little taken back by her respond, but yet he answered, "Shawn."

"And who else? Unless you two are a master at imitating girls voices, then there must be other people in here," she said.

John let go of her and sighed. This wasn't coming along so easy, but then again, it wasn't suppose to.

"Girls," he answered. "Its just the normal groupies we always get."

"And why am I finding about this just _now_?" Persephanie snapped. "Never in our whole relationship did you mention _anything_ about these so called 'groupies.'"

"Maybe this is why," he muttered under his breath, inadvertently.

"Excuse me?" Persephanie crossed her arms with an angered expression.

"Well-" John began but he was cut off when his girlfriend pushed him out of the way. "Where are you going?"

"Where I should've been in the first place," she answered walking out of the room.

"Sephie!" he called out once outside of his closed hotel room.

She wasn't running away, she was simply walking. It didn't take much longer before the two were in front of each other talking again.

"Sephie, please just hear me out," he begged, holding both her shoulders to stabilize her.

"Well I'm sorry, but I just hate having to buy a freakinplane ticket, to find out _this_ is what all that money was spent on," she storied, crossing her arms again.

John shoved his hands down his pockets. "Don't worry, I'll pay for it. Even the one you'll need for tonight."

Persephanie's eyebrows furrowed. "Tonight?"

He sighed, with a pained expression to match it. "Yeah, I think it'd be best if we just cool off. You know, away from each other."

She rolled her eyes but didn't enforce what he had to say. "Fine."

"Do you need help with your luggage?"

"No."

"What about going to the airport?"

"No."

"Alright, try to call me when you get home then."

Persephanie was about to leave but one last question entered her mind. "Do those girls know you have a girlfriend, _and_ a newborn baby?"

John's facial expression only seemed to get deeper and deeper with pain.

"You know what, never mind, don't even answer that."

"I love you," John said.

"And I trust you," she replied before getting a kiss to her temple. "Bye."

John waited until she was out of sight before walking back into his room. There, he was greeted by an interrogation.

"What happened?" The blonde girl asked, with the name of Kelly Winston.

"Persephanie happened," he answered with a far dazed look in his eye.

"What the heck's persephanie?" she asked.

Shawn laughed. "Persephanie's a person. A gi- I mean a _friend_ of John's."

"Just a friend?" Kelly asked further.

"Well, yeah," Shawn answered.

John shot him a sharp look butdidn't say anything. He was too bothered by all this to protest.

"Oh okay, I thought Mr. Lover Boy over there had a girlfriend or something."

He let out a nervous chuckle and just smiled.

-xo- **The Next Day** –xo- 

"So what exactly happened?" Shawn asked over breakfast. They had dismissed the issue last night, enabling them to enjoy the remaining time with the girls.

"Persephanie came," John answered with a sigh.

"With an attitude huh?" Shawn laughed. "Look John, I don't mean to step in and give order to your relationship but-"

"But what?" he asked rather defensively.

"Just take a long break from her," he advised. "If you stay in that relationship for any longer, more problems might build up. Then it might get to the point where there's too much and the whole thing falls over to it's end."

John was about to speak up but Shawn stopped him.

"Look, just listen to me, take my advice, and see what happens," he stood up from their table and left the man to think alone.

_What should I do, what should I do._ John thought to himself.

_Take a long break from her._ Shawn thought with a mischievous smile. _Coz without her, I know you'll be unfocused for your matches. Which only means I have a better shot at that title during the fatal four way match. _

-xo- **Back Home** -xo- 

"So he just sent you home and that was it?" Kimmi asked, after hearing the full story of last night.

"Basically," the drained new mother replied. "I don't know..."

"Aw, I'm sure everything will be fine," her best friend assured.

"I hope-" Persephanie was cut off by her cell phone ringing. John's name popped up on the screen, and a debate over to answer or not to answer was filling her mind.

"Hello?" to answer it was.

"Persephanie…" he smiled.

"Shawn?"

"Yes, this is him. John's getting ready for his match, but I just wanted to let you know he plans on flying home tonight. He has something to tell you," Shawn informed.

"Something to tell me? Like what?" she asked wonderingly.

Shawn could hear footsteps coming close so he had to end this phone call quick. "You'll find out, later. I have to go, bye."

"Wait but-" after that, all she heard was the dial tone.

"Who was that?" John asked after seeing Shawn put his phone down on the table.

"Wrong number," he lied, getting up to avoid any further questions.

John's eyebrows furrowed but he just ignored it. There was too much of a burden on his mind to what was in store later tonight.

-xo-xo-xo-

"Persephanie?" John yelled, setting his duffle bag on a kitchen stool. He eyed the staircase, waiting for the sight of her.

Seconds later she jogged down the steps, with a curious expression to her face.

John's eyes softened as it scanned his girlfriend.

"What's up?" she asked softly, walking closer to him.

"I don't know," he sighed rubbing his forehead lightly. "I'm not sure."

"Alright then what are we suppose to do?" Persephanie asked, desperately wanting peace.

"Take a break?" he suggested.

"Okay? Where?" she asked not understanding what John meant.

"No, not a vacation," he laughed softly.

"Oh…_that_ kind of break…" her shoulder drops and so did her eyes. They fell to the floor and stayed there until John lifted her chin up.

"Babe, I don't mean a break-up," he began to explain. "I just think it'd be best if we stay away from each other for a while."

"How long is a while?" she asked, feeling herself get weaker and weaker.

"I don't know. Just long enough for us to cool off and get away from all this."

"What? Our love for each other?" Persephanie asked defensively.

"No! Our problems, I mean. I don't think it'll get fixed like this. Our problems are just stacking up on each other," he explained.

"So? That doesn't mean we needa run away from it. We can fix this just by talking it out," Persephanie explained.

"We've tried that haven't we? Everything just seems to become more and more of a burden. So that's why I think we need a break."

A couple seconds of silence passed. It took a lot for Persephanie to accept this, but she did. Eventually. "Fine. I don't agree with all this, but I'll respect and give you what you want. I guess we both need our space for now."

John smiled. This is why he loved her so much. "Thanks babe."

She managed a smile. A forced one, but it's better than nothing. She didn't wanna add on any more drama, so she just took it. She shut up and smiled. "Are you gonna sleep here still?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" he asked rhetorically.

"In our bedroom?"

"No, I'll be in the guest room," John concluded, taking his stuff up the stairs.

Persephanie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. '_Here we go again,'_ she though.

-xo- **A Couple Weeks Later** -xo-

John, exhausted after a pay-per-view show, packed his things, and was ready to head on someplace he hasn't been to for a long while; Persephanie's home. The two were in good terms. They talked on the phone every now and then, actually. John would sometimes even, take his new daughter out for a father and child bonding experience. Though, in complete honesty, he's missed Persephanie. The ability she had at making him calm after a gruesome match was just essential in his life. He needed her, almost as much as he loved her. So tonight was the night. It would be the re-start of their relationship. Unexpectedly, the night ahead would be a surprise to John, as it was _suppose_ to be for Persephanie.

-xo- **At Persephanie's Home** -xo-

Walking into the house with his extra key, John heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Stepping more in, he finally got a view of the whole scene; Persephanie with a man. More overwhelmingly, his hand seemed comfortable resting just below the back of her waist. Ouch.

* * *

**Notes;** its been long since i last updated, i know ! im sorry. but please review and let me know if i should keep writing! thanks guys for all the support! you rock times infinity and more! 

-- **jhen.**  
_may 04, 2007._


	25. Author's Note

**Author's Note  
**  
for any remaining readers, i would just like to say, officially, that this story will remian unfinished. forever maybe ? who knows.  
i've lost not only my interest in the wwe and writing, but also a majority of my readers. i think ?  
if im proven wrong, _maybe,_ i'll come back to writing and updating this story.  
but as for now, im outta fanfiction. enjoy whats left.  
and thanks everyone for their support.

if anyone has a problem with it, just message me or something.  
otherwise, have a great summer ! go eat a cookie or something.  
but wow, i kinda miss those days i was highly active on this site.

**-- jhen.  
**_june 05, 2007._


End file.
